ŋαКαmα
by Miss Jokergrace
Summary: Akatsuki, una intrigante organización de ninjas renegados de diferentes aldeas.¿Nunca nadie se ha preguntado como sería estar conviviendo con ellos una vida diaria como Akatsuki?He aqui la respuesta según una ninja que vive esa oportunidad.
1. Okashi

**konnichiwa!! Este es mi primer fanfic de naruto y aqui en fanfiction, espero que les guste ya que soy nueva aqui.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes a excepción de Yuki son propiedad de Masiashi Kishimoto-sama**

**Espero que les guste y que me dejen un review para saber su opinión, no impora si es negativa o buena, solo me importa saber su opinión.**

* * *

**Okashi**

No era como se lo esperaba. Nada de esto tenía coherencia, esas personas no eran como se lo había planteado desde un principio. Eran algo crueles en sus bromas y a veces uno que otro terminaba con un ojo morado cuando se peleaban. Pero fuera de eso Akatsuki era como una familia.

Aún estaba resentida por lo sucedido esa misma mañana, actualmente comenzaba a oscurecer y el día ya llegaba a su fin, no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que recupero el conocimiento, aún no olvidaba los rostros asustados de sus compañeros. La expresión de Kakashi cuando cayó desde tal altura, y la estupefacta de Naruto y Sakura cuando fue salvada por el enemigo.

Ahora los Akatsuki simplemente se encontraban charlando como si nada de su victoria, felices y orgullosos los mayores levantaban copas llenas de vino, brindando. No parecían ninjas de rango S en ese momento, ellos solo eran Akatsuki dentro de su escondite, solo Akatsuki.

Se sentía incómoda, apretujada entre el líder y el hombre pez, quienes parecían haber bebido más de lo que sus cuerpos permitían. Los únicos que no habían probado una sola gota de alcohol eran el chico rubio que no era mucho mayor que ella, el hombre planta y el chico enmascarado que no paraba de repetir:  
—Tobi es buen chico, por eso Tobi no debe emborracharse.

El rubio de vez en cuando se giraba para examinarla con la vista, su expresión era cansada y aburrida y parecía que observar a la chica de cabello largo que recién ingresaba era lo único que al menos era un poco interesante en todo el lugar. Por otro lado el hombre planta también la observaba; solo que parecía que él la veía de una manera diferente, parecía la consideraba más que una nueva miembro, como el postre…

Cuando el líder se puso de pie e hizo una señal que claramente pedía la atención de todo el grupo; de improvisto el rubio se levantó de su asiento, se restregó los ojos con sumo cansancio y bostezó al mismo tiempo. El líder enseguida plantó su vista en el plato de Deidara, este estaba tal y como se le había entregado.

—Me voy a la cama antes de que incendien el lugar, y si deciden hacerlo por favor esta vez no intenten hacer barbacoa con Tobi. —Dicho esto comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación, haciendo caso omiso a la fulminante mirada del líder.

—Espera, Deidara. —La única mujer a parte de la nueva miembro que se encontraba presente ahí también se levantó de su asiento y se cruzó de brazos. El aludido refunfuño y se giró hacia la mujer de mala gana.

— ¿Qué quieres Konan? —Preguntó fastidiado mientras suspiraba con desgana.

—Si ya te vas a dormir, no creo que sea mala idea llevarte de una vez a tu nueva compañera de habitación, no creo que este demasiado cómoda entre todos estos sobrebebidos— Konan señalo con la vista a la joven de ojos negros, quien rebotaba entre los empujones que Kisame y el líder se daban a causa de su falta de equilibrio.

— ¿Mi nueva compañera de… ¡Espera Konan! ¡No irás a decir que yo compartiré Mi habitación! ¿Verdad? —Dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra Mi y observando a la joven con algo de enojo, esta solo se acojono ante su mirada y bajo la cabeza, además un ligero sonrojo había aparecido en sus mejillas, ella tampoco estaba muy convencida con la idea.

—Ya se ha hablado Deidara, además no es como que solo hubiera una sola cama—Este comentario hizo que la joven se sonrojara aún más— Sabes muy bien que cada equipo comparte habitación, por lo tanto todas las habitaciones poseen dos camas; sin embargo como alguien "anónimo" (N/a: Me preguntó quien será…) solicitó que a Tobi se le cambiara de habitación, ahora una de las camas de la tuya queda desocupada.

—Pero Tobi quería que Yuki-chan durmiera con Tobi, por eso Tobi se portó bien por toda la noche, y eso es mucho—Dijo alargando la palabra "toda" y haciendo movimientos con sus brazos para darle emoción—Y además Tobi también tiene dos camas.

—Lo siento Tobi, pero no queremos que Yuki salga huyendo en la primera noche—Este comentario desanimó mucho al enmascarado y este enseguida hizo un sonido que sonó como un berrinche, seguido de esto se dejo caer en la silla y se cruzo de brazos. Enseguida Deidara comenzó a protestar, casi parecía que también haría un berrinche.

— ¡Pero no es justo! —La rabieta se acercaba peligrosamente.

—Bueno, hemos pensado también en otra solución. Podemos enviar a Tobi a dormir contigo y así Yuki tendrá una habitación para ella solita—A Deidara se le ensombreció la mirada, Konan sonrió victoriosa. Definitivamente Deidara no podría negarse a que Yuki durmiera en su habitación, al menos no amenazado con tal cosa.

—Si mami— El rubio dijo la palabra "mami" con un tono de total repulsión y odio mientras que jalaba sin tacto alguno de la muñeca a la chica y la arrastraba literalmente a su habitación.

—Buenas noches tortolitos—Hidan soltó una carcajada burlona, y a él le siguieron todos los presentes. La chica ahora se sonrojó con algo de furia y se puso de pie, aún siguiendo a Deidara.

Caminaron por un pasillo largo y oscuro, las risas no dejaron de escucharse si no unos metros más adelante. Subieron por unas escaleras en caracol en las cuales Yuki se dio dolorosos golpes en los dedos del pie al estar en total oscuridad. Por fin llegaron a otro pasillo que era incluso mas largo que el anterior, había algunas puertas y cada una llevaba un letrero hecho por los mismos integrantes del equipo que descansaba ahí. Sin embargo para lo largo del pasillo habían muy pocas habitaciones, y estas de por sí estaban bastante separadas unas de otras.

Deidara la condujo hacia donde debía ser la habitación. En el camino encontró muchos dibujillos interesantes. La primera puerta pertenecía a Tobi y tenía una mascarita sonriente que mostraba un signo de amor y paz, luego escrito a crayón rojo estaba escrito: "Tobi el buen chico". La siguiente pertenecía a Itachi y Kisame, había un ojo sharingan y un pececito sonriente, esta no decía nada. Probablemente Itachi había convencido a Kisame de usar algo más "original" para su puerta, por lo tanto no le habían puesto nombre, eso o Tobi era el único raro que le había puesto nombre a su habitación…Finalmente llegaron a la habitación del rubio, la chica se desanimó pues quería ver los demás dibujos. Pero luego tendría tiempo para verlos. La puerta de Deidara era, como se esperaba, una obra de arte. Prácticamente no había puerta, era solo un trozo de madera lleno de dibujos y frases como la de "el arte es una explosión" y dibujos de pajarillos y arañas de arcilla, el dibujo que más destacaba era la cara del rubio, la cual sonreía con algo de malicia, para terminar había un letrero gigante que llevaba el nombre de "Deidara" con pequeñas explosiones a su alrededor.

Deidara sonrió con autosuficiencia con el rostro escondido tras las sombras al ver como la chica se mostraba sorprendida y comenzaba a tantear la puerta, enfocando la vista para observar mejor cada dibujo en la oscuridad. Sin embargo cuando Yuki volvió a girarse hacia a él fingió no darle importancia.

— ¿Y tú que me ves? —El poseedor de ojos zafiro se abrió paso hacia la puerta y la abrió con un empujón. Yuki observó intrigada el interior de la habitación una vez que se hubo prendido la luz.

La habitación era increíblemente extensa. Había dos camas, una muy mal tendida, la cual reconoció como la que Deidara empleaba para dormir, y otra que aún permanecía muy bien arreglada. Ambas llevaban colchas negras con nubes rojas, idénticas al diseño del uniforme de Akatsuki. Luego había un pequeño escritorio con una lamparita de noche, este estaba lleno de pinturas, colores, plumones, brochas, hojas y lápices sorprendentemente muy ordenados a comparación del resto de la habitación. No estaba muy mal, pero si había cosas que no debían estar ahí como aquel envase vacío de ramen instantáneo, ni aquel cartón de leche vencida, tampoco debía haber una bata tirada, ni tampoco estaba bien que el jabón estuviera a un lado del reloj. Yuki suspiró.

— ¿Es que acaso no limpias? —Deidara, quién se había entretenido observando su puerta, se giró sorprendido al escuchar aquella voz tan suave. En todo el día la chica había hablado muy poco, y ahora era uno de esos momentos. Pronto su cerebro proceso la pregunta y un sonrojo de indignación apareció en su rostro.

— Si no te gusta límpialo tu misma o vete a dormir a otra parte —Dijo mientras se tiraba en su cama, haciendo que la almohada volase a estrellarse contra el suelo.

La joven infló las mejillas y suspiró resignada, luego se sentó con cuidado en la cama que le correspondía y observó todo a su alrededor. Tantas pinturas adornando las paredes, tantas esculturas a su alrededor. Había que admitir que Deidara realmente era prodigioso en la arte.

El joven artista se giró hacia Yuki, esta tenía la mirada perdida en sus paredes. Entonces pudo observar mejor a la chica. Tenía ojos tan negros como la noche y su cabello lacio y oscuro llegaba hasta por debajo de la espalda, era de complexión delgada y su piel era blanca como la leche. Por fin pudo observarla con claridad, durante la cena no pudo presenciarla bien y tampoco durante la batalla.

— Eres ninja médico, ¿no es así? — Observó la pequeña mochilita que dejaba a un lado de la cama, donde sabía que guardaba todo lo necesario para atender a algún herido o enfermo.

— ¿Eh? —La chica reaccionó y casi cae de la cama al perder el equilibro, pero logró mantenerse sobre esta —S-si…así es…Tsunade-sama insistió en que aprendiera—Dijo algo avergonzada mientras sacaba la lengua y se rascaba detrás de la nuca. Era algo torpe.

— Lo he visto en la batalla de antes —Yuki se desanimó en cuanto menciono la batalla, Deidara se acostó en su cama, se quitó la bata de uniforme y luego se metió entre las mantas, seguido de esto apago la luz —Será mejor que te olvides de una buena vez de eso, si no lo haces Pein te castigará —Rió divertido

Yuki sintió una punzada en el corazón y con una rapidez sorprendente se metió entre las mantas, evitando que algunas lágrimas se escaparan de sus ojos. Abrazó las mantas entre sus puños e intento dormir. Deidara se quedó observando la oscuridad en dirección donde yacía la cama de la de cabellos oscuros con cara confundida, luego chasqueó la lengua y se acomodó para dormir. — Que rara —Susurró para si mismo, en el acto se quedó profundamente dormido. La chica no podía dormir, aunque apretara sus ojos con fuerza. Lo único que lograba era recordar aquella escalofriante batalla.

**Flash Back**

_La chica se encontraba recargada contra un árbol, respirando agitadamente después de semejante pelea. Frente a ella, en otro árbol, se encontraban los examinadores. Todos llevaban el mismo uniforme, una bata negra con nubes rojas. Bajo ellos se encontraban sus compañeros de equipo, preocupados por ella y desesperados al no poder hacer nada._

— _¡__Yuki-chan! __—__Un chico rubio de ojos azules estaba sumamente herido, este se encontraba tendido en las piernas de la chica de ojos esmeralda con cabello rosado, detrás de ellos su sensei los trataba de cuidar de algún ataque, vigilando con su sharingan hacia todas direcciones._

_La chica temblaba, tenía miedo, la batalla anterior apenas y había dañado a los enemigos. Pero todo iba según lo planeado, sabía lo que tenía que hacer._

—_Fuyuno Yuki, solo podemos decirte algo__—__ Una sonrisa malévola acecho desde la sombra del árbol._

_La joven tragó saliva, observó a sus malheridos amigos __—__Naruto-kun, sakura, Kakashi-sensei__—__Susurró mientras apretaba ambos puños._

_Un suspenso reinó la atmósfera, después de unos segundos los de negro volvieron hablar._

—_Tu…has pasado__—__Después de eso solo sintió como sus piernas le fallaban, luego presencio su propia caída desde esa altura. Fue lento y eterno para ella, pero tan rápido para los demás._

—_Demonios, si cae desde esa altura morirá__—__Escucho a su sensei pronunciar esto antes de perder el conocimiento. Cuando lo recupero por primera vez fue solo por unos segundos, era cargada por el rubio de ojos azules. Luego volvió a cerrar los ojos, y cuando los abrió ya se encontraba en el escondite delos Akatsuki._

**Fin del Flash Back**

Despertó, había sido una noche muy larga, bostezó y se tomó su tiempo para estirarse y despabilarse. No podía olvidar la batalla, pero al menos se sentía un poco mejor.

Para su suerte ya había amanecido. Sonrió al ver a su compañero de habitación aún dormido y murmurando cosas incoherentes entre sueños y mover la mandíbula como si estuviera comiendo, Deidara se veía tan inocente durmiendo, otro punto importante que indicaba que la actitud de los Akatsuki en su escondite era totalmente diferente. Se sentó y dejó que la brisa meciera su despeinado cabello, suspiró y luego se decidió a arreglarse. Tiritó al tener contacto con el suelo, estaba muy frio. Caminó hacia un pequeño espejo que había en la habitación, arriba de una cajonera. Comenzó a reír divertida, lucía como si la hubieran espantado por la noche gracias a todo lo que se movía al dormir.

Rebusco en los cajones y encontró lo que necesitaba, un cepillo. Lo observó por unos momentos y se preguntó si el rubio se enojaría si lo usaba, opto por arriesgarse y no dejar que cuando este despertara se burlara de ella. Tardó unos minutos en desenredarlo, pero quedó como quería al final. Dejo a un lado el cepillo y comenzó a acomodarse el cabello.

—No, Kijame no puedo nabar—Murmuró entre sueños el joven de ojos zafiro. Yuki reprimió una risita y continuó arreglándose, ignorando las quejas de Deidara sobre un flotador de patos.

—Me pregunto como irán Naruto-kun y los demás…—Dijo mientras acariciaba en el espejo su propio reflejo, perdida en sus pensamientos.

Un golpe en seco la distrajo, Deidara había ido a dar contra el suelo.

— ¡No Kisame! —Gritó en el justo momento que abría los ojos y se llevaba las mantas encima de el, haciendo que lo cubrieran por completo. Un rato de silencio se produjo. — ¡Sáquenme de aquí! —La chica no pudo retener sus carcajadas, tuvo que tirarse al suelo y sostener su estómago. Su rostro estaba rojo de tanta risa y casi se asfixiaba. Caminó torpemente donde Deidara y comenzó a desenrollarlo de las mantas, una vez hecho esto se dejó caer al suelo de nuevo riendo.

—C-Cállate—Reclamó la victima de aplastamiento—E-esto no debe salir de aquí ¿Me oyes?

—Esta bien, esta bien, pero no te sonrojes solo por eso—Rió la chica al ver que sus mejillas se encontraban encendidas

— ¿Eres tonta? Yo no me sonrojo por cosas así.

—Si, si, claro Deidara-kun—Siguió riendo mientras ayudaba a Deidara a incorporarse tomándolo por los hombros y dejando que se apoyara en ella. — ¿Por qué más podrías estar rojo? —Pero pronto sintió algo que no era normal, algo que estaba mal — ¡Espera! —Enseguida llevó su mano a la frente del rubio, este se hizo hacia atrás por tan repentina acción y la observó confundido —¡Estas ardiendo en fiebre!.

* * *

**Bien, estaré encantada de saber sus opiniones y me gustaría saber si les gustaría que lo continue ^^**


	2. Fiebre

**Aqui les traigo otro cap!!! Y wiii!! soy feliz!! mi prmer review!!**

**xXxMinimixXx **Me hace tan feliz que te haya gustado el fic ^-^. Jajaja, Tobi el buen chico hará muchas cosas buenas en este fic, ya verás. Y ¿que insinuas de deidara? xDD. Bueno, espero que este capitulo te guste tanto como el otro e incluso mas.

**Espero que mas personas se animen a leer este fic, pues me haría muy muy feliz que lo hicieran. En fin, aqui les traigo el cap~**

* * *

**Fiebre**

—Si, si, claro Deidara-kun—Siguió riendo mientras ayudaba a Deidara a incorporarse tomándolo por los hombros y dejando que se apoyara en ella. — ¿Por qué más podrías estar rojo? —Pero pronto sintió algo que no era normal, algo que estaba mal — ¡Espera! —Enseguida llevó su mano a la frente del rubio, este se hizo hacia atrás por tan repentina acción y la observó confundido —¡Estas ardiendo en fiebre!.

Un silencio incómodo se apoderó del lugar, el joven solo observaba con molestia a la chica, esperando impaciente a que decidiera quitar su mano de su frente, pero al final fue el quien término apartándola.

—No lo digas como si fuera la gran cosa.

— ¡Pero estas que hierves! —Exasperó la joven con la actitud tan relajada del rubio. —Deberías dejar que te examine solo para descartar cualquier cosa.

—No necesito que nadie me examine, yo se como me encuentro. No es la primera vez que cojo frio por la noche ¿Sabes? —Dijo molesto con la actitud de Yuki.

—Pero ¿Cómo sabes que solo es un resfriado y no es algún virus? No me parece que un resfriado cause fiebre tan alta de golpe. —La joven de ojos azabache se sentía una completa inútil, sintiendo preocupación por semejante tonto que sabía que no le escucharía por más que insistiera. Se tiró en la cama dejando salir un sonoro suspiro de resignación cuando Deidara la ignoró olímpicamente mientras se metía de nuevo entre las mantas y se enrollaba en estas.

—Escúchame bien, nadie tiene que saber esto—La chica se giró sorprendida hacia el joven de ojos zafiro, este se había acomodado de costado, con la vista hacia la pared dándole la espalda a Yuki—Si Pein se entera y tiene una misión lista para mí no quiero que la cancele por semejante estupidez.

Yuki observó aún con preocupación a su compañero, buscando algo con que responderle, pero no pudo pues la respiración del rubio indicaba claramente que este ahora estaba profundamente dormido.

—Supongo que tiene razón, no debería preocuparme tanto. Después de todo el debe saber mejor que yo lo que hace. —Dicho esto se levantó de la cama y se acercó a las ventanas de la habitación, tomó ambas cortinas abiertas de par en par y las cerró, evitando que el solo fuera a dar directamente contra el rostro del durmiente. Luego se acercó a la puerta y abandonó la estancia.

El pasillo lucía mas iluminado que anoche, ahora se podría observar perfectamente los dibujos de las puertas de cada habitación. Sin embargo la mayoría estaban abiertas, mostrando todo el interior de estas. Parecía que los Akatsuki habían madrugado esa mañana.

—Me pregunto donde estarán los baños—Yuki quería lavarse antes de bajar a desayunar, sin embargo se encontraba totalmente desorientada en su primer día.

— ¡Hidan! —Un grito provino desde el piso de abajo, seguido de varios correteos de un lado a otro haciendo que el suelo retumbara.

— ¿Qué estará sucediendo? —La chica miró hacia abajo, como esperando milagrosamente adquirir rayos X para poder observar lo que acontecía en el piso de abajo.

—Parece que es hora del baño—Una voz áspera y grave sonó desde el otro lado de una de las habitaciones, sorprendiendo a Yuki y haciendo que esta se girara para encontrarse con aquel hombre que planeaba cenarla ayer por la noche, sin embargo curiosamente al hablar la expresión de Zetsu solo mostraba movimiento muscular del rostro del lado que tenía la piel mas clara, el oscuro permanecía inmóvil e incluso podría jurar que se encontraba roncando.

-Zetsu-sama, Buenos días…Esto… ¿Por qué dice que es la hora del baño? —El lado claro del rostro (que era el único que tenía el ojo abierto) le lanzó una mirada de total paz y tranquilidad dentro de si mismo y, ignorándola olímpicamente como Deidara, comenzó a dirigirse hacia las escaleras que llevaban al segundo pasillo. A Yuki le resbaló una gotita por la frente y un gracioso pensamiento por parte de su subconsciente sobre "el hombre planta hippie" la confundió enormemente.

Al final se decidió por bajar ella misma a enterarse de lo que sucedía. Mientras recorría las escaleras varios pensamientos sobre Zetsu cruzaban por su mente, pero la distrajeron tanto que no se dio cuenta de que cierta personita le había metido el pie en el último escalón. Teniendo como resultado un fuerte golpe contra el suelo, para su "suerte" su nariz amortiguo la caída.

— ¿Eh? ¿No hay dinero? —Una voz masculina llegó a sus oídos, no le hizo falta analizar más información al escuchar esto para saber de quien se trataba esa persona. Estaba a punto de ponerse de pie para lanzarle un verdadero grito a Kakuzu cuando otra voz intervino.

—Kakuzu ¿Qué hace Fuyuno tirada de tapete? —Esa voz la conocía bastante bien, no se trataba ni más ni menos que de Pein, el que se hacía llamar el líder de Akatsuki…Y quien se había emborrachado junto al hombre pez en la junta pasada.

—Yo solo buscaba dinero—Seguido de estas palabras sin disculpa o resentimiento alguno Kakuzu desapareció bajando por las escaleras. Yuki casi le gritaba un par de cosas en el lenguaje de Hidan (N/a: Ya se imaginarán que tipo de cosas…Y no, no hablo de "Jashin-sama-cosas"…) Pero Pein se le adelantó.

— Bien, has pasado una de las novatadas más inocentes. Ahora solo te falta pasar otras siete y estarás a salvo—Este comentario heló la sangre de la chica e hizo que entrara en pánico, abandonando por completo las ganas de levantarse del suelo, decidió quedarse ahí por el bien de su salud. Una pequeña risa escalofriante la sacó de su miedo. —No es cierto, solo bromeo, Kakuzu se lo hace a todos todo el tiempo—Dijo mientras dejaba furiosa y lanzando rayitos por la cabeza a la chica tras el, llegando hasta las mismos escaleras por los que Kakuzu había bajado, pero repentinamente se detuvo. —O puede que me equivoque…—Susurró lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Yuki lo escuchara, acto seguido, bajo las escaleras con una risa de científico loco que ciertamente asusto e hizo que una gotita le resbalara por la sien a la joven.

—Esto es muy, muy raro—Afirmó con un suspiro mientras intentaba levantarse con cuidado. Sin embargo, justo cuando pensó que la cosa no podía ponerse más rara, la cosa más perturbadora jamás vista por sus ojos pasó frente a ella.

— ¡A tomar el baño!

Bien, esto si que no se le quitaba ni con meses de terapia. Pobre, su mente colapsaría en cualquier momento. ¿Y a quien no le sucedería lo mismo si esta escena fuera presenciada por él mismo?

El miembro de Akatsuki de pelo grisáceo, osea Hidan, lucía algo emocionado corriendo por el pasillo en dirección a alguna de las puertas que se encontraban ahí. Claro ¿Qué de malo había en ver a un inmortal corriendo a tomar un baño? Bueno, el problema no estaba ahí, si no que estaba más en la cuestión de que… ¡No traía ropa alguna encima!

Hidan, tan feliz y despreocupado como un niño persiguiendo un camión de helados, había pasado frente a la chica con un lindo cartelito de "censurado" para no perturbar la virgen vista de nuestros lectores, lamentablemente el cartelito no tenía efecto alguno dentro de la historia. Así que ya se imaginarán el trauma de la desafortunada joven, de solo 15 años de edad.

La chica se encontraba contra un rincón, con un aura oscura rodeándole. Hidan había llegado a su destino, al baño, pero no había dejado de perturbar a la chica con la vergonzosa escena anterior. La pobre se restregaba los ojos, tratando de borrar residuo alguno de aquello después de haberse propinado varios golpes en la cabeza.

— ¿Yuki? ¿Qué te ha sucedido? —Konan había salido de otra de las habitaciones con una toalla en la cabeza, vistiendo su típica bata de Akatsuki, la chica solo negó con la cabeza y siguió restregándose los ojos —Esto solo puede significar…eh Yuki… ¿De casualidad es la hora del baño de Hidan?...Te recomiendo que te quedes encerrada en tu habitación a esta hora, a menos que quieras bajar como yo antes de esta hora y venir a bañarte. Recuerda, nunca bajes al segundo piso a las 7 horas con 34 minutos y 66 segundos del amanecer, por favor. —La chica hizo circulitos con el dedo mientras que el aura crecía —Yo ya he terminado de usar este baño, tal vez un baño de agua caliente te vendría bien después de tal susto. Pero no te demores, Zetsu de vez en cuando suele morir de hambre a la hora del desayuno, si lo haces esperar tal vez tú misma te conviertas en su desayuno.

—Pero… ¿Por qué lo haría esperar?

—Pues por que no podrá comer, claro

— ¿Por qué no podrá comer?

—Bueno, si la comida no esta lista es obvio que no habrá que comer… Estas consiente de que a ti te toca preparar el desayuno hoy… ¿Verdad?

La chica se quedó estupefacta.

— ¿C-como que me toca… ¡P-pero yo no sabía que…

— ¿Es que acaso no has visto los trabajos asignados? —Konan señaló la pared a un lado de ellas, un papel enorme yacía colocado en esta con el título "Trabajos asignados". La chica se acercó y observó la tabla que tenía todos los días de la semana y diferentes trabajos como: desayuno, almuerzo, cena, limpiar el jardín, regar las plantas, regar a Zetsu (N/a: O.o), limpiar las habitaciones, limpiar los pasillos etc. Y luego había los nombres de cada miembro apuntados en ella, asignándole una tarea a cada uno. Luego confirmo lo que Konan había dicho, ella era la primera en la lista de "Lunes" y en "desayuno". Suspiró, era verdad. Y la cosa no mejoró cuando se dio cuenta de que al día siguiente se encargaría de la cena. Por suerte en el tercer día no le tocaba nada, pues su nombre no estaba. Así que supuso que era su día libre.

— ¿Pero por que asignan trabajos? —Preguntó confundida la joven

—Bueno, no pensarás que el lugar se mantiene limpio por si solo ¿O si?, hemos intentado contratar sirvientes, pero Kakuzu se puso histérico además de que era un peligro por si nos traicionaban—Pronto Konan desapareció por las mismas escaleras por las que habían ido los demás. La chica suspiró y entró al baño.

O

o

o

Se encontraba preparada, un cucharón enorme en la mano derecha sostenido en alto y con la izquierda un cuchillo en la misma posición, vestía un delantal con nubecitas rojas con sonrisas adorables (N/a: Dios sepa de donde lo saco) y tenía expresión decidida. Entonces entró en acción.

Un huevo fue su primera víctima, le dio suaves golpecitos contra la sartén y luego lo abrió y dejó caer su contenido en ella. Luego tomó un par de trozos de tocino y lo puso a un lado del huevo. Sacó una olla y la llenó de agua, la puso a hervir y tiró arroz en ella. Comenzó a batir con cuidado y luego volvió con el huevo, le dio una vuelta con la espátula y fue a buscar platos. Sacó una jarra vacía y también unas 10 naranjas, exprimió con todas sus fuerzas las inocentes naranjas (Que de por sí su fuerza asemejaba a la de Sakura) y luego vertió agua en la jarra para que se llenara por completo. Otro huevo y otro par de tocino reemplazaron a los anteriores, que ya estaban listos. La olla comenzó a gorgotear, la chica revolvió de nuevo con el cucharón. Regreso con el jugo de naranja fugazmente y le puso algo de azúcar para luego comenzar a mezclar, el huevo comenzó a quemarse, corrió para auxiliarlo, el agua del arroz comenzó a desbordar agua a causa de los brutales gorgoteos, el tocino comenzó a quemarse. Otro huevo se estalló y otro par de tocinos fueron depositados en la sartén. La chica sudaba, comenzó a verter el jugo en ocho vasos. El arroz no aguantaría mucho mas, otro huevo, otro tocino, mas vasos y…

Un grito que hasta los ojos de Itachi escucharon.

O

o

o

La mesa estaba llena de comida, un desayuno realmente apetitoso. Huevos y tocino, el onigiri, la leche con chocolate, el pan, la fruta, los pequeños sándwiches y el dulce jugo de naranja.

—B-buen provecho—Una chica quemada que respiraba agitadamente dio el aviso que todos esperaban escuchar, ahora a comenzar a comer.

La chica suspiró mientras tomaba asiento entre Konan y Tobi, quienes disfrutaban la comida con todo lo que podían.

— ¡La comida esta algo quemada, pero deliciosa! Tobi sería incluso un mejor chico si comiera así todos los días. Te luciste Yuki-chan. —Tobi comía un poco de todo, parecía que nunca saciaría su hambre, era como un barril sin fondo.

La chica se sonrojó

—No digas eso Tobi-kun, si tu no hubieras llegado en el momento en el que la olla se derramó en el suelo y el fuego comenzó a incendiar la cocina no se que hubiera hecho, ah, tampoco se que hubiera hecho si tu no hubieras tenido la idea del pan, los sándwiches, la leche con chocolate y la fruta y no me hubieras ayudado a prepararlos.

A Konan le resbaló una gotita por la sien.

— ¿Así que Tobi es un maestro culinario eh? —Tobi rio complacido ante el comentario de Konan. —Ya vi donde quedo el 70% de su cerebro…—Susurró a Yuki al oído.

La chica rió sintiéndose algo culpable, pero cuando Tobi la observó confundido esta le regaló una sonrisa, sonrisa que se desvaneció al observar hacia el asiento de enfrente, vacío, donde debía de estar Deidara. Konan notó la expresión de la chica y sin mucha importancia suspiró aburrida.

—Deidara es un holgazán, ni siquiera para comer se levanta. Cuando el niño se vuelva anémico yo no pienso cuidarlo. Jum, saltándose el desayuno sin siquiera haber probado la cena ¿Qué demonios es eso? —La kunoichi se recargó en su mano derecha.

— ¿No será que Deidara-sempai esta haciendo dieta?

—Tobi, solo a ti se te ocurre eso ¿Para quedar mas delgado de lo que ya esta? No es broma, un día de estos caerá enfermo por tener las defensas tan bajas, ya me lo imagino—A Yuki le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda. —Oye ¿Qué te pasa? —Konan la observó confundida.

"_Nadie se tiene que enterar de esto"_

"Si Pein se entera y tiene una misión lista para mí no quiero que la cancele por semejante estupidez."

Las palabras de Deidara le retumbaron el la cabeza. Se levantó de su asiento, tomo un plato y lo comenzó a llenar de fruta. Konan la observó algo incrédula a la chica.

—No pensarás llevarle eso a Deidara…Lo siento, pero ese joven no comerá eso ni aunque sea lo único comestible en toda la faz de la tierra, ni siquiera deberías molestarte.

—Buen provecho…—La chica la ignoró y se dirigió al segundo piso, pasando por desapercibida de los demás. Comenzó a subir las escaleras.

Al llegar a la puerta encontró algo diferente, no sabía por que con tanto garabato, pero algo había diferente. Sin tomarle mucha importancia y con mucha prisa la chica abrió la puerta lentamente. Deidara no estaba en su cama.

— ¡Deidara! —Terminó de abrir de golpe, buscando al rubio en todas direcciones. Se calmó una vez que lo localizó sentado en el escritorio donde tenía todos sus artículos de arte, tenía un lápiz negro en la mano y dibujaba en una hoja, sin embargo, estaba dormido. Así es, Deidara estaba dormido con la cabeza apoyada en aquel papel. La joven sonrió y se acercó a el, observó su dibujo. Apenas era un boceto, pero parecía ser un rostro femenino. Por alguna razón su instinto le indicó que se volteara hacia atrás, a la puerta aún abierta. Entonces lo notó. Debajo del pequeño letrerito que decía "Deidara" adornado con explosiones, ahora había uno nuevo. Este ahora decía "Yuki" y tenía flores moradas alrededor. La chica sintió una sensación extraña en el estómago, se giró hacia su compañero y asentó el plato de fruta a un lado del escritorio, tomó la manta de la cama y envolvió en esta al rubio. Con la sonrisa aún grabada en su rostro observó su rostro, no tenía buena pinta, su sonrisa se desvaneció. Tenía las mejillas encendidas y peor aún, ahora tenía dificultades para respirar.

Sin dudarlo dos veces colocó su mano en su frente y la apartó enseguida.

— ¡Esta aún mas caliente!

— ¿Qué esta aun mas caliente? —Una voz se escuchó desde el otro lado de la habitación, era Konan.

— ¡K-Konan-san!

— ¿Sucede algo?

— N-no, nada —Dijo mientras se ponía enfrente de Deidara, intentando ocultar su estado.

Konan vaciló un momento, pero luego jaló a Yuki de la mano.

—Vamos, tenemos que sacarte las medidas para tu traje de Akatsuki —Acabó diciendo mientras la dirigía hacia la puerta, pero al tomar la perilla notó algo. —Que lindo letrero—Dijo con un tono algo meloso antes de seguir jalando a la chica, cerrando la puerta tras ellas.

—En fin, ¿Cómo te fue con Deidara?

—El esta durmiendo, le deje el plato a un lado.

—Que desperdicio de desayuno. De seguro lo dejará ahí por todo el día. Bueno, busquemos a Tobi, que a el también le toca ayudarnos a tomarte medidas. —Dijo mientras literalmente arrastraba a Yuki por las escaleras.

—Tal vez, pero el sabrá si comérselo o no…—Dijo la chica aún algo preocupada.

— No creo que coma en realidad, odia comer cosas saludables. Es por eso que enferma a cada rato, no me sorprendería que enferme mañana, o pasado, o el día siguiente.

— ¿S-Si verdad?-Forzó una sonrisa nerviosa. De cierto modo estaba feliz de estar con Konan, había al menos una persona de su mismo sexo con quien podía charlar y entretenerse, pero igual hacía comentarios que resultaban ponerla nerviosa en ocasiones, claro, no lo hacía a propósito.

O

o

o

—Hemos terminado—Sonrió triunfante Tobi una vez que terminó de medir con la cinta medidora y Konan hubo apuntado la última medida sacada. Yuki se estiró aliviada de poder moverse después de tanto tiempo. Konan se había emocionado con diferentes diseños que podían quedar bien a la chica.

— ¿Para cuando deben tenerlo listo? —Preguntó curiosa la chica

—Mañana a primera hora, máximo para el almuerzo—Yuki se quedó sorprendida.

— ¿Cómo lo van a tener listo tan rápido?

—Fácil—Konan sonrió con algo de malicia y se levantó de la silla donde estaba mientras sostenía en alto el papel lleno de modelos para el traje de Yuki, todos negros con nubes rojas, como era de esperarse. Y luego señalo hacia una cortina roja que salió de la nada. Esta se abrió de par en par. — ¡Hoy es el taller de costura de Akatsuki!

La cortina dio paso a casi todo el Akatsuki, pero no solo eso, si no que cada quien traía un delantal de esos que se usan para hacer alguna obra de arte y sostenían una tela de diferentes colores en alto. Una sonrisa encantadoramente escalofriante estaba dibujada en la expresión de todos. A Yuki le resbaló una gotita de sudor cuando dijeron al unísono: "Equipo Akatsuki listo para la acción" y cada quien tomaba posición de superhéroe. Sin embargo un grito (O insulto mejor dicho…) hizo que todo el "elenco" cayera al suelo.

— ¡Maldita sea! ¡Estas cocinándote vivo Deidara!

* * *

**Oh no!! Hidan descubrió a Deidara Dx**

**En el proximo cap, algo le pasa a itachi uchiha. Deidara esta débil y en cama. Itachi desaparece por varias horas de el escondite. Pein convoca a una junta importante a todos los miembros. **

**¿Que tiene que ver Sasuke en esto?**


	3. ¿Tomodachi?

**Wiii!! aki reportandose con el 3º cap!!! ^-^**

**Soii tan feliz!! ahora tengo dos lectoras!!! Eso me motiva mucho para continuar mi fic *w***

See, pobre Dei-dei, peeo ya sufrira las consecuencias por ser tan terco w. Y jajaja, bueno, es mi primera vez en fanfic, pero es mi tercer fic xDDD. Espero que este fic te guste tanto como el otro y perdón por la tardanza.....¡No le digas a janshin-sama! *Se esconde en una maceta(?)

**xXxMinimixXx **Jajaja, se nos va a quedar anémico el Deidara. Y creo que Yuki debió contratarte de doble de riesgos para la escena de Hidan, ya traumé a la pobre xDDD....Claro...se hubiera visto un poco raro...pero bueno, dejando eso a un lado... xDD. En este cap hay una escena donde Dei delira con Yuki presente, aunque no esta muy "aprovechada" por Yuki xDDD.

**espero que mas gente se anime a dejar review, eso me haría mas feliz de lo que estoy ^^**

**Disfruten el cap**

**

* * *

**

**¿Tomodachi?**

Deidara estaba muy mal, le había tomado la temperatura. 40º no estaba nada bien. Lo dejó con un paño de agua helada en la frente, sin poder hacer nada más ante la actitud terca del rubio. Ya el sufriría las consecuencias más adelante.

Sin embargo esa noche fue ella quien la sufrió, Deidara no dejaba de quejarse de un persistente dolor de cabeza. Yuki obviamente no pudo ni pegar un ojo en toda la noche, viéndose obligada a abandonar la calidez de sus mantas para cambiar el pañuelo, ya caliente, por uno mas helado para intentar bajarle la temperatura y hacer que el dolor cediera, pero nada funcionaba. La chica insistía en hacer que tomara unas tabletas, pero para su mala suerte cuando se dio cuenta estas ya se habían acabado. No tenía lo suficiente para tratarlo, el seguía insistiendo en que el "resfriado" desaparecería por si solo, sin embargo parecía que en lugar de mejorar empeoraba. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que comenzó a delirar por la alta fiebre, teniendo pesadillas en las cuales gritaba e incluso sollozaba, la chica intentaba calmarlo, pero este requirió de un "medio baño" para dejar de tener los malos sueños.

La chica tuvo que ir hasta el baño, llenar una pequeña cubeta de agua y ponerle hielos para que se enfriara. Hizo que Deidara se recostara encima de la cubeta mientras que ella remojaba su cabeza con agua. Claro, en el proceso el rubio estuvo quejándose del frio, además de que no dejaba de temblar. Pero al final consiguió hacer que los delirios cesaran. Pero horas después la fiebre, que había bajado muy poco, regreso.

Al amanecer Deidara estaba igual que como se fue a dormir, e incluso peor. La chica se encontraba desvelada y muy cansada. Tuvo que pedirle a Pein que le diera hasta el medio día libre para dormir, una vez que Deidara ya había quedado profundamente dormido (Y eso que dudaba entre que lo estuviera o que ya se había quedado inconsciente) no causo tantos problemas y la chica pudo dormir. Claro, al despertar y tomarle la temperatura a Deidara, quién había quedado sin cuidado por todo el tiempo que durmió, descubrió que ahora tenía 2 lindos grados de regalo de más. Al final Konan le pidió que se rindiera, por que si no, ella sería la que acabaría colapsándose en cualquier momento.

O

o

o

—Fuyuno, esto en verdad esta muy bueno—Kisame saboreaba un pequeño pedazo de arroz moldeado circularmente que poseía algas con algo adentro, aunque no sabía exactamente que era, le encantaba— ¿Se llamaba sushi no? ¿Qué es lo que contiene dentro?

Todos observaron a Kisame algo sorprendidos, algunos con una cara de desagrado. El hombre pez les observó confundido mientras se comía otros tres de un solo bocado.

—K-Kisame-sama…e-el sushi esta hecho de pescado crudo…. — Respondió temerosa Yuki. Kisame se puso verde, luego amarillo, luego rojo, y de último un verde barro. Después del espectáculo de colores Kisame corrió al baño, y todos hicieron una mueca de desagrado al escuchar el grotesco sonido de un líquido chocar contra el inodoro. Algunos incluso se taparon la boca, como reteniendo que a ellos les fuera a pasar lo mismo. La joven de ojos negros rió con nerviosismo.

—Le dije que no lo comiera—A Hidan le resbaló una gotita por la sien.

Después de esto todos comenzaron a reír entretenidos, incluso Yuki. Solo había una sola persona que no lucía tan feliz. Uchiha Itachi. Por alguna razón este ni siquiera había abierto la boca para articular una sola palabra en toda la cena, solo se dedicaba a comer.

—Recuerden que mañana tenemos una reunión de mucha importancia al anochecer en la sala de reuniones, mas les vale no faltar—Dijo un poco amenazante Pein mientras le daba un bocado a su comida. Zetsu hizo un sonido de fastidio de tantas veces que se los había dicho ya en ese día.

— ¿Pein-sama, por que aún no nos quieres decir de que trata la reunión? —Seguido de esto Yuki estornudó tres veces seguidas.

—Fácil, Fuyuno, simplemente quiero decirles algo importante—Otros cuatro estornudos—Es algo que se debe saber en su momento y…—Otros cinco estornudos—Zetsu, deja de tirarle pimienta a Fuyuno.

El aludido vio al líder con una cara que claramente expresaba molestia de su lado oscuro, el cual era el que se encontraba tirando pimienta encima de la joven de cabello negro mientras que el lado claro intentaba detenerlo.

—Te lo dije, Yuki-chan no se come—Riñó el lado claro mientras le arrebataba la pimienta. El lado oscuro simplemente se recargó en su brazo derecho, aburrido.

Yuki solo sonrió forzadamente.

—Por cierto, Yuki, tu traje esta listo—Konan había interrumpido el bocado de su deliciosa tarta de moras para observar a la chica mientras rebuscaba algo debajo de su silla, lo que sacó fue un pequeño paquete mal envuelto. Se lo entregó a la chica.

—Ah, muchas gracias Konan-san—Sonrió mientras lo guardaba a su vez debajo de su propia silla. Pero todos, absolutamente todos los presentes se quedaron observándola fijamente, esperando expectantes algo que ni ella sabía que era, aunque se esforzaba por averiguarlo — E-Eh… ¿S-Se les ofrece algo? ¿Se acabó la tarta? ¿Quieren que traiga más? —Preguntó nerviosa mientras que Konan se ponía de pie.

—Vamos, que esperas, ve a ponértelo—Dijo empujando a Yuki hacia el pasillo donde se encontraban los baños, esta sólo observo confundida a todos antes de ser encerrada en el baño. —Apresúrate, te esperaremos en la mesa.

—P-pero ¡Konan-san! —Sin embargo fue ignorada.

— ¿Por qué nadie me dijo que era pescado? ¡Me siento tan sucio! ¡Ahora resulto ser caníbal! —Kisame regalaba gritos a todos. Estaba furioso después de haberse tragado a sus primos, ahora estos recorrían el lindo túnel del cielo (N/a: en pocas palabras, el inodoro) y todo era por su culpa.

—Yo te avise—Hidan se deshizo de cualquier carga al levantar sus manos y declararse inocente. Kakuzu solo empezó a contar sus billetes, Itachi no hizo nada, Pein sostenía un espejo a Konan para que esta se peinara a gusto. Zetsu se regaba con su jugo de piña y Tobi jugaba con sus galletas de animalitos.

— ¡Y ahora me ignoran! ¡Ja! ¡Lo que me faltaba! ¡Son todos ustedes unos inútiles!

—"¿Qué son todos esos ruidos?"—Pensó mientras caminaba hacia el comedor, ya con su nuevo traje puesto. Era bastante cómodo, la verdad demasiado. No daba ni mucho calor ni mucho frio y la tela hacía suave contacto con su piel. El diseño de las nubes rojas tampoco estaba nada mal, el rojo contrastaba en el negro.

—Y-Ya regresé—Murmuró por lo bajo al entrar al comedor, llevaba ambas manos unidas frente a ella, Kisame calló al instante. Itachi, por primera vez en toda la noche, reaccionó y se giró hacia la chica, sus ojos eran claro signo de sorpresa. Kakuzu enseguida soltó su montón de dinero, Pein soltó el espejo y Konan dejó de peinarse. Zetsu ignoró y siguió ahora acabando con el jugo de manzana y Tobi decapito a uno de los animalitos de galleta con su boca. Hidan solo se limitó a articular: "Por Jashin-sama" Antes de que todos corrieran a formar el circulo de curiosos alrededor de la chica.

—Te luciste Konan, en serio ha quedado muy bien

—Por supuesto que sí, mis diseños siempre son los mejores

—Yuki-chan luce bien-**Yo no lo creo, vamos, sigue con el jugo**—Se escuchó decir a Zetsu antes de que este regresara a la mesa. (N/a: El de letras de negrita es el lado oscuro)

La chica llevaba un modelo muy igual a los otros, a excepción del diseño de la capa y que ella usaba falda en lugar de pantalón y que la capa estaba abierta a partir de la cintura para abajo (N/a: Parecida al modelo de Pein), sin embargo tenía el mismo largo que todas las demás capas. También tenía los zapatos del mismo modelo que Konan.

—¡Yuki-chan, estas muy mona! —Afirmó con emoción Tobi mientras aplaudía.

-G-Gracias Tobi…—Agradeció la chica con un pequeño sonrojo.

—Te queda bastante bien—Pein se acercó a ella más de lo que los demás lo habían hecho y observó con detenimiento a la joven. Todos lo observaron algo confundidos por su reacción y una gota gorda de sudor les resbaló cuando sacó un kunai de la nada. A Yuki la recorrió un escalofrió. —Solo falta algo—Seguido de esto comenzó a perseguir a la chica, quién comenzó a huir cuando este se le lanzó repentinamente. Todos observaban entretenidos sin hacer nada.

—E-Espera Pein-sama—Decía casi entre sollozos, pero este la ignoraba. Yuki pedía ayuda, y todos se encontraban de lo más relajados. — "¿Cómo pueden estar así de tranquilos?"—Pensaba mientras lagrimitas al estilo anime le brotaban de los ojos. Finalmente ocurrió lo que debía ocurrir. Pein la alcanzó y se tiró encima de ella, esta solo comenzó a gritar horrorizada mientras este acercaba el kunai cada vez más y más hacia su abdomen, donde llevaba amarrada su banda que la identificaba como ninja de Konoha. Finalmente con un movimiento rápido y limpio hizo un corte a mitad del símbolo, una vez hecho esto se levantó de encima de ella. Yuki tenía los ojos cerrados, asustada.

—Bienvenida a Akatsuki—Esto pudo haber jurado que lo escucho en un tono de voz cálido, su piel, que estaba fría y pálida por el susto, se erizó cuando una mano cálida le ayudo a incorporarse. Cuando lo logró pudo ver una sonrisa en la cara de todos los que la rodeaban, algunas mas entusiastas que otras, pero al final todos lo hacían. Esto hizo que una sonrisa más tímida se dibujara en su rostro. Pero un sentimiento le arruinaba el momento, la sonrisa se desvaneció, su corazón palpitaba con nostalgia y tristeza cuando el signo fue rayado a la mitad. A partir de ese momento era una ninja renegada de Konoha. Ella no quería todo eso. Pero sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Volvió a sonreír.

O

o

o

Deidara temblaba con brusquedad, ella trataba de hacerle beber agua con mucho trabajo.

El rubio estaba sentado en su cama, con los ojos cerrados y teniendo temblores por todo el cuerpo. Estaba helado y a su vez ardiente.

La chica comenzó a preocuparse aún más cuando desde el comedor se pudo escuchar como alguien bajaba de los cuartos corriendo hacia el baño, para luego vomitar. Esto fue algo que la preocupo demasiado, pues haber vomitado sin haber comido nada no estaba nada bien. Fue entonces que llevo a Deidara hasta la mesa e intentó que comiera algo de lo que había sobrado, pero este no tenía ni un poco de apetito. Al final a duras penas Yuki le empujo una galleta de las que Tobi había estado comiendo, pero esto hizo que Deidara se quejara mucho e incluso que escupiera un poco. Fue entonces que notó que su garganta estaba inflamada.

Después de eso lo llevó a la habitación, y ahí fue donde intento hacerlo tomar agua. Konan había ido a ayudarle, a pesar de todo lo que había dicho antes acerca de que no cuidaría de Deidara, Yuki sabía que en realidad se preocupaba mucho por el. Konan pasó un trapo de agua fría por todo el rostro del rubio mientras que la joven lo hacía beber toda el agua posible. Al final Deidara volvió a caer dormido y la mujer de cabello azul se ofreció a cuidarlo, dejando que Yuki descansara.

Al día siguiente Konan había logrado bajarle un poco la fiebre a Deidara. Yuki decidió que como era su día libre intentaría prestarle la mayoría del tiempo al enfermo. Esta vez entre ambas hicieron que comiera unos cuantos trozos de plátano y lo hicieron dormir de nuevo. Yuki examinó esta vez a Deidara, quién accedió ante las amenazas que Konan le imponía. Descubrió que en efectivo no se trataba de ningún resfriado, era un virus. Sin embargo aún no sabía exactamente que causaba el malestar, por lo tanto no sabía con que medicarlo además de no tener con que hacerlo.

Sin embargo, milagrosamente gracias a los cuidados de ambas, Deidara se quedó con una fiebre de 39º, aunque aún estaba muy alta había disminuido considerablemente. Aunque parecía que no iba a ceder más sin la medicina adecuada.

Al fin, después de varias horas ambas kunoichi abandonaron la estancia, exhaustas de tanto trabajo. Ya era hora de la junta a la que Pein las había convocado, así que tuvieron que dejar al rubio solo por unas horas.

O

o

o

Estaban todos sentados, un aura tensa los envolvió. El ambiente nocturno no ayudaba de mucho, tampoco los sonidos de animales nocturnos acechando a sus presas y otros sintiendo atracción hacia la luna. Pein estaba pensativo, tenía ambos puños fuertemente cerrados y parecía concentrarse mucho, parecía como si estuviera molesto. Yuki se preguntaba por que, y pensó que tal vez podría faltar alguien además de Deidara en la reunión. Comenzó a buscar a todos con la vista, entonces dio con un lugar vacío. —"Itachi" —fue lo primero que pensó.

—Esto… ¿Alguien ha visto a Itachi?

—Ha estado desaparecido todo el día—Respondió con frialdad Kisame. La chica tragó saliva al ver la terrorífica expresión que el hombre pez tenía.

—Absolutamente nadie sabe donde esta, yo lo vi salir hoy en la mañana, pero no se exactamente a donde—Afirmó el lado claro de Zetsu.

—Dejando eso a un lado, ¿Cómo se encuentra Deidara? —Preguntó con algo de interés Hidan. Yuki sonrió levemente.

—La fiebre ha bajado un poco

—Ya era hora. ¿A que quería llegar el muy idiota al no querer que nadie se enterara de que se encontraba mal? Incluso yo al principio pensé que estaba fingiendo para no limpiar el baño conmigo hasta que le toqué la frente—Explicó Hidan mientras subía ambos pies a la mesa—Debo admitir que fue grotesco ayer en la cena cuando fue al baño a vomitar, no se como siquiera tú pudiste ir a verlo.

—Ya estoy acostumbrada, como ninja médico me ha tocado en varias ocasiones tratar diversas enfermedades.

—Fue bueno que te unieras, así nos ahorramos mucho dinero en lugar de llamar al doctor—Kakuzu sonrió maliciosamente y a la chica le resbaló una gotita por la sien.

—No es tan fácil, los gastos serían casi los mismos pues necesito comprar medicinas—Este comentario decepciono mucho a Kakuzu.

—Atención a todos—La frialdad de Pein hizo que todos se erizaran y se giraran con cautela hacia el, este se encontraba de espaldas a ellos con mirada hacia la ventana, observando algo. Un rayo se pudo presenciar. Por alguna razón este le causo una rara ansiedad repentina Yuki.

Pein tomó su asiento de nuevo, Konan, al notar lo tenso que estaba, se acercó a el y le posó una mano en el hombro para intentar animarlo. Pero esto no sucedió.

—Zetsu…tengo una petición para ti—Pein le hizo un ademán con la mano para que este se situara a un lado de el, Zetsu obedeció y se puso donde se le indico. Pein comenzó a susurrarle algo al oído, este asentía a todo. Pronto este abandonó el lugar. Luego Pein volvió a llamar la atención de todos.

—Es hora de comenzar la reunión. —El ambiente se tornó tenso, todos se pusieron serios al sentir el aire tenso que el líder emanaba. Yuki casi tomó una posición de firmes, intentando olvidar lo ocurrido al ver el anterior rayo caer.

—Escuchen con atención, esto podría resolverles varias de sus dudas y no pienso repetirlo—Todos tragaron saliva al notar lo en serio que iba.

—A Itachi Uchiha se le fue asignada una fácil misión en otra aldea, sin embargo era tan fácil que decidimos enviarlo solo sin su acompañante—Su mirada se centró en Kisame, este solo gruñó y desvío la mirada. —Y cumplió exitosamente con su objetivo—La expresión de Yuki se tornó confundida. ¿Qué tenía eso de importante? —Sin embargo un problema se presentó, esto ya se había previsto. Pero ha habido un giro que nadie ha visto venir.

—Itachi se tropezó a mitad del camino con el último, además de el, existente en su clan, Uchiha Sasuke. —Yuki se tensó y se le formó un nudo en la garganta mientras apretaba los puños. Le llegó una imagen de su equipo, Naruto, Sai y Sakura.

**Flash back**

—_Encontrare a Sasuke y cumpliré mi promesa Sakura-chan ¡De veras! (N/a: O "dattebayo", como ustedes quieran interpretarlo) __—__Decía enérgico el rubio, este corría emocionado mientras que tras el una joven de cabello exóticamente rosado y otros dos jóvenes, ambos de piel pálida y cabello oscuro, jadeaban exhaustos. Uno por uno se dejaron caer en la tierra. Naruto se detuvo e hizo un puchero. __—__Vamos, si tomamos tantos descansos Sasuke escapará Sakura-chan. Con semejante peso cayendo en la tierra hasta Gaara se enteraría de que estamos aquí….eh…eh…s-sakura-chan__—__Naruto se dio cuenta de su error demasiado tarde, ahora Sakura tenía los ojos en llamas y su puño en alto, Naruto ya volaba por los aires._

— _¡__¿A que te refieres con "semejante peso"?! ¡Naruto bakka!_

_Yuki comenzó a reír divertida, se tiró al suelo para contener su risa. Pero fue en vano. Sai por otro lado, observaba a la chica retorcerse de la risa, sin comprender._

—…_Ah, ahora entiendo, con "semejante peso" Naruto-kun dijo que Sakura estaba gorda…__—__Entonces Sai acompañó a Naruto en su vuelo._

—_Los hombres son tan estúpidos__—__A Sakura le palpitaba una venita en la sien mientras que Yuki ahora tenía una gorda gotita de sudor en su nuca. Pero luego esbozó una sonrisa de nuevo. Era muy feliz con su equipo, por más extraño que fuera. __—"__Okashi"__—__Pensó la chica __—__"Ese nombre le quedaría mucho mejor a nuestro equipo"__—__Después de un rato, cuando Naruto y Sai fueron curados por Yuki y de mala gana por Sakura, comenzaron a caminar de nuevo._

—_Lo siento Sakura-chan, pero en serio quiero encontrar a Sasuke. Aunque de vez en cuando deba hacer esos comentarios…_

**Fin del flashback **

Regresó a la realidad, estaba fuera de lugar. Ahora todos comenzaron a levantarse rápidamente de sus asientos y se dirigieron a gran velocidad hacia la salida al exterior. La chica, aún sin saber por que, comenzó a seguir a todos.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— ¡¿Es que acaso no lo has visto?! Tendrías que estar ciega para no haber visto esa enorme bola de fuego—Respondió Hidan sin dejar de correr. — ¿En donde estaba tu cabeza cuando sucedió?

—B-bueno yo…solo estaba distraída…—Dijo algo nerviosa.

La adrenalina la invadió. Si esa bola de fuego y ese rayo anterior pertenecían a Sasuke significaba que no estaba tan lejos. Continuó corriendo ahora con más motivación.

O

o

o

Temblaba, tenía frio y una jaqueca enorme lo invadía junto con un mareo que hacía que su cabeza le diera vueltas. Se había vuelto a sentir fatal unas horas después de que Yuki y Konan lo dejaron solo en la habitación. Daba vueltas en la cama y se retorcía, intentando apaciguar la jaqueca, pero nada funcionaba. La fiebre había vuelto y hacía que este tuviera pesadillas cuando intentaba dormir. Recién se despertaba por que precisamente había soñado con algo de su pasado, despertó llorando asustado como un niño pequeño. Cosa por la cual pareció agradecer por unos segundos que nadie se encontrara con el. Sin embargo después fue arrepintiéndose, tal vez si le hubiera venido bien ser consolado…No, esto no podía ser ¿Por qué estaba pensando así? El podía estar bien el solo, no necesitaba de nadie. El había vivido tanto tiempo solo…Y no necesito a nadie…pero…fue doloroso… ¡No!, fue su decisión, obviamente estaba satisfecho con eso.

Miles de pensamientos atormentaban a Deidara, este se sostenía la cabeza con desesperación e intentaba apartarlos, pero no lograba nada. Sin poder resistir más el dolor profirió un grito y cayó de la cama, pero no fue escuchado. Trató de mantener la calma. Se recargó en el respaldo y se volvió a subir, prendió la luz pues todo se hallaba en completa oscuridad y se hizo un ovillo en la cama. Una vez que creyó haber apaciguado un poco el dolor decidió distraerse con algo para no estar tan mal. Tomó su arcilla y comenzó a moldear pájaros y otros animales, pero no para explotarlos. Aunque resultaba tentadora la idea…

Tomó sus preciadas pinturas y comenzó a pintar las figurillas. Estaba funcionando su distracción, el arte siempre lo hacía sentir mejor. Todo iba bien hasta que le llegó un vértigo tan fuerte que tuvo que ir al baño y se deshizo de su poco desayuno. Luego se dejó caer en la cama y antes de seguir sacó el termómetro para sacarse la temperatura.

Pronto el aparato comenzó a sonar, indicando que había terminado de tomar la temperatura. Deidara lo tomó en manos y soltó un lastimero gemido de fastidio cuando vio sus 43º. Pein de seguro lo mataría, después de desvelarse para bajarle la fiebre y luego haberle subido con tanta facilidad. Admitió que en serio se encontraba mal. Decidió cambiarse de ropas, pues la ropa que traía debajo del uniforme era en verdad incómoda.

Estaban tardándose mucho. Conociendo a Yuki ya debería de haber ido a verlo. La joven se preocupaba mucho por el aunque no lo admitía, esto siempre hacía tener una sensación cálida en el estómago al rubio. Era algo que nunca había sentido, pero con la chica cerca sentía que nada podía salir mal.

Decidió bajar a buscar a alguien, se sentía muy solito ahí encerrado. Con cuidado bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la sala de estar, se había llevado una que otra hoja y sus lápices de colores para dibujar un rato ya en compañía de los demás. (N/a: Que solito ni que nada, solo quiere que le tengan lastima y que lo atiendan como a un rey…)

O

o

o

Pein cargaba a Sasuke en su espalda, este estaba malherido y con varias vendas alrededor de sus ojos. Itachi había muerto. A Yuki aún no se le podía quitar la escena de la batalla en la cual Itachi cayó, inerte, al suelo. Seguido de esto Sasuke también cayó, pero solo en un estado de inconsciencia. Yuki, con su poco equipo médico, le basto para trasplantarle los ojos de Itachi a su hermano menor, quién tenía falta de uno de los suyos.

Todos estaban agotados, en especial Zetsu, quien era el que informaba a todos de lo que pasaba en la batalla eventualmente.

Al llegar, Yuki se encontraba exhausta después de lo recién pasado. Sasuke fue llevado a una habitación para que pudiera recuperarse. Sin saber que hacer Yuki decidió ver como seguía Deidara. Pero se sorprendió al encontrarlo, en lugar de en su habitación, en la sala de estar dibujando. Enseguida pensó en sermonearlo, pero pensó que si en realidad se encontraba muy débil Deidara no llegaría a ser tan estúpido como para hacer esfuerzos…o tal vez si…

—Deidara, ¿Qué haces? —El aludido le dirigió su somnolienta mirada a la joven. Esta solo se acercó a él y lo vio directamente a los ojos. — ¿Cómo te encuentras?...Deberías estar en cama

—Estoy bien, ya te dije que no necesito que te preocupes por mí.

— ¿Cómo va la fiebre?

—No soy tonto, me la tomé hace rato—Deidara desvió su vista—38º, no esta tan mal así que cállate y deja de hacer preguntas—Mintió el rubio mientras seguía con su dibujo. Yuki se acercó a la chimenea, la fogata estaba encendida. De seguro Deidara lo había hecho. Se sentó a un lado de Deidara y observó su dibujo. Era una simple y espontánea explosión que decía: "pum" en medio.

—Parece que desbordas de creatividad—Dijo en tono de broma

—Cállate—Respondió el chico algo fastidiado. Dejó a un lado sus preciados lápices y guardó todo. Sus mejillas estaban encendidas y sus ojos acuosos por la fiebre. Pronto su mirada se volvió perdida, su brillo desapareció. Pero Yuki no pareció percatarse de esto. Deidara comenzó a respirar agitadamente de la nada, como si estuviera asustado. Se levantón del sofá donde estaba y se llevo ambas manos a la cabeza mientras soltaba varios quejidos de dolor, dejándose caer en el suelo. Apenas la chica se dio cuenta de su estado se tiro a su lado también, le recargo una mano en el hombro, tratando de hacerlo reaccionar. Pero este parecía dentro de un trance, era un delirio.

Deidara comenzó a tener espasmos bruscos por todo el cuerpo. Yuki simplemente lo envolvió en sus brazos tratando de darle calma. Pero esto la sonrojo incluso a ella. Y al ver que no funcionaba lo soltó y empezó a frotarle la espalda en círculos, pero este seguía agitado. Pronto comenzó a murmurar cosas incoherentes mientras que las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos y no dejaba de retorcerse.

—Tranquilo, tranquilo—La chica luchaba por no perder la cordura, pero su voz comenzaba a quebrarse conforme el joven de ojos zafiro apretaba más su mano, la cual le había dado a cambio de que este dejara de retorcerse tan brusco. Deidara comenzó a gritar sin aviso previo. Provocando que Yuki saltara y se incorporara, con algo de miedo y sin buscar que hacer tomó a Deidara y lo sentó en el sofá, tomándolo por los brazos y apretándolos fuertemente. Deidara profirió un último gemido antes de caer inconsciente contra la chica.

—Deidara…—Esta le pasó una mano por la frente, su mirada se oscureció y apretó ambos puños con fiereza.

—¡Bakka!

* * *

**Wiii, ahi tienen el 3º cap, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que se animen a dejar review ^^**

**Recuerden, por cada review que mandan un Deidara en este mundo recibe educación artística. Así que si quieren Deidaras bien artísticos y cultos, ya saben que hacer xDDD**

**Ah, también por cada review un Zetsu es plantado en un jardín donde recibir amor =3**

**Zetsu: ...*enterrado hasta la cabeza en un jardín***


	4. Konan Okasama

**Cuarto cap arriba!!! Konnichiwa ^-^**

**Waaaa!! estoy tan feliz, tengo ya 3 lectoras!!! eso me hace verdaderamente feliz TTuTT. En este cap se dejaran algunas cosas en incognita, pero se irán resolviendo mas adelante así que_ "_**no os preocupeis"** ----- Siempre quise decir eso .w.**

**Momoko Uzumaki: **Waaa, punto malo *golpea al punto* *el punto sale volando*....así esta mejor =3 . ¿Corto las partes emocionantes? x-x...waa!! si te refieres a lo de la batalla de sasuke e itachi, bueno, es que nunka he escrito una pelea y pues me da meiio hacerlo mal, pero alguna vez tendré que redactar una pelea en este fic. Por lo pronto ahora Sasuke tiene un recuerdo de la batalla, muy pekeño, pero espero que no este fatal o que deje ciego a alguno w. En fin, ten por seguro que un deidara y un zetsu en este mundo te agradece =3

----En un lugar remoto del mundo-----

*Se ve a un deidara cortando artisticamente a su nuevo arbusto humano en el jardin llamado zetsu*

-----Regresamos----------

B3....Bueno, espero que disfrutes el cap!!!

**xXxMinimixXx: **Itachi me daba miedo w...pero bueno, hay que admitir que el hombre no era malo xDDD. Zetsu no puede controlar sus instintos canibales, pero no se preocupen, ya contrate a un equipo de seguridad por si se sale de control *se ve a un equipo de seguridad rodeando a Yuki*

Jajajaja, Pein pervertido! xDDDDD, no se me había ocurrido, pero ahora que lo leo creo que si, parecía tener intenciones que se pueden malpensar xDDDD. Pero bueno, espero que disfrutes mucho mucho el cap ^^

**Ran-chan: **¡Mi nueva lectora! *la estruja* Me alegra tanto que te haya gustado el fic y que te hayas decidido a dejar un review, eso me hace inspirarme u montón ^^. Otra que desmoralizó al recordarle que Itachi esta muerto xDDD. Y si, la personalidad de deidara a veces es egoista....¡Pero asi lo quiero! *apretuja a deidara* w

Deidara: *se asfixia*

Bueno, espero que disfrutes el cap ^^

**

* * *

**

**"Konan Okasama"**

Observaba con inquietud aquellos ojos carmesí que eran tan iguales a los suyos, salvo que los que él poseía tenían el odio que el otro le dijo que hiciera crecer cada vez más y más hasta su encuentro. Sus compañeros se habían alejado, había mandado al equipo "Hebi" lejos de ese lugar. No quería que absolutamente nadie irrumpiera en ese momento. Ya habiendo avanzado considerablemente la pelea a su favor. Su genjutsu, el sharingan, exigía ser usado después de ser activado. Su imagen mayor, su hermano, tenía una mano en su ojo izquierdo. Líquido carmesí desbordaba de esta mientras que el herido gruñía, no podía creer haber caído en ese truco. Itachi Uchiha había sido engañado por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Sasuke, la viva imagen joven de Itachi, tampoco se encontraba en muy buenas condiciones a pesar de haber logrado tanto en la pelea. No muy lejos otra persona observaba la pelea, ninguno de los dos; ni el Akatsuki ni el líder del equipo Hebi, pasaron por desapercibido al individuo. Más si lo ignoraron.

— ¿Qué dices ahora Itachi? ¿Es que mi odio ya te ha superado? —Sasuke sonrió maliciosamente. Itachi solo gruñó y se colocó en posición defensiva, aún sin demasiadas fuerzas para realizar un ataque ofensivo. Aunque para su suerte Sasuke tampoco parecía en condiciones.

—Cállate, pequeño hermano incompetente—Hizo énfasis en "pequeño" mientras apretaba ambos puños. No se hacía una idea de cómo podía estar resultando tan débil frente aquel mocoso, el que de pequeño siempre era algo caprichudo pero siempre lograba arrancarle una sonrisa al rostro de su madre. El solo lograba que su padre se sintiera con el ego elevado al tener un hijo tan prodigioso, uno que siempre sería el mejor de su generación, aquel niño que consiguió el sharingan a la corta edad de siete años. Sin embargo, fuera de eso, el solo era Itachi, el niño prodigio en su casa. Su madre más que contenta lucía preocupada por él. Siempre las miradas reservadas para el eran las de angustia, mientras tanto Sasuke se ganaba toda su atención y alegría. Ahora, con lo que se había convertido su "pequeño y tierno" hijo consentido probablemente a la madre le hubiera dado un paro cardiaco. Sin embargo, si el no hubiera matado a su clan Sasuke sería el mismo niño genial de su generación que era un hijo de mami caprichudo.

Había intentado sacarle un ojo a Sasuke, después de recordar un hecho ocurrido entre Madara y su hermano menor. La ceguera a la que conllevaba el uso excesivo del mangekyou sharingan lo había llevado a sacarle los ojos a su hermano para trasplantárselos a él mismo. Itachi quería lograr eso también. Sin embargo los genjutsus en defensa de su hermano le habían costado su propio ojo.

—Es suficiente Sasuke, a partir de ahora conocerás mi verdadero poder. Ya no fingiré más ser el hermano mayor compasivo. A partir de ahora de considerare un usuario de mangekyou sharingan y no tendré piedad alguna.

Seguido de esto Itachi comenzó a realizar sellos, sellos que Sasuke conocía demasiado bien. Pero que no tenía fuerzas para evadir. Lo único que vio fue una enorme bola de fuego dirigiéndose hacia el. Pronto comenzó a realizar sellos rápidos e hizo que su jutsu aún prematuro impactara contra la bola de fuego para amortiguar el golpe, sin embargo, el jutsu Chidori al no estar bien formado y moldeado dejó que la energía se descargara y dispersara por todos lados tal y como un rasengan que hubiera tenido los mismos defectos. Los rayos junto con el fuego saltaron por todos lados, destruyendo el lugar donde se encontraban. Lo primero en lo que ambos pensaron fue en dirigirse hacia el techo del lugar, donde aún se permanecía en pie.

Sasuke rió arrogante mientras Itachi lo observaba con incredulidad.

—Hasta que al fin me tomas en serio.

OoOoOoOoOo

—Así que, ya han comenzado—Pein se encontraba de cuclillas observando, desde lo alto de la salida de el escondite el lugar donde la batalla se llevaba a cabo. Este aún no lucía menos tenso.

Los demás miembros de Akatsuki fueron llegando pronto. Pein les hizo un ademán con la mano para indicarles que se detuvieran y no bajaran del lugar donde estaban. Frente a ellos un montón de rayos y mezclas de fuego impactaban a los integrantes.

Yuki llegó y observó con ansiedad una enorme bola de fuego que reinaba el cielo, como si esta estuviera siendo impulsada desde ambos lados, lo cual indicaba que ambos Uchiha usaban la misma técnica. Después unas extrañas e inusuales llamas negras derrotaron a favor del lado izquierdo. A la joven la recorrió un escalofrió mientras se ponía a un lado de Pein, arrodillándose para intentar ver mejor mientras su mirada se encuentra perdida en la batalla. Por un momento Pein nota ausente a la chica, pero trató de comprenderla y siguió también observando la batalla.

Tobi se había acercado a Yuki, le había colocado una mano en su hombro tratando de traerla a la realidad, pero esta no reaccionaba y eso hacía preocupar al Uchiha.

—No te preocupes, Itachi-san de seguro ganará la pelea—Lo que Tobi no sabía era que la última persona quien podría preocuparle era Itachi, quién mas le preocupaba era Sasuke. La joven conocía muy bien a su ex-compañero de equipo y sabía que Sasuke no se retiraría hasta morir. Su arrogancia era enorme y esto probablemente enfadaría a Itachi.

Yuki estaba a punto de pedirle a Tobi que no se preocupara por ella, pero un grito desgarrador la interrumpió y la dejó sin oxígeno. Esa voz pertenecía a Sasuke, a su compañero, a su amigo. Sin detenerse a pensar realizó la cosa más impertinente que nunca nadie hubiera esperado por su parte. Corrió hacia adelante, haciendo caso omiso a los gritos de Pein y los jalones que este le daba, solo quería llegar a ese lugar. Tobi la tomó por la cintura y también comenzó a gritarle, pero la joven no escuchaba ni una palabra de lo que le decían. Hasta que perdió el equilibrio y Pein y Tobi se vieron forzados a soltarla mientras esta caía del pequeño barranco que había frente al escondite, esta enseguida se dio cuenta de su error y se regañó a sí misma por no siquiera haber tomado la bajada más segura, que tenía un camino especial para que pudieran bajar de ahí.

— ¡Fuyuno! —Escuchó gritar al líder mientras comenzaba a caer. Tenía los ojos cerrados y solo sentía como se golpeaba contra diversas rocas. El ruido de la pelea se acercaba cada vez más y más a ella. O mejor dicho, ella se acercaba más a la pelea. Pero de nada le serviría llegar a ella si caía desde tal altura. Concentró chakra en la palma de ambas manos y en la planta de ambos pies, seguido de esto enterró tanto sus manos como sus pies en la tierra, sin embargo continuó derrapando y haciendo dañó a sus dedos. Finalmente logró mantenerse firme en una pequeña roca a la que había logrado agarrarse. Con mucho cuidado de un salto logró subirse a la roca y enseguida se pegó contra la pared, respirando agitada por el susto.

—Yuki-chan ¿Te encuentras bien? —Era la voz de Tobi, este parecía estar bajando desde el camino seguro. Yuki no respondió y acumuló chakra en sus pies, después se dejó caer de nuevo para correr en posición recta con los pies pegados a la tierra gracias al chakra. Cuando al fin tocó el suelo comenzó a correr con aquella velocidad que la caracterizaba, teniendo mucha más facilidad para hacerlo.

—Resiste, Sasuke-kun—Murmuró para si misma mientras se mordía el labio inferior y continuaba corriendo, perdiendo de vista la anterior pequeña montaña por la que había caído. Tenía suerte de que esa montaña casi ni siquiera fuese considerada como una montaña gracias a su baja altura, si no probablemente no se hubiera salvado.

OoOoOoOoOo

Sasuke respiraba agitadamente, Itachi tenía cerrado el ojo derecho, el que había perdido durante la pelea, e intentaba realizar unos sellos sin éxito. Su chakra se encontraba ya demasiado desgastado.

Por lo contrario su hermanito aún tenía bastante chakra. Pero su fatiga era tanta que no podía siquiera moverse. Maldito Itachi, lo había dejado sin un ojo y malherido.

—Sasuke, escucha lo que te voy a decir—El moreno levantó la mirada, sorprendido—Aún se que no tienes el suficiente odio, a pesar de que hayas llegado a lograr tanto—Sasuke apretó ambos puños, sabiendo lo que iba a venir—Pero esta vez no diré que es por ser débil.

El moreno de ojos carmesí abrió los ojos, incrédulo.

Itachi se había acercado a su oído, susurrándole cosas que se le hacían demasiado difíciles de asimilar. Sasuke incluso sintió miedo al escucharlo. La petición de Itachi al final fue algo que también lo impacto.

Sasuke meditó con cuidado. Llegando a la conclusión de que no era una trampa asintió con la cabeza y se hizo hacia atrás, inhalando y exhalando para intentar recuperarse. Itachi esbozó una sonrisa.

Todo se envolvió en un fuego abrazador, tanto Sasuke como Itachi estaban dentro del fatal círculo. El moreno menor solo comenzó a hacer sellos mortales. El mayor solo sonrió y sin previo aviso corrió hacia su hermano.

—"Demonios, era una trampa"—Pensó el otro mientras veía como su hermano se acercaba a él amenazadoramente y con una rapidez que no parecía tener anteriormente. Este solo soltó su jutsu, el más poderoso y trabajado por él, el que aún estaba algo incompleto.

Una explosión se dio lugar.

Se asustó al quedar frente a frente con su hermano mayor, este tenía una mano en alto y los dedos índice y medio juntos. Sasuke cerró los ojos mientras el fuego ganaba terreno y esperó un golpe fuerte, mas solo sintió un golpecito muy familiar en la frente. Abrió los ojos e Itachi le susurró.

—Estúpido hermano menor, parece que has logrado tu objetivo

Seguido de esto solo recordaba como el fuego desaparecía, como Itachi caía inerte al suelo. Y luego como todo se volvía oscuro.

— ¡Sasuke-kun!

O

o

o

— ¡Sasuke-kun!

Abrió los ojos, sorprendido y asustado. Frente a el encontró una mirada que conocía muy bien, aquellas orbes negras en donde podías perderte si te quedabas viéndolas, pero que transmitían calidez a través de ellas. Cuando reacciono se dio cuenta de que estaba en un lugar que nunca antes había visto. Cuando trató de levantarse repentinamente un vértigo le hizo caer de nuevo.

—Espera Sasuke-kun, aún no se si en verdad te has adaptado a esos ojos.

— ¿A-A esos ojos? — ¿De que hablaba? El simplemente había despertado en un lugar extraño, pero podía ver extremadamente bien. Es decir ¿Por qué no iría a ver bien con sus ojos? Una pequeña luz repentina ocasionó que su pupila se dilatara. —E-espera, ¿Dónde demonios estoy Yuki?

—Sigue la luz con la vista ¿Entendido? —El aludido hizo exactamente lo que la joven pidió, mareándose en el acto pues los movimientos que ella hacía con la luz eran exagerados, casi y apuntaba con la linterna su nuca, como para que Sasuke le diera un lindo recorrido al interior de su cabeza. Una vez que se fastidió aparto la mano de su amiga. Esta rió divertida, y fue entonces que comprendió que había caído en su broma.

—Bueno, bueno, ahora…dime, ¿cuantos dedos ves aquí? —La chica le presentó tres dedos tan cerca que casi le picaban el ojo, este solo chasqueó la lengua y respondió con desgana, después se repitió lo mismo con cuatro dedos, con dos, con cinco, y así hasta que la chica se hubo asegurado de que el moreno estaba bien adaptado a los ojos.

— ¿Ahora si me dices que demonios esta ocurriendo?

—No, espera. ¿Qué color es este?

El muchacho gruñó—No respondo si no me respondes. Ahora contesta… ¡¿Por qué demonios tienes un traje de Akatsuki?! —Esto último lo gritó mientras señalaba a la chica acusadoramente, esta hizo un puchero y bajó la mirada con algo de depresión mientras que el moreno adquiría un tic en la ceja izquierda.

—Eso es algo que puede esperar, ¿Qué color es este?

Sasuke emitió uno de sus famosos "Hmp" mientras que desviaba la mirada y observaba de reojo el papelito de color rojo que la chica sostenía.

—No soy un retardado mental, se perfectamente que ese color es azul

Yuki enseguida se mordió el labio inferior y sin previo aviso alguno se tiró encima del moreno, quién observo sin comprender como la joven le tiraba de las ropas y pronunciaba las mismas palabras una y otra vez.

—Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento Sasuke-kun, lo siento, lo siento, no debí hacer algo sin saber a lo conllevaría ¡Sasuke-kun se ha vuelto daltónico! —Lloraba sacudiéndolo bruscamente. Este sonrió maliciosamente, Yuki paró y analizó unos segundos su expresión. Hizo un mohín.

—Parece que sigues siendo tan tonta como antes—La chica infló las mejillas.

—Cállate—Dijo mientras cerraba los ojos con indignación y un sonrojo de vergüenza la invadía. Pero pronto se dio cuenta de algo que no había notado. Ella estaba encima de Sasuke, literalmente; nariz a nariz con el Uchiha. El sonrojó pronto aumentó mientras que algunos cabellos se le paraban por el susto, casi pareciendo cosa de la estática. Sasuke observó con rareza la graciosa expresión que Yuki tenía. Los labios le temblaban y los ojos también además de que su rostro estaba como una tetera dejada al fuego.

Sin poder aguantar mas profirió un "Kyaah" Mientras lo empujaba contra el suelo (N/a: Y eso que de por sí ya estaban en el suelo) y se levantaba bruscamente de encima de el para cubrirse el rostro con ambas manos y dejarse caer al suelo con vergüenza.

Sasuke se incorporó y siguió observando con rareza a la joven con una ceja arqueada. Luego notó que a un lado de él había varias vendas usadas. — ¿Ahora si me vas a decir por que demonios estoy aquí y que haces con ese atuendo? —Ahora si iba en serio, no era normal, conociendo a su compañera, que esta llevara semejante atuendo. Ella no era del tipo de personas que traicionaban su aldea, ella no era como él. Además, Yuki no tenía ni un motivo de venganza hasta donde él sabía. Su expresión se tornó seria mientras que la joven se encogía en su lugar.

— ¿No te han obligado…verdad? —La chica apretó ambos puños y ocultó su mirada bajo el flequillo. —Yuki, mas te vale responderme de una buena vez—La joven bajó la mirada hacia el suelo mientras que Sasuke se ponía de pie y se acercaba más a ella. — No me creo que tu sola te hayas decidido por integrarte a este grupo.

—Estoy en todo mi derecho de hacerlo—Yuki al fin había levantado la mirada y su expresión se lucía muy firme, observando hacia arriba. Sasuke a su vez observaba hacia abajo, la diferencia de estaturas estando ella en el suelo y el de pie era demasiada, era mucha la distancia. Sasuke se posicionó de cuclillas mirando severo a la chica que tenía enfrente.

—Pero eso no significa que tu sola hayas querido entrar. Quiero una explicación, y más te vale que sea rápida. —Pero la aludida lo ignoró, sacudiendo la cabeza en negación y poniéndose de pie.

—Ya he terminado, descansa y espera pacientemente por favor—Dicho esto se levantó de su lugar y se dispuso a salir de la habitación. Pero al hacerlo justo en la puerta un enmascarado en particular se encontraba entrando al mismo tiempo que ella abandonaba la estancia.

— ¡Yuki-chan! ¿Ya has terminado con Sasuke-kun? —Preguntó con su típico tono infantil. La joven solo se giró hacia él y forzó una sonrisa para luego salir apresurada del lugar.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua con indiferencia y se volvió a recostar en el futon de donde previamente se había levantado. Tobi negó con la cabeza mientras murmuraba "No, no, no"

—Me parece que Sasuke-kun hizo enfadar a Yuki-chan. Y eso que creí que tenía suficiente con el enfermo—Sasuke le ignoró olímpicamente. Tobi adoptó una expresión sombría y cerró la puerta de la habitación con seguro. El Uchiha no pasó por alto esta acción.

— ¿Qué demonios haces?

—Será mejor que tengas paciencia si en verdad quieres escuchar algo interesante—La voz del enmascarado cambio drásticamente provocando que Sasuke frunciera el ceño. De infantil y tierna había cambiado a grave y sombría.

El moreno observó con recelo al hombre que tenía enfrente, se le hacía conocido. Fue entonces que lo recordó, aquella batalla con aquel chico ese de las explosiones.

— ¿Qué quieres? —Su rostro se tornó en una expresión de desconfianza. Sin pensarlo dos veces intentó activar su sharingan, sin embargo un dolor cegador literalmente lo invadió e hizo que soltara un grito desgarrador antes de llevarse ambas manos a los ojos y desactivar su técnica. El hombre que tenía enfrente sonrió.

— Ahora dime, ¿No te gustaría escuchar una historia interesante? —El enmascarado sonó con un tono incitativo. Sasuke chasqueó la lengua y recordó lo que su hermano le había susurrado en la anterior batalla. Apretó ambos puños y observó al hombre.

Madara sonrió.

O

o

o

Sentía el cuerpo pesado, las simples mantas que lo abrazaban protegiéndole del frio le dificultaban su movimiento. Estaba tan pálido que se perdía entre la blancura de su almohada y colchón. Parecía que su corazón se saldría de su lugar con la brusquedad con la que su pecho subía y bajaba. Sudaba frio y temblaba como una hoja, tosía constantemente y deliraba.

Abrió los ojos con lentitud al sentir un peso más en la cama y a una mano cálida hacer contacto contra su pecho desnudo.

Konan observó la mirada febril que el joven rubio le enseñaba, pasó una mano por su frente mientras retiraba con cuidado el termómetro debajo de las ropas del joven artista y observó la lectura del aparato. Soltó un gruñido de desaprobación mientras se levantaba de la cama y lanzó una mirada severa al rubio. Se levantó y se dirigió afuera de la estancia. Pudo ver como el muchacho cerraba de nuevo los ojos con lentitud y seguía respirando con dificultad. Se dirigió a un teléfono que estaba colgado cerca de ahí.

Deidara entreabrió sus ojos un momento más y observó a un lado de su cama en la mesita de noche un vaso de agua que al parecer la mujer le había traído. Se intentó incorporar para tomarlo pero las mantas le pesaban mucho. Al final logró hacer que las mantas cedieran lo suficiente como para sentarse y tomó el vaso. Su mano temblorosa le causo muchos problemas para ingerir el líquido. Pudo sentir como aquella sustancia refrescaba su garganta. Tosió de nuevo y tuvo que interrumpir su bebida para toser ahogadamente gracias al líquido que se había filtrado por su nariz. Se deslizó entre las sábanas de nuevo para cerrar los ojos e intentar dormirse de nuevo, pero sus ojos no podían volver a cerrarse.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo, de seguro era Konan. Pero no, era Yuki.

Por alguna extraña razón esta no llevaba la bata de Akatsuki, tenía solo su uniforme de abajo. A Deidara no le importó y dejó que esta le dejara un paño húmedo en la frente. A lo lejos pudo escuchar una voz muy familiar, era la de Konan y parecía estar hablando por teléfono.

—Tiene fiebre de 44º, problemas para respirar y no tiene nada de apetito.

Se escuchaba a lo lejos, pero él solo podía escuchar algunas palabras, todo lo demás eran casi murmullos para sus débiles oídos. Al final pudo escuchar como esta colgaba antes de decir: "Te lo llevaré enseguida"

Los pasos de Konan se dirigían hacia su habitación mientras que Yuki le tomaba el pulso. Pronto la mujer entró a la habitación y dio la indicación a la joven de que la ayudara a conseguir ropa para él.

O

o

o

Observó con un tic en la ceja izquierda a su alrededor, cuadros de perritos y animalitos sonrientes lo hacían volverse loco. Un cuadro en especial era el que lo sacaba de quicio, era un perrito con un estetoscopio que indicaba que las frutas y verduras eran importantes en el metabolismo. ¿Y eso que demonios le importaba a él? Estaba tirado en una camilla, una canción de los teletubies sonaba de fondo (N/a: Dándole una esencia terrorífica al lugar por cierto) y el tenía en manos un peluche de un extraño dinosaurio verde que sonreía. Observó de reojo el consultorio que lo rodeaba, todo era animalitos, florecitas y felicidad. ¡Además de que los cuadros eran un insulto al arte!

—Entiendo que me trajeran con el médico, pero ¿¡Por que demonios me trajeron con un pediatra? Hum—Su voz era apenas perceptible. Deidara estaba tan enojado y humillado que por primera vez en mucho tiempo había hablado en el débil estado que se encontraba y había emitido uno de sus famosos "Hum"

Konan se acercó a Deidara y le acarició la mejilla, susurrando "Shh, shh, todo va a estar bien" Como si se tratara de un niño pequeño, haciendo que su tic se extendiera hacia su ceja derecha. Konan llevaba un vestido de flores azules bastante formal, era extraño verla con ropa que no era de Akatsuki, pero no podían llegar con el doctor con su bata de Akatsuki pues no sería lo más inteligente que podían hacer. Deidara tenía un pantalón de mezclilla y un suéter azul mientras que Yuki llevaba una falda morada y una blusa del mismo color. Yuki se giró hacia el rubio y entonó su voz como si estuviera tratando con un niño pequeño.

—"Por que el nene se siente mal y necesita que lo examinen"—Dijo con algo de burla mientras que el rubio apretaba ambos puños. El saldría de ahí fácilmente si pudiera al menos moverse, pero no, tenía que mantenerse ahí tumbado a esperar que el dichoso doctor apareciera mientras dos locas lo trataban como a un bebé solo por que se había estado comportando necio cuando ellas lo querían cuidar. Y había sido peor en la sala de espera cuando ambas le hacían un espectáculo con los juguetes que habían ahí mientras el se mantenía tirado en el sofá de espera con una venita enmarcada en su sien mientras otros niños que esperaban se acomodaban a un lado de el para disfrutar del espectáculo.

—"_Me pagaran por esto"__—_Pensaba el rubio mientras cerraba los ojos y apretaba los puños con enojo.

La puerta del consultorio pronto se abrió, Deidara suspiró feliz de que al fin el famoso doctor se hiciera presente. Ahora estaba un paso más cerca de poder salir de ahí.

—Deidara-kun ¿No es así? —El doctor se acercó primero a él para regalarle una sonrisa que aterró al pobre rubio, haciendo que empalideciera más de lo que ya estaba. —Oh dios, en serio te ves muy mal.

—Muchas gracias por acceder a revisarlo doctor—Konan sonrió amablemente mientras se acercaba a la camilla donde Deidara estaba recostado.

—No se preocupe, es un placer atender a su hijo—A Deidara le resaltó una venita en la sien. ¿Cómo que su hijo? —Y tu debes ser su hermana—Ahora era el colmo, había llamado a una kunoichi de Konoha como su hermana. Yuki estrechó la mano con la del doctor y sonrió encantadoramente. Demonios ¿En que se parecían esas dos a él?

—Muy bien, Dei-kun dime ¿Qué síntomas tienes? —Deidara se giró hacia la pared, dándole la espalda al médico e ignorándolo olímpicamente.

—Dei-chan no seas grosero, respóndele al doctor—Konan reprimió una risita.

— ¿Dei-chan?—A Deidara se le resaltó una segunda venita en la sien mientras que apretaba fuertemente los puños. Yuki rio burlonamente mientras que el pobre pasaba por una humillación. El doctor suspiró resignado.

—Bueno, me han dado a entender que tienes problemas para respirar, fiebre elevada, dolores constantes de cabeza y falta de apetito ¿No es así? —El rubio aún no le hizo caso—Espero que al menos hayas comido algo.

—No es así doctor, incluso una noche antes de enfermar se rehusó a cenar, al día siguiente tampoco quiso desayunar y a partir de ahí no comió nada más—Sonrió la kunoichi de Konoha mientras sonreía encantadoramente. —Yo intente hacer que comiera, pero…pero—Esta giró su cabeza y bajo la mirada fingiendo depresión. Konan le apoyó una mano en el hombro y le sonrió.

—Así que Dei-kun no cenó, no desayunó y no quiso comer nada. —El médico negó con la cabeza en desaprobación —Eso te costará algunos puntos Dei.

Yuki reprimió una risita.

—Tengo idea de que Yuki-chan es ninja medico, según me dijo Konan-san—Yuki asintió con la cabeza—Así que, ¿Por qué no le hiciste caso?

—No me dio la gana—Deidara cerró los ojos y chasqueó la lengua con indiferencia. Konan le dirigió una mirada severa y se acercó amenazante a él. Este no pudo hacer nada cuando la mujer le jaló la oreja.

—Jovencito, creí haberte dicho algo—El rubio se quejaba del dolor y ella no lo soltaba.

—L-lo siento, ¡Suéltame Konan! —Konan lo soltó, dejándole la oreja roja.

—Vaya, parece que me ha tocado un paciente muy indisciplinado ¿Sabes lo que suelo hacer con los pacientes indisciplinados? —Esto lo dijo con un tono terrorífico que heló hasta los huesos a Deidara. Este negó con la cabeza frenéticamente

—No me gustaría saberlo…

—Muy bien, pues comencemos a examinarte Dei-kun—Su sonrisa volvió a aparecer mientras que se sentaba a un lado de la camilla de Deidara y rebuscaba entre los cajones que habían ahí.

Se acomodó el estetoscopio y alzó la ropa de Deidara, este solo intento relajarse un poco antes de que el médico loco intentara cortarlo en dos con una sierra. Se estremeció al sentir el aparato frío recorrer primero su estómago. El doctor asentía con la cabeza mientras escuchaba el interior del rubio.

—No has comido absolutamente nada—Afirmó mientras subía hacia el pecho del paciente. Ahí Deidara rezó por que no se topara con la enorme boca que se situaba justo encima de su corazón. Por suerte el doctor tuvo los resultados necesarios antes de llegar a esa sección. Luego ayudó al rubio a incorporarse para sentarse y dejó descubierta su espalda para examinarle los pulmones. Le pidió que respirara y exhalara. Luego de esto el médico ya tenía una mirada de evidente preocupación.

—Tus pulmones están muy anormales, en verdad están mal. —Afirmó mientras continuaba con el examen. Una vez que realizó múltiples pruebas a Deidara acomodó al joven de nuevo en la camilla y alzó la vista hacia sus acompañantes con expresión seria.

—Les seré honesto, el joven Deidara debería quedarse internado por unos días—Esto hizo que tanto como Yuki como Konan se sorprendieran—Sin embargo Yuki-chan, si te comprometes a cuidar a tu hermano como de indicaré lo dejaré irse a casa. Y tú Dei-kun—Su vista se centró en el febril muchacho. —Debes comprometerte a seguir al pie de la letra todo lo que Yuki-chan te diga.

Yuki asintió con seriedad. Deidara solo se removió en la camilla.

—Yo me encargaré de que Deidara obedezca a Yuki doctor—Afirmó Konan con la misma seriedad mientras que el doctor asentía y se iba a su escritorio, ahí recobró su sonrisa.

—Bueno, entonces deberán comprar las siguientes medicinas. —El doctor tomó su maquina de escribir y puso una hoja en blanco en ella—Tendrá que tomar 2 tabletas de estas al día por dos semanas, 3 gotas de esta al día por dos semanas, 2 capsulas de estas por una semana y media—Deidara se sorprendió al escuchar la cantidad de medicinas que debía tomarse. Konan comenzó a preocupar por la fortuna que esas medicinas costarían y Yuki por la responsabilidad tan grande que había aceptado tomar.

Konan sacó su cartera y comenzó a contar cuanto dinero traía mientras que el doctor seguía con su larga lista.

—Debe tomar 2 veces al día este jarabe por una semana. Debe tomar muchos líquidos. Y ah, deberán inyectarlo con la siguiente medicina 2 veces al día por una semana. —Deidara se tensó al escuchar la palabra "Inyectarlo", sonaría infantil. Pero odiaba las agujas. —Eso sería todo—Sonrió una vez mas mientras entregaba la larga lista de medicinas a Yuki. En total la consulta sería…eh…—El doctor apuntó la cantidad en la nota. Konan, al ver tal cantidad de ceros casi se suicida. Pero entregó la cantidad debidamente… bueno, el doctor se la arrebató pues esta se negaba a soltar el dinero. Al final salieron de ahí y se dirigieron a la farmacia a gastar otra fortuna.

Konan casi huye cuando le entregaron la cuenta de la farmacia. Además de las medicinas del rubio también Yuki había comprado otras cosas para que la venida al médico no fuera necesaria la próxima vez y ella sola pudiera atender a los enfermos.

O

o

o

—Vamos Deidara, abre la boca

—No, me niego, Hum

El joven rubio se giro hacia la pared, ignorando a la chica y a ese frasco lleno de aquel líquido desagradable espeso y de color verde barro. Eso en lugar de curarlo lo intoxicaría. Yuki estaba harta del capricho del rubio. Había tomado ya todas las demás tabletas y capsulas. Sólo quedaba que se tomara aquel jarabe, pero el rubio seguía con su necedad de no tomarla.

—Vamos nene, abre la boquita—Cambió de técnica hablándole como a un bebe mientras acercaba el jarabe hacia su boca, pero este lo aparto bruscamente y con una venita enmarcada en la sien. Definitivamente Deidara se encontraba mejor a comparación de unos minutos atrás, ya llevaba tanto tiempo intentando convencerlo de tomar aquella medicina que las demás medicinas ya comenzaban a hacer efecto en el cuerpo de Deidara.

—¡¡No!! ¡Y mucho menos si me tratas como a un bebé! Hum…¡¡Aghfd!!

Bien, el plan había funcionado. Deidara se retorcía ahora en la cama con el mal sabor en su boca, tragando con dificultad para luego lanzar una mirada asesina a la chica que tenía en frente, esta sonreía. Había enojado al rubio para que gritara y así hacer que se tomara el fastidioso jarabe de una buena vez.

— ¿Eres tonta? ¿Qué tal si me envenenaste? ¡Sólo me hizo sentir peor! —Deidara comenzó a toser de nuevo a causa del atragantamiento. Yuki rió divertida mientras guardaba las medicinas.

—No estuvo tan mal, tranquilízate. —Tomó la mochila donde llevaba todas las medicinas y lo que necesitaba para atender al rubio. Este se metió entre las mantas con brusquedad y frunció el ceño, enojado.

— ¿Qué guerra estalló aquí? —Konan acababa de entrar a la habitación.

—Konan-san—Sonrió la kunoichi

— ¿Al fin Dei-chan se tomó su medicina? ¿O tal vez tendré que darle una buena lección?—A Deidara le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda. Konan seguía actuando como su madre. Además de que a él lo tomaban por niño pequeño. —Pero me parece que no va a ser necesario, parece que Dei-chan se tomó su medicina como niño bueno—Konan posó su mano en la frente del artista —La fiebre no ha bajado nada, pero al menos ya respiras mucho mejor y tienes mejor color—Afirmó la mujer.

—Las medicinas comienzan a hacer efecto, eso te hará sentir mejor por unos momentos… ¡Ah, es cierto! Hay que ponerte una inyección

Deidara se estremeció y se puso nervioso, pero intento no perder la compostura. Konan rió algo burlonamente. — ¿Así que hay que pinchar a Dei-chan?

—No es necesario.

Ambas kunoichi se giraron hacia Deidara y echaron a reír.

—Eso me suena a que Dei-chan le teme a las agujas—Konan rió realmente divertida mientras que Yuki se acercaba donde su mochila de medicinas y rebuscaba en esta. —No te preocupes, será un piquetito—Konan sostuvo a Deidara por la espalda mientras que Yuki sacaba una jeringa. Deidara enseguida comenzó a zarandearse en un intento de librarse del agarre de Konan. Y lo logró rápidamente, cuando lo hizo señaló acusadoramente a ambas.

— ¡Eso si que no voy a permitirlo! ¡Que me encuentro bien les estoy diciendo!

* * *

**----------OoOo--------Pequeño teatro omake****----------OoOo--------**

***Se ve a todo el elenco de naruto versión chibi murmurando entre sí, nosotros nos enfocamos en el escenario, donde se encuentra todo akatsuki y Sasuke reunido***

**-Su atención, su atención-*Pein se aclara la garganta para captar la atención de todos. Enseguida los cuchicheos cesan y dejan al líder de akatsuki hablar.*-Creo que todos sabemos por que estamos reunidos aqui.**

**-¡Tobi es un buen chico!**

**-Si, si, ya sabemos que eres un buen chico Tobi-**

***Pein toma una escoba y comienza a barrer a Tobi con ella hacia donde los demás se encuentran. De nueva cuenta Pein regresa a tomar el microfono y continuar hablando.***

**-Bueno, estamos aqui para celebrar el comienzo de el pequeño teatro omake.-*El público comienza a aplaudir.*-Primero que nada, quiero presentar a todos. **

***Una luz aparece desde dios sepa de donde y va apuntando a todos y cada una de las personas de ahí conforme se mencionan sus nombres.***

**-Primero estan los personajes mas importantes-*Konan ha tomado la palabra*-Escuchen atentamente.**

**-Primero está Fuyuno Yuki**

***Yuki es señalada con la luz, esta estaba entretenida jugando ajedrez con Deidara y no sabe lo que esta pasando,***

**-¡Auxilio los marcianos me raptan!**

***Se ve a chibi-Yuki correr por todo el escenario con lagrimitas mientras intenta que la luz deje de perseguirla, pero como el director es tan cruel, no deja que la luz deje de atormentar a la porbre kunoichi. A todos les cae una gotita de sudor en la nuca.***

**-B-bueno, después de ella esta ¡Uchiha Sasuke!-*La luz deja de perseguir a la pobre Yuki para apuntar a Sasuke, este se encontraba jugando con sus serpientes, enseguida Sasuke e para y toma pose cool, todo el público comienza a aplaudir y se escuchan los gritos de las fangirls* -Seguido de el, viene mi adorable hijito ¡Deidara!-*Deidara se encoje en su lugar mientras que es apuntado por la luz* -Por favor, aplaudanle para que se anime a presentarse, es muy tímido- *El publico emite un "awww" mientras que a deidara se le marca una venita de la sien y las fangirls comienzan a gritar y desmayarse***

**-Oye, ¿Que no eras tú el tipo de las explosiones? Ese que se hizo explotar a sí mismo cuando pelee con él?- *Deidara esta a punto de hablar, pero en la pantalla gigante se transmite claramente cuando Deidara explota y a el le resbala una gotita de sudor*-Si, es el....**

***Las fangirl comienzan a llorar desconsoladamente***

**-E-Espera...si Deidara-kun explotó...y el esta aquí...- Yuki se gira hacia deidara**

***Todos se giran hacia Deidara con terror***

**-H-Hay una explicacion...**

***El público comienza a gritar y correr en todas direcciones***

**-E-Esperen!!! puedo explicarlo si me dejan!!!**

***El pequeño teatro se destruye en cuestión de segundos y sale Tobi sosteniendo un cartelito***

**Debido a errores técnicos tendremos que pausar el teatro, pero no se preocupen, tobi es un buen chico y les promete que el proximo capitulo todo estara arreglado. Ah! Y Tobi le manda besos y abrazos a su abuelita, a sus mama, a su abuelito, a su papa, a su tia, a su tio , a su perrito, a su gatito, a su canario, a sus fangirls, a su....**

**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡YA CALLATE TOBI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

***se cierra el telón***


	5. Yuki no taisetsuna hitobito

**Wiiii!!! al fin el 5to capituloo!!! .w.**

**Perdón por la tardanzaaaa!!! T-T....Odio la semana de examenes - Apenas hoy termine de presentar el último.**

**Pero en fin, el caso es que al fin les traigo el cap!!! =D**

**Antes debo dejarles un significado impotante para este cap:**

**Sufijos: **Sasuke menciona esto, los sufijos japoneses son todos los -san, -kun, -sama etc. No se usan solo con personas de mucha confianza y con quienes te llevas mucho, aun así usarlos es una muestra de educación.

Otra nueva lectora!! soy feliz *w*

**Alexandra: **Me alegro de tener una nueva lectora, y también que te haya gustado el mini teatro, es algo que tenía planeado desde hace mucho y pues me hace feliz saber que tuvo bastante éxito. Espero que disfrutes mucho el cap. Debo hacerte una pregunta. De akatsuki y contando a Sasuke, ¿quien es tu personaje favorito?

**Momoko Uzumaki: **Seee, pinchen a Deidara!!!...En este capitulo creo yo que "comienza la atracción", aunque es muy leve aún. Pero no importa, poco a poco se irá transformando ^w^. Espero que este cap lo disfrutes mucho mucho y...debo hacerte una pregunta. De akatsuki y contando a Sasuke, ¿quien es tu personaje favorito?

**xXxMinimixXx: **Jajajaja, si pobre Dei-dei, nadie le dejo dar su explicación!!! Y sasuke haciendose el cool xDDD. En este cap Dei nos explica todo para que lo entendamos"que sucedio con dei!". Y me parece que los besitos de Tobi te agradan ^w^

Tobi: Tobi es un buen chico! ¿A minimi le gustan los besos de Tobi? ¡Tobi le dará un beso a Minimi-chan!

Mizaki: Tobi, controlate, todavía no puedes andar dando besos - *mete a Tobi al cuarto donde esta todo el elenco*, bien, ahora continuando...

Seee, mama Konan es mas cool que Sasuke ¿verdad? xDDD

Por cierto, si, has adivinado, es un SasuxYukixDei

Deidara: Y eso es solo para darme celos? hum, no pienso caer

Mizaki: eso dices ahora, todavía no te enamoras por completo de Yuki, solo esperate y veras w

Bueno, espero que disfrutes mucho el cap ^^

Debo hacerte una pregunta. De akatsuki y contando a Sasuke, ¿quien es tu personaje favorito?

**Ran-chan: **Siiii, ni yo me acordaba de que Dei estaba muerto, maldito sasuke w...pero esta sexy el tipo xDDD

Y si, Yuki hace pareja con Deidara ^^

Igual va a haber KonanxPein

Y si, Pein tendrá bastantes escenas (Sobre todo en el proximo capitulo)

Y por que tobi es tan lindo....Por que Jashin-sama así lo quiso o.ó(?)

Y perdón por tardarme en actualizar, odio los examenes -

Espero que disfrutes el cap. debo hacerte una pregunta. De akatsuki y contando a Sasuke, ¿quien es tu personaje favorito?

**En fin, Disfruten el capitulo!!!!!!**

**Yuki no taisetsuna hitobito**

Yuki jugaba con su postre, pensativa y algo desanimada por no poder cumplir con su promesa hecha con el doctor. Konan la intentó animar convenciéndola de que Deidara ya luego se daría cuenta de que en realidad necesitaba todas sus medicinas para sentirse bien y se dejaría inyectar, pero Yuki sabía que el joven artista no cedería tan fácil. Deidara se había esforzado gritándole diversas cosas a la joven para intentar hacerla enojar y hacer que dejara de intentar darle aquella medicina. Yuki lo aguantaba bien, hasta que mencionó algo acerca de lo débil que ella era. Y si había algo que hacía enojar a la kunoichi era que le dijeran débil, claro que Deidara sabía que ella no era nada débil después de su batalla de reclutamiento. Pero Yuki en serio se dejó llevar por el enojo y abandono la habitación advirtiendo al rubio de que ella no se haría responsable de lo que pudiera pasarle sin recibir todos los medicamentos recetados. Cuando salió Konan le dio una bofetada no muy fuerte al rubio, pero si lo suficiente como para hacerlo pensar, cumpliendo con su responsabilidad de intentar que Deidara obedeciera a Yuki.

—Fuyuno, ¿No te gustó la tarta de fresas? Pensé que te gustaban las fresas, por eso la preparé pensando en ti—Pein observó a la chica rodar su fresa con su tenedor. Yuki levantó la mirada y sonrió al líder.

—Mentira, lo preparaste por que a Konan le fascinan las fresas. Yuki en ningún momento menciono que le gustaran las fresas—Rió burlonamente Hidan, recibiendo una fulminante mirada del líder provocando que una gotita resbalara de su sien.

—N-no es eso, la tarta esta bien, solo estaba pensando en algo—Dijo nerviosa la aludida mientras le daba un bocado a su tarta. Pein frunció el ceño con algo de preocupación.

— ¿Tiene que ver con el Uchiha?

— ¿Eh? —La chica se sorprendió con la repentina pregunta. —N-no….

—Entonces es el imbécil de Deidara—El poseedor del rinnegan suspiró y se recargó en su brazo derecho. —Konan, recuérdame castigar a Deidara cada vez que no coma su comida. —Konan asintió feliz mientras que a Yuki le resbalaba una gotita en la sien.

— P-Pein-sama… ¿C-Castiga a los miembros? —Preguntó nerviosa con una sonrisa algo forzada.

El líder asintió serenamente y apuntó con la mirada a un rincón de la habitación. Tobi se encontraba en esta con la vista puesta en la pared y con ambos brazos entrelazados atrás de la nuca, este enseguida se percató de que la joven lo observaba.

— ¡Yuki-chan!

—Tobi aún no te he dicho que puedes moverte—Reprendió Pein mientras lanzaba una mirada severa al enmascarado, este solo se puso nervioso y pegó su mirada contra la pared de nuevo. A Yuki le resbaló una segunda gotita de sudor.

—Ese es sólo el castigo de primer nivel, existen peores. —Afirmó Pein al encontrarse con la mirada nerviosa de la kunoichi de Konoha.

—El quinto nivel es mucho, mucho peor—Hidan alzó la voz—Jashin-sama me tiene prohibido llegar a ese nivel, pero por desgracia lo he hecho dos veces. He tenido que castigarme por eso. —Hidan señaló su guadaña, la cual se encontraba recargada en la pared de la estancia. La joven no tuvo que analizarlo dos veces para comprender que el Jashinista se castigaba a sí mismo con su arma.

—Tobi es un buen chico, por eso Tobi apenas ha llegado al nivel dos.

—Y vas a llegar al nivel tres si sigues desobedeciéndome

— ¡Tobi lo siente! ¡Por favor no castigues más a Tobi!

—Pues entonces cállate.

A Yuki le brotó un montón más de gotitas de sudor.

—La única miembro que no ha sido castigada hasta ahora eres tú Yuki—La voz grave de Kakuzu se hizo presente y provocó que un escalofrío recorriera la columna de la joven. De pronto Pein sonrió escalofriantemente.

—Por cierto, Fuyuno. Creo que aún no te he reprendido por aquella acción tan irresponsable por tu parte ayer por la noche. Tirarse de un barranco e ignorarme, ¿Qué nivel de castigo merecería eso? —Pein se llevó los dedos al mentón y adoptó una pose pensativa. A Yuki se le redujeron los ojos a dos pequeños y simples puntitos y comenzó a sudar frio.

—Jashin-sama le daría un tercer nivel mi queridísimo líder—Hidan rió burlonamente mientras que Konan le regalaba un golpe en la cabeza, haciendo que le brotara un lindo chichón.

—Espera Pein ¿No crees que estas siendo muy duro?

— ¿Estas bromeando? ¡Me castigó con un nivel 4 sólo por que rasgue el sofá por accidente con samaheda! —Se quejó Kisame mientras se levantaba de la mesa y la golpeaba con el puño.

—Y a mi me ha castigado por aparecer en las paredes de la nada—El lado claro de Zetsu había hablado—**Yo le recomendaría un cuarto nivel.**

—L-lo siento. En serio lo siento mucho—Yuki temblaba y su mirada pedía compasión. Pein suspiró sonoramente y dirigió su mirada hacia la joven.

—No te dejaré sin castigo—Yuki casi siente como su alma abandonaba su cuerpo—Pero será de bajo nivel, lo decidiré más tarde—Dijo mientras se levantaba de su lugar y llevaba sus platos sucios al fregadero. Yuki suspiró y se encogió en su asiento. Konan sonrió en un intento de animarla.

—La situación solo empeora—Se quejó la joven mientras se dejaba caer contra la mesa. Tobi sonrió para sus adentros, Hidan insultaba y a su vez se quejaba del dolor que le había dejado el chichón y el lado claro de Zetsu reprendía a su lado oscuro por tan cruel idea.

—Maldición, si que tienes suerte. Pein te consciente casi tanto como a Konan, si hubiera sido yo me hubiera dado un quinto nivel solo por el hecho de desobedecerlo e ignorarlo.

-¡C-Cállate Hidan! N-no es cierto que Pein me consciente—Las mejillas de Konan se habían tornado de un color carmesí mientras que la mujer propinaba otro golpe al albino Jashinista.

— ¡Que me duele maldita Konan! —Se quejó de nuevo mientras un segundo chichón le brotaba y se levantaba bruscamente de su lugar.

—Déjala Hidan, o llamará a su noviecito para que la defienda—Kakuzu soltó una carcajada. Hidan también rió con ganas y se dejó caer en su silla.

—Por primera vez, concuerdo contigo Kakuzu.

— ¡¿Qué demonios se insinúan?! —La kunoichi de cabellos azulados cambió drásticamente su tono de voz y su expresión a tal grado que Kakuzu y Hidan se abrazaran entre sí temblando. Yuki rió tímidamente y Tobi también.

La joven de ojos oscuros se levantó de su lugar y recogió sus platos.

—Gracias por la comida—Agradeció antes de hacer una leve reverencia y dirigirse a la cocina a dejar sus platos para luego dirigirse a la habitación donde se encontraba Sasuke.

O

o

o

La joven aplicó un par de gotas de medicina en los ojos del muchacho, este se limitó a cerrar ambos ojos fuertemente al sentir tal ardor tener contacto con ellos. Yuki dejó la medicina en la mesita de a un lado.

— ¿Cómo se sienten tus ojos ahora? —Preguntó esperando una respuesta positiva. El moreno frente a ella sólo emitió un "Hmmm" en aprobación, dándole a entender que se encontraba en buenas condiciones. — ¿Quieres intentar probar tu sharingan?

Sasuke negó con la cabeza tranquilamente.

—Aún me da vértigo intentar centrar mi vista en un punto en específico. Prefiero esperarme—El Uchiha recargó su espalda contra la pared que se encontraba tras él. Yuki esbozó una pequeña sonrisa; prefería mil veces tratar con Sasuke, un joven de su misma edad perfectamente responsable y que nunca realizaría un acto impertinente, a tratar con Deidara, un joven un año mayor que ella y que tiene un sentido de la responsabilidad como la de un niño de tres.

Comenzó a guardar las medicinas en su mochila, quedándose pensativa unos momentos y llamando la atención de Sasuke al mismo tiempo. El moreno solo cerró los ojos y se concentró, buscando una manera de que la chica frente a él se decidiera de una buena vez a explicarle todo lo que sucedía ahí. El hombre anterior le explicó mucho, demasiado. Pero aunque ahora sabía que hacía ahí, aún no se enteraba de que hacía su antigua compañera de equipo integrada en ese grupo de asesinos rango S.

Yuki se quedó observando al Uchiha por un largo rato que este no paso por desapercibido. No sabía que clase de expresión pudiera tener la joven por tener los ojos cerrados, pero si sabía que su mirada se encontraba en él.

—Sasuke-kun… ¿Te importa si te hago una pregunta? —Murmuró en voz muy baja, casi pretendiendo que no la escuchara, sin embargo eso no sucedió. Sasuke abrió los ojos lentamente y sin molestarse por girar su cabeza centró la vista en Yuki, reprimiendo una sonrisa de éxito al obtener una oportunidad así. La chica jugó con sus dedos por un momento y luego adoptó una expresión seria.

—Pero antes…—El joven interrumpió y a su vez sorprendió a Yuki—Si yo resuelvo tu duda, tu también deberás responder la que yo te haga—Condicionó seriamente.

La joven se mordió el labio inferior. Si aceptaba ya sabía que pregunta le haría, y no estaba muy convencida de querer resolverla. Pero tuvo que aceptar, la curiosidad la consumía lentamente. Sasuke hizo un pequeño ademán con la mano para que la joven fuera quien empezara aquel juego de confesiones, dispuesto a resolver su duda con tal de obtener sus propias respuestas, pero sin esperarse la inesperada duda de la joven.

—Sasuke-kun… ¿Tobi te ha dicho acerca del amaterasu?

Sasuke no pudo evitar girarse violentamente hacia Yuki con una mirada de incredulidad, haciendo que esta se asustara.

— ¡¿Tu que sabes acerca del amaterasu?!

Yuki se acojonó ante el tono de voz que Sasuke usó y dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás para luego dejarse caer al suelo. El Uchiha se incorporó rápidamente y se acercó algo amenazante a la chica, quién se había tornado pálida y se encontraba temblorosa hecha un ovillo. El moreno torció su expresión en una que oscilaba entre furia y nervios, Yuki preocupó. Era la primera vez que observaba a Sasuke en ese estado.

— ¡¿Qué te ha dicho ese tipo acerca de ese jutsu?!

— ¡No se nada! Solo se que es una técnica única del Mangekyou sharingan, no se más allá de eso—Se apresuró a contestar con su voz quebrada e intentando cubrirse para evitar cualquier agredida que el Uchiha intentará arremeter contra ella. Sasuke la tomó por el brazo, jalándola para hacer que se incorporara con violencia y la dejó cara a cara con él. Yuki, sin tener idea alguna de por que el repentino cambio de actitud de el moreno, comenzó a forcejear para intentar soltarse de su agarre con desesperación, pero mientras mas lo hacía más le hería el otro.

— ¡Además! ¿Desde cuando llamas a alguien sin usar un sufijo? ¿¡Es que ya le tienes tanta confianza a ese sujeto?! —La sacudió con más brusquedad, perdiendo el control de sí mismo, olvidando por completo lo condicionado momentos antes. La joven de cabellos oscuros estaba muy asustada, forcejeando y con los ojos cerrados fuertemente sin dejar de repetir con desesperación. —"¡Lo siento, lo siento!"— Sin éxito.

— ¡Respóndeme! —Los gritos de Sasuke se escuchaban hasta el piso de abajo. Yuki temblaba descontroladamente víctima del miedo. Ella no sabía que sucedía ¿Qué tenía de malo saber sobre el amaterasu? ¿Qué tenía de malo que llamara a Tobi sin usar sufijo alguno? Tobi se había vuelto una persona de confianza para ella, era cierto ¿Pero eso era malo? Ella no quería hacer enojar a Sasuke, pero sí lo había hecho quería asumir las consecuencias que eso conllevaría. Dejó de forcejear y dejó que Sasuke la impulsara con brusquedad hacia afuera y luego volviera a tirar de su brazo para tenerla cara a cara con él, forzando una expresión de furia.

Yuki cerró los ojos fuertemente, esperando algún grito ensordecedor o algún golpe. Escuchando solo la agitada respiración del moreno, se extrañó de no recibir lo que esperaba. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con un asustado Sasuke, un Sasuke que nunca antes había visto y que no esperaba ver nunca, se asustó aún más al notar que temblaba y su mirada se encontraba perdida.

— ¿Qué me esta sucediendo? —Inquirió repentinamente a la chica, sudando frio y observando con nervios a su ex-compañera de equipo.

Pronto unos pasos se pudieron escuchar dirigiéndose apresurados a la habitación, la puerta se abrió de golpe y golpeó la pared con brusquedad mientras que dos figuras aparecían tras ella.

— ¿¡Que demonios sucede aquí!? ¡Uchiha! —Era Hidan, seguido de Kakuzu. Este tenía el ceño fruncido y observaba fulminante a Sasuke mientras que Kakuzu corría donde estos y hacía que Sasuke soltara a una temblorosa y pálida Yuki. Empujó a Sasuke contra la pared y se llevó a la joven donde se encontraba Hidan lanzando una mirada furiosa al moreno, quién aún tenía la mirada perdida. Cerró los ojos y cerró la puerta con brusquedad recordando la advertencia de Pein sobre causar daño alguno al Uchiha, pero con un recelo enorme de primera impresión por parte de él.

Hidan se llevó a Yuki lejos, dejando a Kakuzu solo con Sasuke para hacerlo entrar en razón.

O

o

o

— ¿¡Como demonios quiere Pein que no se dañe a ese loco desquiciado?!

Hidan lanzaba gritos a la nada, casi arrancándose los cabellos mientras que Yuki, quién había retomado su color, se afligía al recordar la expresión de su amigo.

— ¡Menudos gritos se lanzaba el tipo! ¡Se escuchaba hasta el piso de abajo! ¡¿Qué te hubiera hecho si yo y Kakuzu no hubiéramos estado limpiando la sala de estar?! ¡Pein hubiera hecho rodar cabezas si se enteraba que nadie hizo nada para impedirlo! —Hidan se preocupaba más que por el bienestar de la kunoichi, por el suyo mismo. Y había razón en su lógica. Si Sasuke la llegaba a herir de mortalidad sin cumplir siquiera su primera misión, probablemente el líder enloquecería después de haber pasado tanto para reclutarla.

— ¡¿No piensas hablar?! —Hidan se posiciono de cuclillas frente a la chica, quién se encontraba desplomada en el suelo con una expresión de estupefacción y comenzó a agitarla con exasperación. — ¡Lo que me faltaba! ¡Me la dejó autista!

El albino se incorporó y emitió un gruñido para luego dejarse caer en el sofá que había ahí.

La joven simplemente se levantó de su lugar siendo observada por un fastidiado Hidan y se sentó con cuidado en el sofá, con la mirada perdida aún y sumida en sus pensamientos.

— ¿Qué ha sucedido ahí adentro? —Preguntó ya mas calmado mientras que agitaba a la morena con su brazo con más lentitud y paciencia que anteriormente, logrando que esta vez si reaccionara.

—N-no estoy segura Hidan-san—Admitió bajando la mirada. Hidan chasqueó la lengua y subió ambos pies cruzados a la pequeña mesita que había frente a ellos y cruzó sus brazos tras su nuca.

— ¿Qué le pasó al Uchiha? Pensé que antes eran compañeros de equipo según me contó Itachi.

—No lo sé…pero…lucía ausente…—Murmuró bajando la mirada, aún pensativa.

Hidan estaba a punto de hablar de nuevo, pero unos pasos que se dirigían hacia ellos lo interrumpieron. Era Pein, quién se encaminó directamente hacia Yuki. Hidan enseguida se puso de pie y abandonó el lugar, sabiendo que Pein querría hablar con la Fuyuno sin interrupciones.

Yuki alzó la mirada y se irguió ante la presencia del líder, este solo tomo asiento a un lado de ella sin ninguna seriedad. Parecía que no era algo de importancia, lo cual alivio a la muchacha, haciendo que toda su tensión desapareciera con rapidez.

—Fuyuno, solo vengo a avisarte de tu castigo de segundo nivel. —La tensión volvió—Depende de como lo tomes es demasiado bueno o demasiado malo. Limpiarás la habitación de Deidara. —A Yuki le resbaló una gotita por la sien.

— "_¿Y a eso que le puedo ver de bueno?"_ —Pensó mientras un aura oscura la invadía, limpiar la habitación de Deidara era como intentar atrapar lluvia con las manos.

—Digo que puedes verlo bueno pues porque, ya sabes…el…tú…Deidara no puede moverse de su habitación por su estado…entonces tú y el…bueno…estarán…ya sabes, solos…—Yuki se volvió literalmente de piedra al escuchar esto (N/a: Ya saben, la típica escultura de roca que se hace el personaje anime mientras sus ojos están completamente blancos)

— ¡P-Pein-sama! —Exclamó agobiada mientras su rostro se tornaba rojo y se levantaba del sofá moviendo exageradamente los brazos de arriba hacia abajo. ¿De donde demonios saco que ella…y…Deidara…ella…con el….?

—Bueno, es que ya sabes…ambos son jóvenes aún…están en esa edad…Claro, claro, no hay problema si prefieres a Uchiha Sasuke…de todas maneras el también esta en esa etapa.

Yuki se sonrojó aún más de lo que estaba y se llevo ambos brazos al rostro, intentando cubrirlo sin éxito.

—P-Pein-sama ¡Y-Yo aún no comienzo a pensar en eso! —A Pein le resbaló una gotita en la sien.

—Ah…bueno…yo… ¡Empieza de una buena vez! —Fingió severidad mientras apuntaba nervioso las escaleras para indicar a la joven que subiera a la habitación del artista menor. Esta enseguida obedeció y desapareció por el pasillo.

O

o

o

— ¡Esto es un verdadero desastre!

El rubio se giró desconcertado hacia su costado, la puerta de su habitación se había abierto repentinamente. Y en ella había aparecido la misma persona que unas horas antes intentaba perforarlo parcialmente con una aguja. Enseguida se metió entre sus mantas y se giró de nuevo hacia la pared, dejando a un lado aquel libro de arte que leía.

—Si vienes a continuar insistiendo que acepte esa estúpida medicina, será mejor que te vayas rindiendo. Por que no estoy dispuesto a aceptar eso. —Yuki suspiró sonoramente y se recargó en el marco de la puerta, masajeándose las sienes.

—No tengo por que rogarle a un verdadero necio como tú que se deje de una vez por todas soportar un pequeño piquete para sentirse mejor—La morena observó con una mueca que oscilaba entre seriedad y autosuficiencia al febril muchacho frente a ella. —Los efectos de las medicinas no duraron mucho ¿No es así?, eso es por que eso solo sirve para hacerte sentir mejor por unos momentos, no obstante, eso no te curara. —Dijo mientras observaba la palidez del rubio y el termómetro que marcaba 40º en la mesita a un lado del enfermo, demostrando claramente que no había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que este se sacó la temperatura. Y estaba casi segura de que así había estado tomándosela por todo ese rato y notando como la fiebre volvía a subir lentamente.

—Y eso a ti no te incumbe

—Exactamente, por esa maravillosa razón no te inmovilizo en este preciso momento y te clavo la aguja de una vez por todas. —Este comentario hizo que el rubio se tensara—Aunque, pensándolo bien, tengo una promesa con el médico. Pero como a mi no me importa que luego Pein y Kakuzu quieran matarte por ser una carga y gastar casi todo el dinero en medicinas…

—Ya, ve al grano y dime ¿Por qué demonios entraste a mi habitación? —Hizo énfasis en la palabra Mi igual al primer día que se enteraron de que compartirían habitación.

— ¿Mi? —Rió forzadamente —Querrás decir nuestra habitación —Ahora fue ella quien hizo énfasis en la palabra Nuestra.

—Si, si, claro, como digas, ¿ahora me dices que hace tu presencia invadiendo mi espacio? —Dijo sarcástico mientras fruncía el ceño.

Yuki abandonó su semblante de autosuficiencia y adoptó uno más decaído.

—Pein-sama me ha castigado y debo limpiar este basurero

Deidara se quedo perplejo ante lo que la chica le dijo. Esta simplemente se posiciono de rodillas y comenzó a recoger toda la basura que se encontraba en el suelo, haciendo algunas muecas de desagrado al tomar algunos recipientes que aún tenían restos de comida en ellos.

— ¿T-Te ha castigado? —Desvió la mirada hacia la pared fingiendo no darle importancia, la joven simplemente dio un salto hacia atrás y grito mientras se estremecía al ver como una cucaracha salía debajo de la cama de Deidara.

— ¡No me sorprende que te enfermes con insectos debajo de tu cama! ¡Dios sabrá si no hay ratas ahí!

A Deidara le resaltó una venita en la sien.

— "_¿Cómo que ratas?"_ —Se preguntó en su mente mientras cerraba ambos puños con indignación. La joven roció mata insectos debajo de la cama y enseguida millones y millones de bichos —Y ratas—salieron del lugar retorciéndose y haciendo que Yuki se estremeciera de nuevo y se subiera de un salto a la cama de su compañero rubio mientras que este observaba con los ojos como platos como las alimañas abandonaban su lugar para dormir.

Deidara observó de reojo a la chica, quién estaba muy, demasiado cerca de el. Esta incluso lo tenía agarrado de la ropa, estremeciéndose por cada insecto que salía debajo de la cama y que parecían que eran interminables. Aunque intentó dejar de verla, un sentimiento extraño de culpabilidad lo invadió.

Pronto las plagas murieron para suerte de la kunoichi y pudo bajarse de nuevo de la cama, suspirando con desgana para luego meterse debajo de la cama y comenzar a tantear todos los objetos que se encontraban ahí para sacarlos y despejar de una buena vez esa zona.

— ¿E-en serio te ha castigado solo por eso?

—Desobedecí y me deje llevar, ese es el motivo por el cual fue un segundo nivel. En verdad soy una tonta, no se como pude llegar a ser tan irresponsable. —Comenzó a sacar montones de prendas debajo de la cama, algunas ya con agujeros probablemente creados por los roedores para crear su nido.

—P-pero eso…—No supo que decir, su expresión pronto se tornó perpleja y un ligero sonrojo lo invadió, para su suerte Yuki no lo notó pues estaba demasiado ocupada separando la basura de las prendas que aun eran utilizables, pero se sintió extraño y no se reconoció a sí mismo. Se metió entre las mantas y se cubrió con ellas hasta la altura de la nariz, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

—"_¿Qué demonios me pasa? ¿Por qué me preocupo por ella? Eso es estúpido"__—_Pensó aún con el leve sonrojo. —_"Pero que demonios, es normal que me sienta así…no es preocupación…pero…la castigaron por mi culpa y aún así yo estoy resultando beneficiado"__—_Pensó mientras giraba su vista hacia la chica, esta ya había limpiado parte de la zona de su cama. _—__"¿Desde cuando mi suelo es de madera?...oye, esa es mi galleta de navidad"__—_Se sorprendió al poder observar por primera vez en mucho tiempo el verdadero material de su suelo, y al notar como la chica tiraba a la basura una galleta mordisqueada con forma de árbol de navidad. —_"Y eso que en unos días vuelve a ser navidad"_ —Observó su calendario, 9 de Diciembre era lo que marcaba. —_"La están…castigando…por mi culpa, y aún así…esta limpiando mi habitación, me esta beneficiando…"__—_Pensó con dificultad, pues pronto sin aviso alguno sus parpados fueron cerrándose y todo se volvió oscuro.

—Al fin he terminado con esto—Yuki se tiró rendida al suelo, soltando un sonoro suspiro y con una expresión exhausta dejó el trapeador a un lado, admiró su gran hazaña. Toda la habitación estaba reluciente, ropa en el ropero, nada de comida, jabón en el baño, dibujos que no tenían lugar en las paredes en la cajonera; todo en su lugar. Había cambiado las mantas por unas limpias y había tendido ambas camas, con todo y Deidara incluido.

Este se encontraba en su respectiva cama durmiendo tranquilamente comparado con días anteriores. Sus mejillas estaban encendidas pero su respiración regulada. Lucía tan…tan hermoso…

—"_¿En que demonios estoy pensando_?" —Yuki comenzó a darse golpecitos en la cabeza, castigándose por semejantes ideas que tenía en la cabeza y con un sonrojo adornando sus mejillas. Se giró avergonzada hacia su compañero de habitación, su respiración era suave y tranquila.

Recuperó la compostura y suspiró para luego salir de la habitación cuidadosamente dejando a un agotado Deidara tras ella.

OoOoOoOoOo

Sintió como algo húmedo y frío se depositaba en su frente. Abrió los ojos cansado para encontrarse con algo que lo dejo perplejo. Yuki se encontraba recargada en su pecho con ambos ojos cerrados. ¡¿Estaba dormida?!

—Su corazón esta algo acelerado…pero al menos no esta tan mal—Yuki se levantó y abrió los ojos. Deidara enseguida cerró los suyos con fuerza. La chica emitió un sonidito de confusión y frunció el ceño, pero luego se convenció de que aún seguía dormido y salió de nuevo de la habitación para dirigirse a la sala de estar. Mientras tanto Deidara se quedaba aun más rojo de lo que estaba.

Una vez que la puerta se hubo cerrado de nuevo se levantó pesadamente de la cama, la toallita de agua fría que llevaba en la frente se deslizó y cayó en la cama, abrió de nuevo sus ojos en una expresión febril. Observó a su alrededor y abrió los ojos sorprendido. Su cuarto estaba como nunca antes lo había visto, todo ordenado y sin nada fuera de su lugar. Se quedó boquiabierto ante tanta limpieza.

Bajó la mirada unos momentos, pensativo y con un ligero sentimiento de culpabilidad. Yuki se había empeñado en dejar la habitación reluciente, eso se notaba a primera vista.

—"_Maldita Yuki, solo intenta hacerse la buena para hacerme sentir así. Pues no, no me dejaré llevar"__—_Pensó Deidara mientras volvía a meterse entre las mantas. Poco después un tic en la ceja izquierda apareció en el rostro el rubio, el tic avanzó hacia su hombro y continuó avanzando hasta su pierna izquierda.

O

o

o

Yuki estaba en la sala de estar, con la chimenea prendida para calentarse en esa fría noche. En sus manos tenía un libro que Konan le había prestado para que se entretuviera, y a decir verdad la había pegado a la interesante lectura que trataba de un par de jóvenes —Una chica y un chico—Que se llevaban como agua y aceite apenas se conocieron, sin embargo, con el paso del tiempo el chico comenzó a sentir atracción por la chica y poco a poco la chica también comenzó a sentir algo por el chico, sin embargo ninguno de los dos quería admitirlo. Y ocultar ese sentimiento les conllevaba a muchos problemas. Yuki devoraba el libro rápida e insaciablemente.

No tenía mucho que había cenado, ya era bastante tarde a decir verdad, pero ella no quería frenar su lectura hasta acabarla, y ya solo quedaban 57 páginas para terminarlo (N/a: ¿Solo? -), estaba dispuesta a terminarlo ese mismo día, no le importaba si esa noche tenía que dormir en el sofá.

Estaba exhausta después de limpiar la habitación de Deidara, así que ese descanso lo tenía bien merecido.

Sin embargo su tranquilidad no perduró por mucho, o bueno, al menos su lectura. Unos pasos se pudieron escuchar bajar por las escaleras. Yuki cerró su libro.

— ¿Quién será a estas horas? —Pensó confundida —Ahora mismo todos deberían estar abajo cenando—Dijo al recordar que Pein se había quedado a sermonear a todos por desatar una guerra de comida en el comedor y también que los había obligado a limpiar todo. Eso solo podía significar una sola cosa.

— ¿D-Deidara-kun? —Preguntó confundida. Pronto los pasos avanzaron hacia la sala de estar y la chica pudo observar como en efecto se trataba del rubio. Observó confundida al artista, este tenía la mirada puesta en la pared y parecía hacer esfuerzos por no mirarla a los ojos, tenía ambos puños fuertemente cerrados y parecía estar conteniéndose algo, como si estuviera realizando algo que en realidad no quería hacer.

Repentinamente el artista se giró bruscamente hacia la chica y comenzó a caminar hacia ella con paso decidido y un aire de valentía. A Yuki le resbaló una gotita en la sien cuando Deidara tomó asiento a un lado de ella y apretó ambos puños con fuerza mientras que al parecer se retenía de salir huyendo de ahí.

— ¿D-Deidara-kun? ¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó perpleja, Deidara sólo la ignoró y levantó la mirada lentamente, mordiéndose el labio inferior para luego girar u vista de nuevo hacia la pared.

—Y-Yo…yo…dejaré…dejaré…que tú me des la maldita inyección Hum—Cerró los ojos fuertemente y apretó los puños con aún más fuerza. Yuki se quedó incrédula ante lo que escuchó.

— ¿P-perdona? ¿Quién eres tú y que hiciste con Deidara? —Preguntó con un ligero tono burlón, pero asustado al mismo tiempo. Deidara chasqueó la lengua con fastidio y frunció el ceño. Yuki tomó una expresión preocupada.

— ¿Tan mal estás? —Posó su mano en la frente del rubio, este solo gruñó y apartó su mano, luego la observo con seriedad fijamente a los ojos.

—Apúrate y prepara la condenada jeringa antes de que decida cambiar de opinión. —Se cruzó de brazos y torció su expresión en algo que Yuki interpretó como un mohín, el joven artista se estaba esforzando y ella no tenía ni la menor idea de que sucedía. Pero debía aprovechar que ahora el rubio no se estaba resistiendo. Tomó rápidamente su mochila (La cual llevaba con ella siempre) y comenzó a rebuscar en ella las medicinas y la jeringa, lo cual no tardó nada en hacer. Deidara se estremeció al ver la aguja y sólo intentó calmarse y demostrar serenidad ante la situación, recostó su cabeza contra el respaldo del sofá manteniendo su vista lejos de donde Yuki preparaba la medicina.

— Estas actuando raro—Yuki se giró hacia Deidara, interrumpiendo lo que se encontraba haciendo en ese momento.

—Sólo estoy compensando Hum

—Y eso si que es raro… ¿Por qué me compensas?—Preguntó confundida una vez que analizó la información.

—Por limpiar mi habitación Hum—La chica abrió la boca y movió sus labios sin articular sonido alguno en un "Ooooh" de comprensión para luego continuar con su labor.

—"_No deja de ser extraño…debo apresurarme, tal vez este delirando" _—Pensó preocupada mientras comenzaba a medir el líquido en la jeringa. Deidara cerró los ojos y dejó que el calor del fuego lo envolviera y lo hiciera sentirse tranquilo y lo arrullara levemente.

Yuki se sentía incómoda, a solas con Deidara no era algo que la pusiera muy feliz. Hacía algo mal —Con lo quejumbroso que es Deidara— Y estaría lindamente carbonizada en segundos.

El ambiente era agradable, la noche refrescaba y el calor evitaba que esta congelara. Deidara ya estaba adormecido gracias a eso, su respiración era acompasada y tranquila y amenazaba con caer dormido en cualquier momento a pesar de todo lo que ya había descansado. Abrió los ojos por un momento para observar como su compañera de habitación le sacaba el aire a la jeringa. Se estremeció y se incorporó, sabiendo que no faltaba mucho, aunque ahora sólo quería que terminara rápido para poder dormirse de una buena vez. Pero entonces recordó algo de mucha importancia, algo que no se pudo creer haber olvidado. Se giró hacia la chica y bajó la cabeza con un leve sonrojo de vergüenza.

—L-lo siento…—Murmuró apenas audible. Yuki se giró sorprendida hacia él y frunció el ceño con algo de preocupación.

— ¿Por qué lo sientes? —Preguntó algo confundida mientras dejaba a un lado la jeringa y se acercaba a Deidara, apoyando su mano en su hombro.

—…Ya sabes…te han castigado por mi culpa y aún así tuviste que limpiar mi habitación, salí beneficiado por algo causado por mí mismo…

— ¿Perdón? …¿Castigarme por tu culpa?

Deidara frunció el ceño.

—Claro, por desobedecer indicaciones que el doctor te dio y por dejarte llevar sólo por…—Deidara hizo un silencio repentino y pareció caer en cuenta de algo posible.

— ¿Qué cosa? …Ahora que lo recuerdo… ¿Cómo sabías que Pein me castigó por desobedecerlo? Tu no estabas cuando me tire de aquel pequeño barranco —A Deidara se le enmarcó una venita en la sien.

— ¿N-no te ha castigado por mi culpa? —Apretó los puños fuertemente y una segunda venita de enojo se enmarcó en su sien, temblaba de furia y Yuki observaba realmente confundida.

— ¿Eh? Pues claro que no, si me castigara por eso tal vez yo ya te hubiera dado un buen golpe…—Pronto la joven cayó en cuenta de algo, lo estaba echando todo a perder, se puso nerviosa al instante y comenzó a agitar sus brazos en señal de olvidar todo lo anterior. —E-Eh…Deidara-kun, olvida eso y ya vamos a acabar de una vez ¿Si? …M-mira que ya es tarde y tenemos que dormir…

—Ni madres, me largo Hum—Deidara se levantó con un aura asesina y comenzó a avanzar hacia la salida ante una desesperada Yuki que intentaba encontrar algo para hacerlo detenerse.

— ¡N-no e-espera! a-aún así limpie tu habitación…a-así que cumple con tu compensación—Trató de convencerlo en vano, este se giró hacia ella de nuevo con una venita resaltada en la sien.

—No me importa si fuiste tu la que se ganó el castigo y yo no tuve nada que ver—Dijo apretando los dientes furioso, se sentía como un verdadero tonto después de eso.

Yuki se sintió también como una tonta, lo había arruinado todo con esa perfecta oportunidad que se había presentado. Apretó los puños y bajó la mirada, Deidara siguió su camino hacia su habitación, dispuesto a dejar a la chica ahí sola.

—Maldita Yuki—Murmuró por lo bajo. Era la primera vez, la primera vez que sentía culpabilidad, la chica era afortunada, él no era para nada de disculparse. Pero al fin y al cabo tuvo que hacerlo por impulso, intentar dar su disculpa y compensación por primera vez en su vida. Estaba a punto de abandonar la estancia cuando un ligero tirón de brazo lo detuvo. Se giró perplejo para encontrarse con Yuki tomándolo del brazo y con la mirada baja.

—Espera…—Murmuró lo suficientemente alto como para que Deidara lo escuchara, luego levantó la mirada. Deidara abrió los ojos sorprendido, Yuki se encontraba como él se encontraba unos minutos antes, con la misma expresión de estar haciendo algo forzadamente y en contra de su voluntad. Mordiéndose el labio inferior y temblando en un intento de resistir las ganas de salir huyendo de ahí. La joven levantó la mirada y miró directamente aquellos orbes azules con la que el rubio le observaba, aquellos ojos azules como el cielo que de vez en cuando la hacían perderse en ellos. —Por favor, espera.

Deidara se sorprendió ante la petición de la chica y a la vez se sintió enojado. ¿Cómo quería que esperara? El tenía una compensación para cierto hecho, no había hecho, no había compensación. Así de sencillo era.

La chica repentinamente jaló de él hacia el sofá, donde se sentó y obligó al chico a hacer lo mismo. Levantó la mirada con la misma expresión anterior y se mordió el labio inferior de nuevo, para que no se notara que este le temblaba. Aún así el resto de su cuerpo la delataba, pues temblaba de pies a cabeza.

Deidara no tuvo tiempo para replicar cuando de pronto sintió que su cuerpo era envuelto entre los brazos de la joven que tenía frente a él, cuando se dio cuenta esta ya estaba abrazado a la chica, quién llevaba un rubor en las mejillas muy similar al que a él acababa de adquirir (N/a: No, no mis queridos lectores, Yuki no se ha vuelto pervertida o.o). Y el sonrojo aumentó cuando le surgió un pensamiento sobre lo cálido que se sentía estar entre sus brazos, además del agradable olor a dulces fresas silvestres que esta emanaba. Se erizó al sentir el cálido aliento de la chica contra su cuello al respirar, sin embargo esta no parecía tener intenciones como "esas" (N/a: Que no es pervertida les digo) más bien parecía querer decirle algo, la joven cerró ambos puños con fuerza y tragó saliva, dándole muchas vueltas a lo que trataba de decir.

—Deidara-kun…yo…yo—Dijo aún con el sonrojo en sus mejillas. —No se si comprendas…pero…lo único que yo quiero…—Había comenzado a jugar con sus dedos índices (Los cuales rodeaban la espalda del rubio) —Bueno…yo solo quiero que te sientas mejor—Deidara abrió sorprendido los ojos, pero luego los cerró con ignorancia. Aún sin soltarse del agarre de la chica volvió a abrir los ojos.

— ¿Crees que eso me importa? Yo no soy de ese tipo de pervertidos que se dejan seducir por tontas mujeres, así que mejor deja de intentar con eso.

Yuki se volvió una estatua de piedra. (Si, igual a la que se volvió cuando Pein mencionó ciertos "Comentarios")

— ¡Y-yo no intento hacer eso! —Replicó sonrojada mientras propinaba un golpe en la nuca al rubio aprovechando la posición en la que se encontraban, este se quejó y un lindo chichón le brotó del lugar del golpe. Yuki, aún sonrojada bajó la mirada, quedando en una posición en la cual su rostro quedó contra el pecho del artista, a una altura en la cual sus latidos irregulares eran perceptibles.

—Y-Yo…solo…—Apretó sus puños, pellizcando involuntariamente a Deidara (N/a: Bueno…dejémoslo en" involuntario"…) —Deidara-kun…tú eres…tú eres para mí…Una persona importante (N/a: Aquí aplica el título: "Yuki no taisetsuna hitobito", su significado: La gente importante de Yuki.)

Deidara abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido por semejante aclaración. ¿Por qué demonios sería importante para ella? …El había intentado matar a su ex-compañero de equipo, además él no la había tratado muy bien que digamos durante el poco tiempo que permanecían ahí.

—Por que…Akatsuki se está convirtiendo en una familia para mí…en mi nueva familia—Confesó la chica al fin liberando al rubio de aquella agradable sensación cálida. Este tenía la mirada gacha y oculta por el flequillo. Yuki sonrió muy levemente y se acomodó el cabello hacia atrás, pues lo tenía desordenado después del repentino "abrazo".

O

o

o

—Konan, con esa emoción pareces una niña pequeña. Compórtate, no es algo de otro mundo.

—Pero…pero Pein… ¿No es lindo? Es decir…es tan maravilloso que Yuki-chan se haya adaptado mejor de lo que esperábamos. Y también que ella haya sido la primera en lograr que Dei-chan se suavice un poco. —Konan observaba emocionada y con aire soñador aquella escena. Pein solo trataba de calmar a su compañera para evitar que sacara una cámara fotográfica y comenzara a repartir flashes por toda la estancia.

Ambos jóvenes descansaban en el sofá, envueltos por el calor del fuego que la chimenea emanaba hacia ellos, profundamente perdidos en sus sueños. La causa de la emoción de la kunoichi era que ambos se encontraban uno encima del otro, en una posición tan extraña pero que a su vez lucía muy cómoda. Yuki se encontraba con la cabeza recargada en las piernas de Deidara, y este a su vez recargaba su cabeza la espalda de la joven. Parecía que se habían dormido en el primer lugar en el que sus cabezas cayeron. Frente a ellos había una mesita de noche, en esta yacía una jeringa usada y vacía de contenido.

—Pein, ya tenemos la posición para dormir esta noche. Sólo queda algo por resolver. ¿Tú cama o la mía? —Bromeó la mujer soltando una pequeña risa al notar como su compañero se sonrojaba intensamente.

—K-Konan

—P-Pein—Imitó la kunoichi con cierta burla, pero luego sonrió amistosamente y apoyó su mano en el hombro del líder. —Vamos, ya es tarde y mañana nos toca a ambos preparar el desayuno. —Dijo la kunoichi de cabello azul tirando de la muñeca de su pareja, haciéndole caminar y subir las escaleras para poder descansar casi tan placenteramente como ambos jóvenes.

* * *

**Atención, necesito que los lectores me digan su personaje favorito de Akatsuki (incluyendo a Sasuke, aunque este aún no esta dentro) para cierta cosita....**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------Pequeño teatro Omake--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

***De nuevo llegamos al escenario, este esta lleno de grietas cubiertas por vendas y banditas mientras que en el centro se ve a todo el Akatsuki y Sasuke sentados en circulo, Deidara en medio de todos***

**-Bueno, entonces Deidara-sempai ya nos va a explicar que fue lo que paso?-*Pregunta inocentemente Tobi mientras se rasca detrás de la nuca***

**-Si Tobi, por centésima vez, voy a explicarles-*Responde con una venita enmarcada en la sien*-Escuchen atentamente por que no lo repito. Dado a que si murirera el líder ni lápida me conseguiría por culpa de la avaricia de Kakuzu...**

***Todos voltean a ver a Kakuzu con un aura asesina***

**-Yo he realizado lo mismo que Itachi y Kisame hicieron cuando se enfrentaron a los raros de las cejas y al chico kyuubi y sus acompañantes, no soy tan estúpido como para dejarme morir en solo un intento para matar a ese tipo que no vale la pena-*Señala a Sasuke***

**-.¿Que demonios dices? -*Sasuke se levanta de su lugar y se acerca amenazadoramente a Deidara, pronto Konan se levanta y se interpone entre los dos***

**-Si van a pelear, que lo hagan afuera-*señala la salida***

***Sin aviso alguno Deidara y Sasuke se agarran a golpes con Konan en medio***

**Konan!!!-*Pein se lanza a rescatarla***

**-Pein!!-*Las fangirl se lanzan a salvar a Pein***

**-Deidara!!**

**-Sasuke!!!**

***Las demas fangirl se lanzan a salvar a sus amantes***

**-¡¡¡Tobi!!!!- *Tobi se lanza a la batalla....Jashin-sama sepa para que....***

***Sale Sasori en pantalla y las fangirl gritan***

**Por favor, espere unos momentos hasta que la batalla termine....-*se pone a leer una revista***


	6. Especial navideño

_**Responderé reviews hasta el prox cap**_

* * *

Un muy alegre escondite, muérdagos colgados en la entrada de cada puerta para tomar por desprevenidos a cualquier pareja que pasara por ahí, obligándolos a darse un dulce beso que transmitiera el amor y alegría que en esa fiesta se debía de tener. El árbol, lleno de luces de diferentes colores y adornado con esferas y pequeños hombrecitos de nieve sonrientes; en la punta, claro, esta la infaltable estrella dorada que destella armoniosamente. Todo esta lleno de adornos navideños y hay galletitas de jengibre en un gran tazón justo en medio de una pequeña mesita frente al agradable calor de la chimenea encendida que aguarda expectante a todo aquel que llegue de un día pesado, para envolverlo en su calidez y descongelar el corazón de quién haya pasado demasiado tiempo fuera.

Sin embargo lamentablemente todos sabemos que esto es imposible en Akatsuki. Pero, ¿Se han preguntado por que no puede ser realidad? Preguntémosle esto al líder y señor de la organización. El podrá resolvernos las dudas con rapidez, por que, aunque Akatsuki es conformado por criminales rango S ¿Es que acaso no les gusta divertirse? Todo ser humano necesita diversión alguna vez en la vida, o si no probablemente todo mundo viviría amargado. Aunque ¿Es que Akatsuki no es amargado?… Si no celebran esta fiesta, ahora todos sabemos por que Deidara-kun se las pasa explotando dulces pajarillos, o por que Hidan se hiere a sí mismo con su guadaña en un acto de masoquismo.

Pero nada debe darse por seguro aún.

Averigüemos la verdad. ¿Akatsuki festeja o no la navidad? Descubrámoslo pronto, veamos una de las navidades de Akatsuki. Y es que, si no la celebraban, ahora hay una nueva miembro que puede encenderles la llama de la juventud…coff, coff, perdón, la llama de la navidad…No, Lee-kun, no te llamamos.

—Pensé que al fin iba a salir—El joven de extraño atuendo verde se marcha cabizbajo de la organización.

La llama de la navidad. ¿Podrá ella derretir los congelados corazones Akatsukianos?

¿O tal vez no sea necesaria su intervención?

—————————————————-X——————————————————————————

— ¡Pein! ¡Es una emergencia! ¡Rápido! ¡Necesito ayuda Pein, oh ayuda!

Un rayón azul y negro pasa rápidamente arrasando con todo a su alrededor. Este llama desesperadamente al líder y señor de Akatsuki, esperanzada con encontrar ayuda para algo muy importante que ya había ocurrido antes, pero que no pudieron hacer nada para evitarlo. Pero no, esta vez ella no estaría dispuesta a observar la triste mirada del más joven de la organización, ni estaba dispuesta a recibir insultos por parte del resto de la organización. No, esta vez no olvidarían festejar la navidad, no señor.

—Konan—El aludido al fin apareció saliendo por una de las muchas puertas que se encontraban en el escondite, y el rayo azul se tiró encima de él sin darle oportunidad de preguntar siquiera que sucedía.

—Pein, regalos, adornos, árbol de navidad. ¡Nos estamos yendo a comprar todo lo necesario para festejar la navidad! ¡No permitiré que nos quedemos sin celebrarla ni un año más! ¡Vamos, sigamos el atardecer, no paremos hasta lograr nuestro objetivo! —La mujer toma una posición muy parecida a cierto sensei eufórico de Naruto que posee ciertas cejotas. El pobre hombre de cabellos anaranjados tenía pequeñas espirales en sus ojos a causa del fuerte impacto que tuvo contra el suelo. Pronto siente como es arrastrado por su compañera de habitación. Enseguida comienza a forcejear para soltarse.

—Pein, no voy a dejar que Dei-chan se encierre en su habitación por horas este año, ni voy a dejar que se quede sin regalos. Además, Yuki-chan es nueva en la organización y debemos darle una buena impresión. ¡Así que vayamos de compras con todos! —Comienza a correr mientras arrastra con ímpetu a su pobre compañero.

— ¡E-Espera Konan!

— ¡No Pein, esta vez no esperare!

—Konan escúchame

— ¡Hacia el atardecer! —La mujer toma la perilla de la puerta y la abre bruscamente, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, inhalando una gran cantidad de aire para llenar sus pulmones. Exhala y aprieta los puños con determinación. —Todos, es hora de comenzar con los preparativos.

La mujer dirige su vista a todos los integrantes de la organización ya listos para marcharse, absolutamente todos incluyendo a Yuki se encontraban ahí con ropa "normal" para irse de compras. Hidan tiene un collar alrededor de su cuello y se encuentra revolcándose en el suelo haciendo un berrinche mientras que Kakuzu lo tiene sujeto a una correa, como un perrito.

— ¡Maldito pagano! ¡Suéltame! ¡La navidad va en contra de mi religión! ¡Jashin-sama me castigará! —Gritaba a todo pulmón el Jashinista mientras intentaba quitarse el collar, sin éxito alguno.

—Hidan, soltarte y dejarte ir por donde quieras sería contaminar el ambiente. Quédate quieto de una buena vez. —Kakuzu lucía más que entretenido. Jalaba de la correa cada vez que su compañero intentaba escapar, ahorcándolo como consecuencia.

— ¡Maldito! ¡Que me vas a matar! —Se quejaba Hidan cada vez que lo hacía.

— ¿No eras inmortal? —Dijo en tono socarrón mientras que el Jashinista gruñía y se cruzaba de brazos en el suelo, dándose por vencido.

—Buen chico, buen chico. ¿Hidan-chan quiere una galleta? —Kakuzu extendió una galleta con forma de hueso hacia la boca del Jashinista. Todos observaron con miedo a que el enojo de Hidan fuera a salirse de control e hiciera alguna impertinencia. Pero para sorpresa de todos, el albino abrió la boca feliz y comió la galleta con mucho entusiasmo.

—Muy bien, muy bien. —Kakuzu comenzó a palmear la cabeza de Hidan, y este comenzó a mover la pierna izquierda (N/a: Como cuando le acaricias la panza a un perrito ^-^) dejando a todos incrédulos.

—B-bueno…c-creo que ya va siendo hora de irnos—Konan intervino con una gotita en la cabeza. — ¡Todos! ¡Síganme! —Recuperó su euforia rápidamente y tomo posición de superheroína.

Y así nuestros queridos Akatsuki —Y Sasuke— Comenzaron a encaminarse al atardecer, coff...digo, a comprar lo necesario para celebrar la navidad.

— ¡Espera Konan! ¿Qué te sucede? ¡Estamos a 17 grados! ¡Demonios que estoy solamente en toalla!

El grito resonó por toda el área, y todos los miembros de la organización observaron al líder con los ojos abiertos como platos. Este solo llevaba una toalla rodeando su cintura.

— ¡No puedo ir a ningún lugar así! —Konan se puso nerviosa. Pero justo en ese momento sucedió lo perturbador. Al líder se le desamarró la toalla y esta cayó limpiamente en el suelo.

Yuki enseguida se tapó los ojos y profirió un grito.

— ¡Si! ¡Al natural! —Hidan se quita la ropa de un solo movimiento ante la atónita mirada de todos. Yuki abre los ojos desconcertada para traumarse una vez más con los "encantos" del Jashinista y volver a gritar.

— ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Hidan ponte la ropa **YA **mismo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

————————————————————-X————————————————————

_**Opening al estilo Akatsuki **__(Caramelldansen)_

_Todo el Akatsuki corriendo en el centro comercial, Kakuzu jalando a Hidan con una correa para hacer que este camine. Itachi choca contra un montón de cajas llenas de peluches de ositos polares, Kisame lo carga en su hombro y se lo lleva como a un papalote. Zetsu se queda pegado a un árbol de navidad con un moño y los demás lo dejan ahí._

_Aparecen Sasuke, Suigetsu y Karin con el dedo índice en alto marcando un número: 1_

_Aparecen Itachi con un osito polar en la cabeza y Kisame con los dedos índice y medio en alto, marcando un número: 2_

_Yuki y Deidara, ambos de espaldas se giran hacia el frente, llevan un montón de adornos navideños colgados alrededor de sus cuellos y enredados en su cabello, llevan los dedos índice, medio y anular en alto marcando un número: 3_

_Zetsu comienza a correr con todo y el árbol a donde los demás Akatsuki se dirigieron._

_Aparecen Pein y Konan corriendo de un lado a otro, Pein lleva un montón de bolsas encima y en cada ida y vuelta hay una bolsa mas encima de el._

_Finalmente Pein cae en el suelo por no poder soportar tanto peso_

_**Vi undrar r ni redo att vara med  
Armarna upp nu ska ni f se**_

_Zetsu comiendo un helado sentado con el árbol de navidad abrazado__**  
Kom igen  
Vem som helst kan vara med**_

_Pasa Sasuke, seguido de una multitud de fangirls y el árbol de navidad desaparece de los brazos de Zetsu, este corre a buscarlo con lagrimitas en sus ojos.__****_

S rr p era ftter  
Oa-a-a

_Hidan gruñéndole a un hombre que se acercó a palmearle la cabeza__**  
Och vicka era hfter  
O-la-la-la**_

_Hidan muerde al hombre y Kakuzu huye del lugar con Hidan volando tras el.__**  
Gr som vi  
Till denna melodi**_

_Deidara y Yuki gritándole: ¡Que no somos novios! a una vendedora__**  
Oa-a-a **_

_Pasa Sasuke seguido de la multitud de fangirls, la multitud esta vez se lleva a Yuki y Deidara. A la vendedora le cae una gotita por la sien._

_**Dansa med oss  
Klappa era hnder**_

_Karin jalándole la oreja a Suigetsu y obligándolo a caminar hacia donde la multitud de fangirls mientras un aura asesina la invade.__**  
Gr som vi gr  
Ta ngra steg t vnster**_

_Pein sosteniendo a Konan en posición de bailarina de ballet a mitad de una gran pista de hielo, el tiene una rosa en la boca y observa fijamente los ojos de Konan. A lo lejos se puede ver a una gran multitud corriendo.__**  
Lyssna och lr  
Missa inte chansen**_

_Tobi en la sección de juguetes, seleccionando regalos para todos. __**  
Nu r vi hr med  
Caramelldansen**_

_Llega la multitud de fangirls y se lleva al pobre Tobi, un globito de habla sale de el y dice: ¡Pero si Tobi es un buen chico!_

_**O-o-oa-oa... **_

_**O-o-oa-oa...**_

_**O-o-oa-oa...**_

_**O-o-oa-oa...**_

_Podemos ver de cerca la multitud de fangirls, entre ellas ahora aparecen "misteriosamente" Hidan y Kakuzu, el primero con un globito de habla que dice: %*3!="#. De pronto, entre la multitud, también aparece un desorbitado Sasori, acostado bocarriba como si estuviera en una piscina._

_**Det blir en sensation verallt frsts**_

_**P fester kommer alla att slppa loss**_

_Suigetsu sobándose la oreja, la cual ya esta roja. Karin tiene unos binoculares y observa minuciosamente a las fangirls._

_**Kom igen**_

_**Nu tar vi stegen om igen**_

_De pronto la vista de los binoculares se centra en el donde ya no se llama espalda de Sasuke._

_**S rr p era ftter  
Oa-a-a**_

_Suigetsu con un globito de habla que dice: ¡Zanahoria pervertida! __**  
Och vicka era hfter  
O-la-la-la**_

_Karin ahorcando a Suigetsu__**  
Gr som vi  
Till denna melodi**_

_La multitud pasa por donde Karin y Suigetsu y se los lleva a ambos_

_**Sore corerul**_

_Todos los secuestrados por la multitud de fangirls con lagrimitas en los ojos__****_

Dansa med oss  
Klappa era hnder

_Deidara, Yuki, Suigetsu y Kisame abrazados por el miedo__**  
Gr som vi gr  
Ta ngra steg t vnster**_

_La multitud se lanza sobre Sasuke. Zetsu se tira encima de la multitud a su vez. Pein y Konan llegan a donde sucede todo__**  
Lyssna och lr  
Missa inte chansen**_

_Los Akatsuki y el equipo Hebi se levantan y se abrazan del líder y la sublíder llorando de alegría.__**  
Nu r vi hr med  
Caramelldansen**_

_Karin abraza a Sasuke y las fangirl se lanzan encima de Karin a pelear por el Uchiha, a todos les cae una gotita de sudor por la sien.__**  
**_

——————————————————-X—————————————————————————

— ¡Nos vamos de compras navideñas! ¿No crees va a ser divertido? —La actitud positiva de Yuki no se quedaba atrás comparada con la de Konan. Deidara estaba sumamente aburrido, desde que salieron del escondite la joven no había parado de hablar de lo "divertido" que sería ir de compras.

—Si, si, que emoción—Dijo aburrido el rubio mientras suspiraba con desgana.

Hidan caminaba un poco más delante de ellos, con el collar de perro alrededor del cuello y con cara de pocos amigos. También lucía deprimido, es más, si no estuviera sujeto firmemente a la correa de la cual Kakuzu lo jalaba ambos jóvenes podrían jurar que este se quedaría parado a mitad del camino. Yuki se adelantó y quedó a un lado del Jashinista, ladeo la cabeza y frunció el ceño con algo de preocupación.

—Hidan-san ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Tendré que castigarme después de esto. Perdóname Jashin-sama—El albino lucía decaído y ausente.

—Hidan-san, debes dejar de pensar en eso…mira, la navidad es muy divertida. Jashin-sama debería dejarte festejarla también, si Jashin-sama es un buen dios entonces debería saber que es bueno que sus subordinados se diviertan de vez en cuando.

—Eso no le importa a Jashin-sama. Y así es como quiero a mi Dios. —Dijo mientras se adelantaba, cabizbajo y detrás de Kakuzu.

—Déjalo Yuki, el nunca te hará caso. Es demasiado terco.

—Mira al burro hablando de orejas—Dijo Yuki dirigiéndose a Deidara.

— ¡Oh! ¿Sempai es un burro? ¿Dónde esta tu cola Deidara-sempai? ¡No te preocupes! ¡Tobi es un buen chico y te pondrá una cola!

Lo siguiente que se pudo escuchar fue un grito, tan fuerte que espanto a los pajaritos que arrancaron a volar despavoridos.

— ¡Tobi! ¡Eres un estúpido!

Todos pararon su recorrido para observar al menor de la organización. Tobi estaba a un lado de el observando a todos lados con nerviosismo, Yuki estaba arrinconada algo asustada por el grito.

Tobi había jugado, literalmente, a ponerle la cola al burro. Deidara tenía una aguja con una papelito con forma de cola clavada en….bueno, donde los burros tienen la cola.

— ¡Deidara! —Konan se acercó una vez que el rubio se quitó la aguja. —Tobi, ¿¡De donde cariños sacaste una aguja para ponerle la cola al burro, perdón, a Deidara!? —Nuestro amado rubio artista se ofendió un poco ante la aclaración de Konan.

—Tobi lo siente, Tobi es un buen chico. Tobi no quería que sempai fuera rechazado entre los otros burritos por no tener cola. Por eso le puse cola a sempai, para que fuera un burrito feliz. —Se excusó el enmascarado mientras observaba como Deidara se quitaba la aguja y comenzaba a lanzar insultos a los cuatro vientos, tal y como Hidan lo habría hecho.

—Hmp, bola de raros—Murmuró para sí mismo Sasuke, quién se había recargado en uno de los muchos arboles de ahí cerca. Estaba aburrido y fastidiado de tantas paradas que hacían. La primera fue por que el enmascarado tenía urgencias por ir al baño. La segunda por que el hombre planta moría de hambre y la tercera por que el hombre pez moría de sed. Así nunca llegarían a su destino.

—Psss…oye, Sasuke, ¡Aquí! Psss…

—Ahora los arbustos me hablan, estos locos ya me contagiaron de su rareza. —Sasuke se asomó en el arbusto, con cierta curiosidad por saber por que demonios el arbusto sabía su nombre, y por que su voz se le hacía tan conocida. — ¿Suigetsu? —Pregunto desconcertado al localizar a su compañero de equipo.

—Sasuke, necesitamos hablar contigo

— ¿Karin? ¿Qué hacen ustedes ahí?

— Es sobre eso mismo que queremos hablarte, ven aquí —Suigetsu jala a Sasuke dentro de los arbustos, este se deja llevar y les echa una mirada a los demás, que al parecer aun iban a tomarse su tiempo para sermonear a Tobi.

—Sasuke, te tenemos una petición. —Suigetsu junta ambas manos en forma de súplica.

— ¿Una petición?

—Es navidad, y bueno…tu sabes…no tenemos a donde ir…hace frio y estamos muy solitos aquí—Karin toma del brazo al Uchiha.

— ¿Y que pasa con eso? …No estarán pensando en…

—Por favor Sasuke…—Dice Suigetsu mientras se pone a un lado de el al igual que Karin.

—No, definitivamente no y no. No les permitiré que vengan con nosotros a celebrar tal estupidez como la navidad—Sasuke se cruza de brazos y frunce el ceño, autoritario.

—Pero Sasuke…queremos regalos, y también un lugar donde dormir. Por favor, te lo suplicamos. Nosotros te ayudamos a encontrar a Itachi.

El moreno suspira y se masajea las sienes.

— ¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Ya nos vamos! —Se escucho la voz de Yuki a lo lejos. Sasuke se sorprende, habían terminado muy rápido. — ¿Sasuke-kun? —La chica se abre paso entre los arbustos y se sorprende al ver a su ex-compañero de equipo con gente que nunca antes había visto.

— ¿Qué sucede aquí? —Pein también se asomó por los arbustos — Uchiha, ¿Quiénes son ellos? —Preguntó con tono autoritario mientras se cruzaba de brazos, esperando una respuesta.

— ¡Por favor señor! ¡Déjenos pasar la navidad con ustedes! ¡No tenemos a donde ir!

— ¿Pasar la navidad…con nosotros? —En ese momento una segunda persona se asomo a los arbustos, Konan escuchaba expectante.

—Si, así es…a-además sería un honor estar con usted, es decir. Mírese…se nota que es fuerte, apuesto a que con usted estaremos muy seguros…y además tiene autoridad sobre sus subordinados, un muy buen líder sin duda alguna…y se nota que es muy inteligente—Dijo Karin en un intento de convencerlo. El ego de Pein se elevo peligrosamente.

—Si….tienes razón, mucha razón—Dijo mientras se llevaba la mano derecha al mentón, con un tono de autosuficiencia. Konan esbozó una enorme sonrisa amistosa y Sasuke chasqueó la lengua.

—Todos aquellos que sean amigos de Sasuke-chan son como hijos para mí—Dijo simpática la mujer mientras que tomaba las manos de ambos shinobis y los invitaba a salir de su escondite. —Por supuesto que pueden acompañarnos. Justo ahora nos vamos de compras navideñas.

— ¡Muchísimas gracias! —Suigetsu y Karin se pusieron a dar pequeños saltos de emoción, provocando que a Sasuke se le enmarcara una venita en la sien.

— ¡Se supone que somos criminales rango S incompetentes! —Les gritó tan fuerte que estos se vieron obligados a abrazarse mutuamente por el susto. Sasuke sonrió con satisfacción al ver a sus subordinados acojonados ante el. —Dejando eso a un lado, ¿Dónde se ha metido Juugo?

— ¿Jugo? ¿De que? ¿Manzana, naranja…? —Zetsu se emociono.

—No, no dije jugo, dije Juugo—Al Uchiha se le enmarcó una segunda venita en la sien.

—Se ha quedado encerrado en una cueva, dice que no quiere herir a nadie en navidad—Dijo con toda la calma del mundo el niño tiburón (N/a: Por que Kisame es el hombre tiburón o.ó)

— ¡Ya vámonos de una buena vez! —Gritó a lo lejos Hidan, quién ya se había adelantado junto con Kakuzu. Enseguida los Akatsuki y Hebi se encaminaron a su destino.

OoOoOoOoOo

—Entonces, así quedamos. En una hora nos vemos exactamente en este mismo punto.

— Yuki-chan y Deidara compraran los adornos para la casa —Konan señaló con la vista a los aludidos. —Kisame e Itachi se encargaran de ver los regalos. Sasuke-chan, Suigetsu-chan y Karin-chan buscaran un nacimiento…Kakuzu y Hidan verán mas regalos, Tobi y Sasori compraran adornos para el árbol, Pein y yo compraremos la cena y Zetsu se encargara del árbol. —Todos asintieron. —Pero también recuerden que queda a decisión de ustedes a quienes quieran darle regalo y a quienes no, así que a parte cada equipo comprara sus regalos. Kakuzu, Hidan, Kisame y Tobi solo se encargaran de ver regalos que Pein y yo pedimos que compraran por nuestra parte, ya dependerá de ellos si aparte quieren comprar para regalar a los demás por su propia parte pueden hacerlo.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza.

—Ahora repartiremos el dinero…

A Kakuzu le salieron signos de dólar en los ojos

—El cual por cierto viene de los fondos de la organización…

A las pupilas con forma de dólar de Kakuzu les salieron alas y se alejaron volando, luego este se fue al rincón con un aura depresiva. Jalando a Hidan en el acto, claro.

Cada grupo se separo y se fue por su propio camino.

**Las crónicas de Hebi **_(Efecto de sonido: Ta~da de bajo presupuesto)_

_Nuestros héroes…perdón, nuestros villanos ahora se encuentran solos a su suerte en medio del lugar más peligroso del mundo: El centro comercial._

— Sasuke…tengo miedo…el techo me habla—Suigetsu se abraza de Sasuke.

_Sólo soy la narradora, Suigetsu._

— Sasuke, el techo sabe mi nombre—El joven comienza a chuparse el dedo mientras que observa hacia arriba acojonado.

— ¿Qué demonios? —Karin dirige su vista hacia arriba.

_Y entonces nuestros villanos se cayeron en una piscina de pelotitas de colores…_

El equipo Hebi voltea a ver hacia todos lados, esperando expectantes a que algo pasara. A la narradora le cae una gotita de sudor.

_Dije…Y entonces nuestros villanos se cayeron en una piscina de pelotitas de colores…_

Suigetsu, Sasuke y Karin observan el techo con una gotita de sudor.

_¡Olvídenlo! ¡Ya váyanse a ver el nacimiento de una buena vez!_

Enseguida todos comienzan a correr hacia donde encontrarían el área de los nacimientos. Una vez ahí procedieron a seleccionar el mejor nacimiento.

Todo fue bastante rápido, Suigetsu pago el nacimiento y pudieron llevárselo.

—Eso fue mas fácil de lo que pensé—Dijo Karin mientras disfrutaba de una malteada de fresa.

—Ahora solo debemos buscar los regalos—Suigetsu bebía una malteada de moras.

—Apresúrense, quiero terminar cuanto antes—Sasuke bebía una malteada de uva.

El equipo Hebi se encontraba en su nuevo lugar de reunión ultra secreto, la casita de juegos rosada del área de juegos de McDonald's, donde habían parado para comer un poco.

—Señor… ¿No están muy grandes para jugar a las muñecas? —Una pequeña niña se asomó por la ventana, fastidiada de tanto esperar por su turno para jugar.

—Tenemos 15 años mocosa, largo—Suigetsu cerró la ventana de golpe.

— ¡Mi nariz! —La niña comenzó a llorar, luego se pudo escuchar como se alejaba de ahí. Sasuke supuso que se fue a buscar a su madre. — ¡Mama hay tipos extraños que no me dejan jugar a las muñecas en la casita!

—Descubrieron nuestro paradero, rápido táctica de evasión 098977299. Sasuke, ponte el disfraz.

Después de que el moreno obedeciera Karin y Suigetsu tomaron sus propios disfraces, no muy a gusto que digamos. Pero era la única manera de hacer que nadie sospechara.

La madre de la niña se levanto tranquilamente de su lugar y comenzó a caminar en dirección donde su hija le había indicado que estaban los "tipos extraños", decidida a quitar a quien sea que osara privarle sus juegos a su hija.

Sin embargo cuando entro aquella determinación la abandono…solo un mucho. Aquella escena la dejó helada.

Tres jóvenes, de no más de 16 años, se encontraban haciendo una fiestita de té. Así es, una fiesta de té. Y lo mas extraño era, que solo una de los jóvenes era mujer, y los tres llevaban vestido.

—Oh…dios…no saben cuanto lo siento—La mujer se quedó helada y cerró la puerta de la casita con brusquedad para luego llevarse a su hija de ahí corriendo. —Hija, no quiero que te acerques a esos tipos.

Suigetsu, Karin y Sasuke suspiraron.

—Eso estuvo cerca—Suigetsu le dio un elegante sorbo a su tacita de té. —Que suerte que estos disfraces estaban guardados aquí en la casa, si no dios sabrá que hubiéramos hecho.

—Si…aunque… ¿No creen que están algo pequeños?

Los vestidos les llegaban a medio muslo y sus brazos estaban completamente apretados por las mangas. Por suerte ninguno se había decidido por quitarse la ropa que traían antes, pues entonces la escena hubiera resultado aún mas perturbadora.

**Con Hidan y Kakuzu**

Hebi cumplió su misión muy rápido, a decir verdad, su misión fue la más fácil. Sin embargo no todos los demás equipos van a tener tanta suerte. No muy lejos de donde Hebi estaba, se encontraba nuestro dúo maravilla, perdón, dúo de inmortales favorito.

— ¡Hidan tranquilízate! ¿Quieres? —Kakuzu jalaba de la correa que tenía sujeta a Hidan, este se aferraba a todo lo primero que se encontraba en su camino, sin éxito alguno. El Jashinista hacía un berrinche digno de un niño de tres años.

—Suéltame maldito pagano, Jashin-sama te castigará si no me sueltas de una %*# vez. —Amenazaba el poseedor de orbes violetas, las cuales se encontraban ocultas tras los párpados que se arrugaban en una expresión de capricho. Kakuzu se cansaba cada vez más y más, además de que la gente no dejaba de voltearles a ver. Finalmente el avaro no lo soporto más y tomó a Hidan de una oreja para luego arrastrarlo detrás de un estante de adornos navideños, este comenzó a agitarse con brusquedad, casi tirando todo lo que había en el estante. Kakuzu tomó la correa y amenazó a Hidan con ella.

—Si no quieres que agarre la condenada correa, te la quite y te obligue a caminar azotándote con ella será mejor que comiences a caminar de una %*&/ vez—Dijo mientras acercaba la correa compuesta por pequeñas cadenas a su rostro, dándole a entender que hablaba muy en serio.

Finalmente ambos hombres salieron del lugar ante las atónitas miradas de los espectadores, quiénes habían presenciado la amenaza que le habían impuesto al hombre de cabello grisáceo. Sin embargo, a pesar de que el Jashinista había dejado de oponer resistencia, era arrastrado en el suelo por el hombre de ojos jade y no dejaba de gritar las oraciones que le hacía a su Dios.

— ¡Jashin-sama te suplico que me perdones y te prometo que te compensaré! ¡Jashin-sama lo siento mucho, perdona al pagano avaro que me exige estar en contra de mis creencias! ¡Si no lo quieres perdonar, llévatelo lejos, me harías un gran favor! —Gritaba, llamando la atención de todas las compradoras, pues ahora se encontraban cruzando el departamento de damas.

—Hidan, si sigues gritando así de fuerte te va a explotar el cerebro—Advirtió Kakuzu. Sin embargo Hidan siguió con lo suyo, hasta que su mirada se topó con cierta cosa. Era un vestido morado pastel en verdad hermoso, que además se encontraba en oferta. Hidan paró repentinamente y ahora fue el quien arrastró a Kakuzu hasta el vestido, para presenciarlo de cerca (N/a: El perrito pasea a su dueño xD)

—Perfecto, sencillamente perfecto…—Murmuraba el Jashinista con una mano en el mentón, examinando minuciosamente la prenda.

—Demasiado tarde, ya le explotó—Pensó Kakuzu mientras una gotita resbalaba de su sien.

**Las aventuras de Tobi y Sasori**

— ¡Barney es un dinosaurio que vive en nuestra mente y cuando se hace grande es realmente sorprendente!~—Cantaba "afinadamente" una voz muy conocida, una voz que le causaba dolor de cabeza al desafortunado Sasori y que llamaba la atención de mucha gente.

— "_¿Por qué, por que me quedé callado cuando dijeron que me tocaba con Tobi?"__—_Se lamentaba en silencio el pobre marionetista pelirrojo, mientras se sostenía la cabeza con desesperación. —T-Tobi... ¿Te puedes callar? —Sasori dirigió una mirada de sufrimiento a su acompañante.

—Pero a Tobi le gusta cantar, Tobi es un buen chico. ¿A Sasori-san le molesta que Tobi cante? —Preguntó con ojitos de cachorrito. El marionetista suspiró y se llevó una mano al rostro, frustrado.

—N-no es eso…mira, vamos a comprar esos adornos de una buena vez…pero por favor, no cantes más—Dijo suplicante. Tobi asintió feliz y ambos se encaminaron a la sección del arbolito de navidad, donde de seguro se encontraban los adornos.

—Mire Sasori-san, Tobi encontró un adornito de arbolito de navidad—Tobi tomó una pequeña escultura de arbolito de navidad hecha de cerámica—Es muy lindo ¿No crees? …Tobi tiene ganas de apretujarlo—Y el enmascarado lo hizo, y bueno, ya se imaginarán lo que ocurrió.

— ¡Tobi idiota! —Dijo el pelirrojo cuando la escultura estalló en las manos de Tobi. — ¡Son muy delicadas!

—Tobi lo siente.

—Eso no arreglara nada, ahora debemos pagar por ella…¿Cuánto cuesta?.

Tobi observó entre los restos de cerámica, buscando una etiqueta. Al fin la encontró y la leyó en voz alta.

—Son solo 3443 yenes Sasori-san.

— ¡¡¡¡¿Solo?!!!!! Tobi bakka!!! Solo tenemos 5000 yenes!!! —Exasperó Sasori mientras le gritaba al pobre y aterrado Tobi. — ¡Tobi, al rincón! —Sasori señaló uno de los muchos rincones de ahí.

—P-pero…solo Pein-sempai puede enviar al rincón a Tobi—Dijo el enmascarado con ojitos de cachorrito.

— ¡Yo puedo mandarte a hacer lo que se me de la gana! ¡Y además tú solo podrás comprar un regalo!

— ¡Pero Tobi quiere comprar regalos para todos!

— ¡Debiste pensar eso antes de hacer una estupidez!

Después de que Tobi se fue al rincón Sasori se dirigió a pagar la escultura, molesto por malgastar tanto dinero. Pero por lo menos no era Kakuzu quien acompañaba a Tobi, pues habría destruido el centro comercial.

—Ahora tendré que usar de mi dinero también para comprar los regalos—Pensó Sasori mientras pagaba lo debido, luego saco su cartera y conto su propio dinero. —2000 yenes…maldición, pensaba gastar esto en marionetas. Además solo me van a sobrar unos 500 yenes del dinero que pein me dio por todos los gastos que voy a hacer por culpa de Tobi además de comprar los adornos para el árbol…eso me deja solo con 2500 yenes, menos los 500 yenes para el regalo que va a comprar Tobi….no, que demonios. A Tobi solo le voy a dar 250 yenes, no merece quedarse con todo el dinero que sobra.

Sasori compró los adornos para el árbol y luego se dirigió a comprar regalos, dejando a Tobi solito con sus míseros 250 yenes para que comprara su regalo.

— Tobi tiene muy poco dinero…—Tobi busco en sus bolsillos— Menos mal que Tobi tiene su reserva especial de dinero—Tobi saco 5000 yenes de sus bolsillos— ¡Wiii! ¡Ahora Tobi puede comprar regalos para todos!

**Deidara y Yuki**

—Deidara, ¿Qué te parecen estas guirnaldas? —Yuki fue donde su compañero de equipo con una guirnalda verde en brazos, este se encontraba observando detenidamente unas luces navideñas para interiores. Cuando se percató de que la joven lo solicitaba tomó la caja de luces y se acercó a ella para inspeccionar minuciosamente la guirnalda.

—Parece que al fin has tomado una decisión correcta, ya estas aprendiendo—Deidara esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, al fin después de todo el tiempo que habían estado ahí Yuki había optado por una decisión digna para ser la acompañante de un artista como él.

Ambos jóvenes avanzaban rápidamente con su mandato, a decir verdad, incluso se podía decir que se las estaban pasando muy bien. Deidara estaba de buen humor y la torpeza de Yuki alimentaba su sonrisa aún más.

—Entonces, vamos a llevar esto…—Yuki tomó un poco más de la guirnalda, hasta que su vista quedó completamente nula a causa de todo. Sin embargo, cuando esta intento caminar hacia adelante, no se dio cuenta de que bajo ella había aún tiras de guirnalda. Claro, al caminar se enredó todo en las piernas y cayó estruendosamente hacia adelante, todas las guirnaldas cayeron encima de ella. Deidara tuvo que llevarse la mano a la boca para evitar estallar en risa, pero no lo logro.

—Eso duele…—Se quejó con lagrimitas al estilo anime mientras que su compañero también caía al suelo, pero este rodando de la risa y agarrándose el estomago.

—M-me duele…—El joven no podía respirar, parecía que se convulsionaba en lugar de carcajearse, pues de vez en cuando tomaba bocanadas de aire para luego continuar riendo—E-el estómago…—Continuo riendo como desquiciado, golpeando el suelo con su puño. Yuki se incorporó con las guirnaldas en brazos, cuando noto la evidente alegría de su compañero enseguida apretó los puños y un sonrojo de indignación apareció en su rostro.

— ¡Cállate! —Dijo mientras inflaba ambas mejillas, pronto una sonrisa algo maquiavélica inundó su rostro. Era hora de la venganza. Sin dudarlo dos veces, se tiró encima de su compañero, quién abrió los ojos a mas no poder al ver a Yuki caer sobre el. Claro, Yuki no era el problema, si no todo lo que traía tras ella. Las guirnaldas se habían enredado en otros estantes de ahí cerca, jalándolos en cuanto la joven se tiró encima de su acompañante.

Pronto ambos quedaron enterrados bajo un millón de adornos navideños.

Pronto dos cabezas emergieron del montón de adornos, tomando una bocanada de aire en el acto.

— ¡Maldita Yuki! ¡Casi muero ahogado! —Pero la joven lo ignoró olímpicamente, pues se encontraba muy entretenida observando el cabello de Deidara. Este estaba lleno de lucecitas navideñas, entonces una idea le llegó a su mente. Miró su mano derecha, tenía en ella un pequeño interruptor. Observó a Deidara, y luego al interruptor. La curiosidad le ganó. Encendió el interruptor y el cabello de Deidara comenzó a brillar en lindos colores navideños.

Entonces fue el turno de Yuki para reír hasta quedarse sin aire ante un indignado Deidara navideño.

—Nos llevamos todo esto

**Itachi y su Kisame lazarillo**

—Kisame, me parece que ese osito necesita odio

—Itachi, has dicho lo mismo de los últimos 20 peluches que hemos visto. Además, ese es un alce. —Kisame era el único que sabía como lidiar con Itachi sin perder el control.

—Ah…ya lo sabía…—El Uchiha tomó el pequeño e indefenso alce y lo tiró hacia atrás, pronto se pudo escuchar el grito de un hombre que decía: ¡Mi ojo! ¡Mi ojo! Y luego un montón de gente se agrupo alrededor de el. —Pero los peluches son estúpidos…No se para que regalar un peluche

—Itachi, nadie ha dicho que había que comprar un peluche.

—Claro que sí, lo leí en la lista que nos dio Konan.

—Itachi, tu ni siquiera puedes leer.

— ¿Y que tiene? Apuesto a que ella es la que no sabe escribir—A Kisame le resbaló una gotita por la sien. —Itachi, estoy de este lado—Dijo mientras tomaba al moreno de la cabeza y lo giraba hacia el.

—Ya lo sabía. Solo estaba practicando que hacer si alguna vez en medio de un incendio se te desfigura el rostro y yo tengo que acompañarte a todas las misiones.

A Kisame le resaltó una venita en la sien.

—Itachi… ¡Al rincón!

— ¿Qué tu mami no te enseñó a tolerar a los discapacitados?

—Mi mami murió cuando tenía dos años.

—Yo mate a la mía

Entonces Kisame tomó a Itachi de sus ropas y el mismo se encargo de llevarlo hasta el rinconcito de ahí, donde Itachi comenzó a palpar las paredes en un intento de encontrarse con el rostro del hombre pez y propinarle un golpe.

—Itachi, te quedarás ahí hasta que termine con las compras.

— ¿Y que si no lo hago?

— Bueno…me obligarás a hacer algo que no quiero—El semblante de Kisame se tornó siniestro. —Yo te obligaré a tomar aceite de hígado de bacalao. —Seguido, Kisame comenzó a reír como científico loco que recién descubre el internet mientras que Itachi se chupaba el dedo. —Así que Tachi debe ser buen niño hasta que Kisa terminé ¿Okay? —Kisame de pronto tomó un semblante de madre sobre protectora.

Entonces el sushi parlante se levantó y continuó con su propaganda de: ¡Liberen a Willy! …coff, perdón, continúo con las compras.

—Itachi… ¿Vas a dejar que Kisame te trate así?

— ¿Y tu quien eres? —El Uchiha observó desconcertado a su alrededor, sin encontrar de donde provenía la extraña voz.

—Soy tu conciencia

— ¿Y por que no te puedo ver?

—Por que eso va contra las leyes de la naturaleza, además, tu estas ciego.

_Entonces se escucha un: Chan chan chaaan~ de bajo presupuesto_

— ¿Soy ciego? ¿Desde cuando? —Pregunta con lagrimitas en sus ojos. —Eso no es justo conciencia, no es justo—Dice mientras comienza a llorar.

—Itachi, deja de llorar. No estas ciego. La narradora te esta jugando una broma. —Kisame mueve el hombro de Itachi para consolarlo.

— P-pero…entonces ¿Por qué no pude verla?

—Por que la voz viene del techo.

— ¿Y por que no pude ver el techo?

Kisame se quedó callado.

—Itachi, ¿Sabías que las shinobi-saladitas son horneadas?

— ¿En serio?

—Si, vayamos a comprar unas—Dice el hombre pez mientras lanza una roca a su querida servidora y se lleva a Itachi cargado, para evitar que su ciegues le provocara algún accidente.

**Zetsu el rompe-corazones**

Entramos a la sección de los arbolitos de navidad, se puede inhalar el fresco olor a pinos silvestres. Por alguna razón las luces se encuentran apagadas, una cancioncita romántica inunda el lugar y hay una bola gigante de esas que hay en las discos pendiendo del techo, resplandeciendo y provocando que pequeños circulitos de luz bailaran por todo el lugar. Pero un momento ¿Dónde esta Zetsu?

—Entonces nena, ¿Tienes algo que hacer esta noche? Me encantaría que nos acompañaras en la cena. Grr…—Nos enfocamos en un sofá que hay cerca de ahí, el cual de seguro ha sido traído desde la sección de mueblería. Y nos alegramos al encontrar a nuestro querido bipolar…Emitiendo un sonido… ¿Parecido a un ronroneo? …Y rodeando en sus brazos…esta…esta ¿Un árbol de navidad con un moño?..... ¿Esta invitando a un árbol con un moño a cenar?

— ¿Entonces? ¿Qué dices?... Y también mañana nos podemos levantar antes que todos, a los primeros rayos del sol, cuando esta en su mejor punto y podemos salir a realizar la fotosíntesis. —Dice con tono seductor. De pronto la planta preferida de todos alza la mirada, y un intenso sonrojo aparece en su verde rostro.

— ¡Salgan de aquí ya mismo!

El hombre planta nos tira una maceta…oh…espera…eso se ve duro…puede lastimar….espera ¡No!

————————_Debido a daños técnicos se ha perdido la transmisión————————_

**Pein y Konan**

—Konan…Luces tan hermosa este día. Pero que cosas digo, todos los días estás muy hermosa.

Ahora nos centramos a mitad de una pista de patinaje sobre hielo, una luz apunta a nuestros queridos líder y sublíder. Una canción romántica de fondo. Konan es sostenida por Pein en sus brazos, en pose de bailarina de ballet y Pein lleva una rosa en su boca, ambos perdidos en la mirada del otro.

—Pein, eres tan dulce—La mujer lleva ambas manos al rostro de su pareja, acariciándolo suavemente.

Creo que aun no se percatan de nuestra presencia…eso es bueno. ¡Rápido! Ocúltense para que podamos seguir presenciando esto.

—Konan…desde el día que te conocí…yo…yo he tenido algo muy importante que decirte. —La sublíder abre los ojos sorprendida, pero luego relaja la expresión en una de ternura.

Konan rompió la posición en la que ambos se encontraban aún sin soltar el rostro del líder y acercó el suyo al de él, quedando nariz con nariz. El público tiene un enorme sonrojo en sus mejillas y observan expectantes y ansiosos a la pareja.

—Konan…yo…yo…t-te

— ¡Hot dogs! ¡Hot dogs! ¡Lleven sus hot dogs! ¡Calientes y deliciosos! ¡Hot dogs!

En ese momento absolutamente todos lanzan una mirada fulminante al hombre de los hot dogs, la luz que apuntaba a la pareja se dirige hacia el hombre y todos comienzan a abuchearlo, tirándole cosas y haciendo que este huyera despavorido.

Pero todos recuerdan algo muy importante de pronto, y la luz se dirige de nuevo a la pareja. Sin embargo esta ya rompió su posición comprometedora y ambos tienen un intenso sonrojo en el rostro, además de que lucen furiosos.

—_La siguiente escena fue cortada por algo de agresión, por favor disfruten de esta imagen de Tobi en sus vacaciones de verano hasta que pasemos a la siguiente escena__—_

_Una imagen de Tobi en bañador negro con nubes rojas se proyecta, este esta sentado y construyendo un castillo de arena. Las fangirl gritan._

—————————————————-X——————————————————————

Todos se tiraron agotados al suelo, soltando un suspiro en el acto. Llenos de bolsas de compras y exhaustos después de un día no muy normal. Zetsu estaba abrazado del afortunado árbol de navidad, indispuesto a separarse de él…o mejor dicho, ella.

— Vamos, todavía no podemos descansar. Debemos preparar todo para esta noche y solo tenemos un par de horas. Una vez que todo este listo podrán irse a sus respectivas habitaciones a cambiarse y envolver sus regalos —Pein se levantó con sus respectivas bolsas y tomó de la mano a Konan para ayudarla a hacer lo mismo.

Yuki y Deidara se levantaron y soltaron un suspiro, pero luego se dirigieron donde Zetsu para adornar el árbol. Enseguida Pein y Konan abandonaron la habitación, yéndose a la cocina, Itachi y Kisame fueron a ayudarlos. Sasori y Tobi tomaron sus bolsas y comenzaron a adornar todo el lugar con ayuda de Kakuzu, Hidan y el equipo Hebi.

El lugar tomó forma rápidamente, y el ambiente se tornó alegre rápidamente. Suigetsu se dedicaba a contar chistes de los cuales era inevitable sonreír, y también conforme Tobi tropezaba o hacía alguna tontería les arrancaba una carcajada a todos.

Hidan ahora se veía feliz, por una muy extraña razón, pero eso hacía que los demás se relajaran y pudieran disfrutar el momento.

En la cocina Pein era el que decía que se hacía.

El y Konan se encargaban del pavo y la entrada, mientras que Itachi y Kisame hacían el postre.

— Kisame, ¿Esta bien así? —Itachi se hizo a un lado para que el hombre pez pudiera apreciar su obra de arte. Kisame se giró con tranquilidad y observó perplejo lo que había frente sus ojos.

Un pastel perfectamente decorado era lo que el Uchiha había preparado. El merengue que cubría tentadoramente el pastel se veía esponjoso y apetecible, además de que estaba profesionalmente moldeado. Para terminar, deliciosas y rojas fresas se encontraban en el extremo que separaba a unas líneas de merengue de otras, y en el centro.

— ¿Qué si esta bien?... ¿Tu que demonios crees?

— ¿Esta mal? —Itachi bajo la mirada deprimido y tomo el pastel, dispuesto a tirarlo a la basura.

— ¡No! ¡Espera!

Itachi alzó la vista esperanzado.

— E-Esta bien, déjalo aquí y lo serviremos en la cena—Dijo desviando la mirada, algo celoso de cómo se veía ese pastel de fresas a comparación de su pastel de camarones… (N/a: )

— Kisame…tengo una pregunta… ¿Qué es la navidad para ti?

Kisame se sorprendió por la repentina pregunta del Uchiha. Este bajo la mirada pensativo mientras que el hombre pez se llevaba una mano al mentón.

— Pues…creo que la navidad es un tiempo en el que todos deben estar juntos… ¿No?

—…Pues a decir verdad, yo creo que es un tiempo en el que el odio debe desaparecer. —Afirmó Itachi mientras tomaba el pastel y lo metía al refrigerador. —Entonces, estuve pensando… ¿Sasuke me odiará en la noche? —Bajó la mirada algo avergonzado por semejante pregunta.

Kisame suspiró y observo extrañado a Itachi. ¿No el había sido el que le había indicado a Sasuke que lo odiara?

—Itachi, no creo que Sasuke-chan te odie esta noche. Yo me encargaré de eso sin no decide hacerlo por el mismo—Konan había intervenido en la conversación, llevaba un gran cucharón en la mano derecha y un sombrero de chef adornaba su cabeza.

— ¿En serio lo crees?

—No lo creo, te lo garantizo—Dijo la mujer mientras esbozaba una enorme sonrisa. Itachi asintió con la cabeza, con una imperceptible sonrisita en su relajado rostro.

Luego todos volvieron a lo suyo

Por otro lado, en la sala del escondite todos ya habían terminado con sus tareas respectivas, y ahora se encontraban haciendo una carta para Santa Claus. El lugar se había convertido en un aula artística, con papelitos de colores y diferentes materiales alrededor. Deidara se negaba a hacerle una carta simple, decía que debía ser una que sobresaliera de las demás, demostrando el buen artista que era, y pues a los demás les pareció buena la idea de hacer una carta diferente ese año.

— Entonces…yo escribo algo que quiera mucho en este pedazo de papel…lo dejo en el árbol ¿y un hombre de rojo me dejara eso de regalo? —Hidan observó de reojo su papelito con estampado de esferas de navidad, mostrándose verdaderamente interesado a esa tradición.

Yuki desvió su atención un momento de donde Deidara cortaba con una tijera excesivamente filosa hacia donde Hidan estaba, asintiendo con una sonrisa.

—Así es Hidan-san.

—Oh…Jashin-sama no me hace regalos…solo hace milagros.

—Es lo bueno de festejar la navidad, y mira, Jashin-sama no parece molesto—Dijo la joven convencida de que si el tal Jashin estuviera molesto probablemente Hidan ya se hubiera cortado en dos con su guadaña.

—Tienes razón…—Y el Jashinista comenzó a hacer su cartita navideña. Mientras tanto Yuki se volvió de nuevo a vigilar que el artista mas joven no se cortara algún dedo con la tijera, desgraciadamente para cuando lo hizo este ya tenía su dedo en su boca y algunas lagrimillas en los ojos, además de que la zona donde trabajaba estaba ligeramente manchada de sangre, por suerte el rubio había apartado su carta navideña para que esta no se arruinara. La morena suspiró.

— ¿Te has cortado? —Se acercó lentamente donde el rubio y lo observo fijamente.

—…Un—Emitió mientras afirmaba con la cabeza levemente.

(N/a: ahorita use "Un" en lugar de "Hum" por que me pareció que se escucharía mejor)

Yuki tomó el brazo del artista y levemente lo jalo para que este le dejara ver la herida.

—Esta bastante profunda… ¿Es que no puedo dejarte unos minutos solo? —Dijo algo enfadada mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Estaba muy filosa…Hum—Se excusó mientras bajaba la cabeza, avergonzado.

—No importa que tan filosa este si la manejas con cuidado—Le reprendió mientras sacaba un frasquito de su mochila. En cuanto Deidara observó de qué se trataba alejó repentinamente su dedo de la joven. Esta suspiró.

—Oh…no vamos a comenzar, deja de actuar como un bebé.

— ¿¡Estas loca!? ¡Si me pones eso solo me va a arder más! —Dijo mientras se levantaba de su lugar y resguardaba su herida con la otra mano.

—Deidara-kun, hay que desinfectarla. Mira, la tijera parece algo oxidada, si no te desinfecto la herida puedes contraer tétanos. —Dijo mientras se incorporaba y volvía a hacer que el rubio se sentara.

—Pero…me va a doler…Hum—Dijo mientras extendía su mano vacilante, pero al final la joven pudo tomarla. Esta tomó un pedacito de algodón y lo sumergió en el alcohol, para luego repentinamente colocarlo sobre la herida. Sintiendo como Deidara se estremecía en el acto. Después tomó una bandita adhesiva y se la colocó al artista.

— ¿Viste? No fue tan malo.

— ¿No me lo vas a besar? —Yuki observó desconcertada a Deidara y con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas.

— ¿B-besártelo?

—Konan siempre me besa cuando me hiero…—Murmuró casi imperceptible. Yuki se sonrojó aún más y se levantó de su sitio.

—E-Eh…v-voy a ver como va Suigetsu-kun con su carta—Dijo casi mecánicamente mientras prácticamente volaba donde el niño pez. (N/a: Más tontita no nos pudo salir la Yuki )

Deidara mientras se encogió de hombros y continuó con su cartita.

Y así se pasaron todos el tiempo hasta que dieron ya las 10:30 de la noche, fue entonces cuando Pein y Konan mandaron a todos a prepararse para la cena, la cual comenzaría a las 11:20.

Yuki y Deidara se dirigieron a su habitación, sin embargo Deidara se adelantó cuando Hidan pidió hablar con la morena.

—Yuki, ¿Me acompañas? —Pregunto tratando de escucharse educado, con mucha dificultad. Pero logró que la joven accediera.

Deidara observó a Hidan con recelo antes de entrar a su habitación para buscar su ropa e ir a bañarse.

Todos desaparecieron rápidamente, dispuestos a estar listos a la hora de la cena para no tener que esperar.

—————————————————-X——————————————————————

El lugar estaba lleno de murmullos, no se entendía ni una sola platica entre todo ese ruido. Suigetsu discutía con Kisame, Karin coqueteaba a Sasuke, Deidara hablaba del arte con Sasori, Tobi contaba su día a un aburrido Itachi, Pein coqueteaba a Konan y Kakuzu contaba su dinero en voz alta.

Pero había algo ahí que no encajaba…

—Atención, vamos a comenzar—Konan se puso de pie. Ella llevaba un hermoso vestido azul oscuro que llegaba poco más arriba de la rodilla con una rosa en el costado izquierdo de la cintura, se había maquillado más de lo normal y parecía una muñeca de porcelana viviente gracias a lo bellísima que estaba.

Sin embargo los presentes seguían platicando. Fue entonces cuando Pein decidió alzar la voz.

—Silencio—Dijo en tono autoritario tan alto que retumbo por toda la sala, pero el cual no dejaba de perder su elegancia y serenidad. Enseguida todos dejaron lo que hacían y prestaron atención al líder. Este llevaba un traje negro, muy elegante. Lo suficiente como para merecerse la compañía de la preciosidad que estaba hecha Konan.

—Bueno, entonces sin mas rodeos vamos a…—Pero Konan no terminó de hablar, pues encontró algo que estaba mal, algo no encajaba…pero no lograba descifrar que. Pein también notó esto, pero a diferencia de Konan supo que era al instante.

— ¿Dónde están Fuyuno y Hidan? —Preguntó sin perder ese semblante de elegancia. Enseguida todos se giraron a ver a Kakuzu y Deidara, quienes eran los que más convivían con la pareja desaparecida. Estos enseguida negaron con la cabeza frenéticamente, en señal de que no sabían nada.

Entonces un grito de terror acompañado de uno con ímpetu resolvió la duda de todos.

— ¡Sacrificio a Jashin-sama!

— ¡Espera Hidan-san!

Todos salieron del comedor sobresaltados hacia el pasillo de donde provenían los gritos, para encontrarse con una escena que los dejó incrédulos.

Hidan estaba, demasiado bien vestido. Nunca se le había visto tan elegante, ni se esperaba que algún día estuviera así de bien vestido. Llevaba un traje blanco a comparación con el del líder, tenía un toque de violeta que contrastaba con sus ojos. Como siempre, llevaba el cabello peinado hacia atrás, y al menos hasta la distancia donde ellos se encontraban se podía sentir un embriagante aroma a colonia que desprendía de él.

Claro, ¿Qué había de malo en ver a un inmortal bien vestido?

Como se es de esperar cuando se trata con Hidan, ese no era el problema.

El problema en cuestión era lo que llevaba en brazos. Nada más ni nada menos que una hermosa joven de ojos y cabello negros como la noche, piel blanca como la leche y una expresión de terror en su rostro. No lucía tan bien como Konan, pero definitivamente no le faltaba mucho para alcanzarla.

—Ah, así que para eso quería el vestido—A Kakuzu le resbaló una gotita por la sien al notar que Yuki llevaba puesto el vestido que Hidan había comprado esa misma tarde.

El vestido se lucía mejor en la joven, pues su desarrollada figura se lucía mucho mejor. Así es, Fuyuno Yuki estaba casi tan desarrollada como Hinata Hyuuga.

Pero entonces todos encontraron el gran problema verdadero.

— ¿Sacrificio? —A Pein se le resaltó una venita en la sien. — ¡Que es tu aliada Joder! —Gritó en un tono que claramente indicaba amenaza. Después de todo lo que tuvo que arreglar el para poder reclutar exitosamente a la chica no iba a dejar que todo se fuera por el caño solo por el Dios inexistente de Hidan. Enseguida Deidara y Kakuzu corrieron a embestir a Hidan, Kakuzu lo embistió y Deidara atrapó a la chica en el aire…o bueno, al menos amortiguó su caída…

—Duele…—Se quejó al caer la joven mientras se sobaba la espalda, sin embargo pudo notar como se encontraba encima de algo muy blando y suave. — ¡D-Deidara-kun! —Exclamó asustada mientras se ponía de pie y tomaba al joven bajo ella, el cual parecía haberse quedado sin aire.

— ¿En que demonios pensabas Hidan? ¿Es que quieres que vuelva a ponerte la correa? —Kakuzu tomó de la oreja al Jashinista mientras que este insultaba.

— ¡Jashin-sama también se merece un regalo de navidad!

—Pero puedes hacer otra cosa, ¡No sacrificar a tu compañera!

Konan se acercó a Hidan para reprenderlo también, mientras, a unos centímetros de ahí, Yuki intentaba hacer que su compañero de habitación respirara.

—Deidara-kun, resiste—Pedía la joven con los ojos en blanco con un claro semblante de nervios mientras que zarandeaba a un desorbitado Deidara.

(N/a: Jaja, no pude evitar imaginarme a Yuki diciendo: ¡Deidara-kun! ¡¡Shikkari shiro!! .Significa resiste en japonés xD)

Deidara reaccionó minutos después de que Konan lo abofeteara.

———————————————————X————————————————————

—10…9…8…7…6….5…4…3…2…1 **¡¡Feliz Navidad!!**

Todos los Akatsuki chocaron sus copas llenas hasta el tope de vino, haciendo que este rebosara de ellas y cayera a la mesa. Yuki, Deidara, Sasuke, Suigetsu y Karin brindaban con vino sin alcohol, pues Konan se los había prohibido.

— ¡Por que este año el dinero sea solo mío…D-digo, solo nuestro! —Kakuzu alzó su copa con euforia, y después de un "salud" al unísono por parte de todos y de chocar sus copas le dio un trago a su vino.

— ¡Por que nuestros nuevos miembros jóvenes encuentren agradable su estancia! —Dijo Konan refiriéndose al equipo Hebi y a Yuki, después de realizar la misma acción anterior le dio un trago a su vino.

— ¡Por que este año Jashin-sama nos bendiga y tengamos éxito en todas las misiones! —Hidan alzó su copa con una enorme sonrisa y la golpeó contra la de Zetsu con ímpetu, mientras que los demás hacían lo mismo con las suyas.

— ¡Por que este año capturemos muchos bijuus! —Pein alzó la voz con una sonrisa de satisfacción cuando todos sus subordinados alzaron el puño en alto, dispuestos a lo que sea. Y luego le dieron un trago a su vino.

— ¡Por que este año Tobi juegue mucho con sus amigos!

Todos se quedaron callados observando al enmascarado, este se desanimó rápidamente al notar como lo ignoraban. Sin embargo Yuki y Karin se vieron entre sí, la primera sonrió amistosamente mientras que la otra suspiraba con desgana.

— ¡Salud! —Dijeron ambas al unísono, seguidas de Suigetsu y Tobi (Quien se animo mucho) y luego por todos los demás miembros. Tomaron un trago de vino. El vino que quedaba en la copa de todos indicaba claramente que solo iba a alcanzar para un brindis más. Pero nadie quiso hablar ahora.

Repentinamente Yuki alzó su copa con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas. Absolutamente todos los presentes se giraron a ella, esperando expectantes.

—Por que este año Deidara-kun no enferme de nuevo.

Todos soltaron una pequeña carcajada mientras que a Deidara se le teñían las mejillas de un tono carmesí. Pronto dijeron de nuevo "salud" y le dieron el último trago a sus copas. Seguido de esto Konan fue la primera que empezó con la tradición de darse un abrazo, con Pein por supuesto.

—Feliz Navidad—Susurró en el oído de su pareja mientras que el otro la rodeaba con sus brazos y le susurraba lo mismo.

Hidan comenzó con el típico: Tara na na na. Y todos le siguieron con un: Uhhh al unísono. Pein se sonrojó intensamente y fulminó a Hidan con la mirada, pero este estaba demasiado entretenido riendo y no se percató.

Después todos comenzaron a abrazarse entre sí, ya mas relajados y felices. Incluso Abrazaron a Sasuke, claro, tuvieron que esforzarse para lograr acercarse a él. Y todos se sorprendieron cuando Yuki se acercó a felicitarlo y este no opuso resistencia alguna.

Una vez que todos terminaron Pein y Konan mandaron a todos a dormir, pues a la mañana siguiente abrirían los regalos. Todos se fueron a regañadientes del lugar, pero al final Pein y Konan consiguieron lo que querían. Ahora estaban totalmente solos.

OoOoOoOoOoO

— ¡Yuki-chan! ¡Deidara-sempai! ¡Rápido, rápido! ¿No quieren abrir sus regalos? ¡Por favor! ¡Solo faltan ustedes! ¡Tobi quiere abrir sus regalos!

Cierto enmascarado saltaba en ambas camas, alternándolas. Primero en la de Deidara y luego de un salto olímpico a la de Yuki. Ambos jóvenes se despertaron sobresaltados y se cayeron de sus camas. Todavía no dejaban de quejarse del dolor cuando Tobi cargó en brazos a Yuki y se puso en el hombro a Deidara, para luego correr a la velocidad de la luz a la sala donde se encontraba el arbolito.

Ambos se golpeaban entre sí por cada movimiento brusco que Tobi efectuaba.

Al fin llegaron a su destino y Tobi los dejó tirados fuera de la sala repentinamente, riendo juguetonamente mientras entraba al lugar donde se repartirían los regalos. Deidara y Yuki se incorporaron desconcertados, masajeándose la cabeza después de tal vuelo.

Ambos llevaban aún su pijama, al igual que Tobi. Y de seguro que los demás integrantes también.

— ¡Ya vienen! ¡Ya vienen! —Avisó Tobi a los demás, quienes observaron con una sonrisa de malicia la entrada, esperando expectantes a que la parejita en cuestión pasara por la puerta.

Estaban muy ansiosos, habían planeado ese plan muy meticulosamente. No podía fallar. Sólo por sí acaso Konan se encontraba afuera, vigilando que todo se cumpliera según el plan.

—Pasen, pasen. Sólo faltan ustedes—Konan sonrió, reteniendo su risa para no levantar sospechas y abriéndole paso a ambos jóvenes hacia el lugar. Estos aún sin despabilarse completamente afirmaron con la cabeza y arrastraron ambos pies hacia la entrada.

—Oh no…—Dijo desanimado Tobi, al mismo tiempo que los demás hacían una mueca de enojo. No entraron juntos, Deidara había entrado primero y solo faltaba Yuki. El plan había fallado.

—Oh no, eso si que no—Konan actuó rápido, justo cuando Yuki pasaba por debajo del marco de la puerta le metió el pie, y gracias a que la chica aún no estaba bien despierta, no se percató de nada. Y emitió un grito cuando comenzó a caer.

Deidara se giró con expresión cansada hacia la joven, pero el sueño se desvaneció al notar como esta se caía. Konan entró rápidamente a la habitación mientras que el rubio atrapaba ágilmente a Yuki antes de que esta fuera a dar contra el suelo, sosteniéndola en sus brazos.

Entonces todos hicieron un ademán de victoria, además de que unos gritaron: "¡Eso!" mientras alzaban el puño.

Yuki y Deidara se vieron entre sí desconcertados, sin entender nada. Fue entonces que escucharon a Konan reír en lo bajo, tapándose la boca en un intento en vano de retener su risa. Esta señaló el marco de la puerta bajo la que se encontraban, estos alzaron la mirada. Y a ambos se les tiñó las mejillas de un intenso tono carmesí.

Un alegre muérdago colgaba del marco, casi burlándose de ellos. Deidara soltó repentinamente a Yuki, dejándola caer en el suelo y fue a gritarles a todos con indignación. Mientras Yuki se tapaba el rostro intentando en vano ocultar su sonrojo.

—Todo esto… ¡todo esto ustedes lo planearon! —Señaló acusadoramente a los presentes, quienes asintieron orgullosos.

— ¿Qué esperas Romeo? Julieta te espera —Hidan rió burlonamente mientras que Deidara apretaba ambos puños y Yuki adquiría el color de una tetera dejada al fuego por horas.

—Deidara, si no cumplen con la tradición ustedes deberán lavar los baños por todo un mes—Amenazó Pein antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera hablar. Yuki flaqueó ante esto y se acurruco contra el marco, intentando aún ocultar su rostro. Deidara lo observó fulminante.

Luego, al notar el peligro en el que estaba, se giró hacia Yuki, con un puchero adornando su expresión caprichosa. Apretó los puños. Si intentaba responderle a Pein le iría mucho peor que lavar el baño por un mes.

Yuki parecía haber comenzado a sollozar por lo bajo, más que nada por la vergüenza. Aunque en realidad no era eso, si no que estaba hiperventilando a causa del intenso calor gracias al sonrojo y al poco aire que podía respirar en la posición en la que se encontraba.

**Yuki's POV**

Estaba ahí, sentada contra el marco de la puerta, con mis brazos cubriendo mi rostro a pesar de que sabía que no me servía de nada. Deidara –kun lucía furioso y yo estaba asustada y avergonzada.

A decir verdad esa fue una broma muy cruel, y no me la esperaba por parte de Konan-san.

No sabía que iba a pasar, estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que ni me enteré de lo que ocurría a mí alrededor. Sin embargo pude sentir algo pronto que me devolvió a la realidad. Hizo contacto con mi ardiente rostro, el cual estaba más rojo que un tomate. Era delgado, frio y suave al mismo tiempo. Enseguida pude captar que eran unos dedos, estos me hicieron alzar la mirada y hacer que me dejara de cubrir el rostro.

Observe estática aquellos ojos azules que tanto me gustaba observar. Estaba tan cerca de mí que casi podía fusionar mis ojos con los suyos, quedando probablemente como resultado un lindo azul oscuro. Su respiración estaba justo encima de mi nariz, pues no era mucho más alto que yo. No podía moverme, solo observaba lo que sucedía frente a mí. Era tan agradable esa sensación, me sentía protegida. Toda la tensión me abandonó y me relajé, el sonrojo desapareció de mi rostro. Un ligero y embriagador aroma a vainilla me evadió, aunque no supe de donde venía. Y en verdad dudaba que Deidara-kun oliera a vainilla. Pero al observar con rapidez a mí alrededor pude localizarlo, un aromatizante de vainilla…le daba tanto clima a la escena. El sonrojo volvió, pero con menos intensidad. Pude relajar más mi cuerpo y pude moverme, sin embargo por alguna razón extraña instintivamente me moví mas hacia adelante, intentando estar aún más cerca de el, aun mas cerca de aquella dulce sensación.

**Fin Yuki's POV**

**Deidara's POV**

Todos aquí tienen una mentalidad enferma. No puedo comprender que pasa por sus cabezas. Pero algo era seguro, si intentaba replicarle a Pein el me haría la vida imposible por el resto de mis días.

No estaba dispuesto a limpiar los basureros que son los baños. Así que no me quedó opción más que esa.

Ya estaba prácticamente encima de Yuki, me alegré cuando sentí como la tensión abandonaba su cuerpo, lo cual hizo todo mucho más fácil. Intente quedarme un buen rato en esa posición, para intentar que se acostumbrara a ella y que no se pusiera nerviosa a la hora. El aromatizante de vainilla que Konan compró se podía sentir perfectamente, y hacía que el olor a fresas de Yuki se combinará con aquel embriagante aroma. ¿He mencionado alguna vez que mi sabor favorito es la vainilla? Bueno, pues recién me parece que la fresa con vainilla se me hace aún más irresistible. Me tomó mi tiempo para disfrutar aquel aroma, olvidándome por completo de lo que hacía y dejándome llevar. En verdad no quería hacer eso…Yuki…Yuki solo era una "amiga"…por no decir que solo era mi compañera de habitación, por que justamente solo eso es. Espero que esto no le cause falsas ilusiones, Hum.

**Fin Deidara's POV**

Todos estaban cansados de tanto suspenso, pero al fin, al fin parecía que iba a suceder. Nadie se había movido de su lugar desde que Deidara había hecho tan repentina acción.

Ambos jóvenes parecían disfrutar en todos los sentidos aquel momento. Deidara ya estaba muy cerca de Yuki, y había vacilado por unos momentos. Pero al fin, al fin un suave y tierno beso fue depositado en la mejilla de la joven.

Todos se quedaron sin respirar, algunos decepcionados de que solo hubiera sido en la mejilla, pero otros —Konan— Se encontraban hiperventilando de la emoción. Deidara se tomó su tiempo para separarse de la chica, parecía que fue por falta de aire, pues tomó una gran bocanada al terminarlo. Sus miradas se cruzaron y un sonrojo volvió a aparecer en sus rostros. Yuki abrió la boca y comenzó a articular algo. Los demás se agruparon con los ojos bien abiertos y los oídos bien atentos para enterarse de todo.

—D-Deidara-kun…y-yo…—Dijo jugando con sus dedos. —Y-Yo….

El ambiente se tensó, todos volvieron a cortar sus respiraciones para escuchar todo lo que decía la chica.

—Y-yo te quiero dar este regalo…—Dijo mientras tomaba el regalo comprado para Deidara y lo extendía hacia el rubio.

Caída estilo anime por parte de todos.

— B-bueno..c-creo que Yuki-chan comenzará a entregar sus regalos—Dijo Konan con una sonrisa forzada mientras reía tontamente y una gotita le resbalaba por la sien.

Yuki sonrió y Deidara tomó el regalo. Con cuidado jaló de la cinta y apartó la tapa de la caja. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

— ¿U-una carta de amor?

Yuki se volvió de piedra. Deidara se sonrojo y observó a la chica con una mirada que claramente exigía una explicación. La chica se levantó con nervios y comenzó a agitar los brazos exasperada, con lagrimitas en los ojos.

— ¡Y-yo no…e-eso no…D-Deidara-kun yo no…e-ese no es mi regalo! ¡No! ¡Aquí hay una equivocación! —La chica comenzó a temblar de los nervios mientras que lloraba al estilo anime. Deidara tomó la caja y observó la etiqueta.

—Ah…te equivocaste, esta no es para mí. Dice de Pein para Konan.

Y un rayón negro con naranja pasó a la velocidad de la luz donde el joven artista, mientras que la caja desaparecía de sus manos.

— ¡E-Eso no es para ti! —Afirmó con un enorme sonrojo mientras abrazaba posesivamente el regalo. A Deidara le resbaló una gotita por la sien. Yuki suspiró aliviada.

—D-Deidara-kun…e-este es el tuyo…—Dijo con el sonrojo de vergüenza aun presente mientras entregaba una cajita similar a la otra al rubio. En efectivo esta vez decía de Yuki para Deidara. Sin embargo el artista, antes de abrir su regalo alzó la mirada hacia la joven.

—Yuki…debes saber que lo que pasó hace unos minutos…err…—Deidara se sonrojó. Yuki miró al joven y enseguida entendió, afirmó con la cabeza con una leve sonrisa.

— Se lo que quieres decir, esto solo fue de amistad. L-lo se Deidara-kun. —Dijo mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

—…Un…No quiero que pienses que de ahora en adelante puedes jugar conmigo como se te de la gana ¿Me entiendes? —Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en su rostro. A Yuki le resaltó una venita en la sien.

— ¿Qué dices bakka Deidara? —Preguntó con llamas en los ojos mientras golpeaba al artista con su puño. A este le brotó un chichón en el lugar del golpe.

— ¡Eso duele!

— ¡Eso te pasa por decir cosas que no son verdad!

—Niños, niños. Es navidad, no peleen. Dei-chan, abre tu regalo. —Dijo Konan con una gotita en la sien mientras que separaba a ambos. — _"Se veían tan lindos cuando se besaron" _—Pensó con una gotita en la sien.

Deidara abrió de mala gana su regalo, pero su vista se iluminó al ver su contenido.

Era todo un set de moldeado de arcilla no explosiva de diferentes colores.

El artista sonrió pero enseguida intento ocultar su felicidad.

—G-Gracias—Dijo fingiendo enojo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Yuki sonrió y tomó el siguiente regalo.

—Hidan-san, este es tuyo

El Jashinista abrió su regalo.

— ¿Un libro?

—Si, lee el título—Dijo con una sonrisa.

A Hidan se le iluminó el rostro.

— ¡Como complacer a su sádico Dios si eres un albino Jashinista inmortal cuyo nombre comienza con H y termina con idan!

—Que nombre mas largo—A Kakuzu le cayó una gotita por la sien.

—Este es para ti, Kakuzu-san.

—…. ¡Cupones de descuento! —Al avaro le salieron signos de dólar en sus ojos.

—Para Konan-san…

—Vaya…un libro…"Como complacer a tu novio si es el líder de Akatsuki, tiene el cabello de un exótico color anaranjado y lleva pircings por todo el rostro" Gracias, Yuki-chan. Eres muy específica —Dijo con una enorme sonrisa y una gotita en la sien.

—Pein-sama

—… ¡La colección de figuritas de los bijuus! —El líder da un salto eufórico. Todos observan las figuritas de todas las bestias hechas unas tiernas chibis.

— Sasori-san, Itachi-san y Kisame san.

— ¡Piezas en miniatura para marionetas en miniatura!

—….Kisame… ¿Qué es esto?

—Es un bastón Itachi… ¡Una visita al acuario!

—Ahora Suigetsu-kun, Sasuke-kun, Karin-san, Zetsu-san y Tobi.

—… ¡Kisame-san! ¡Iremos juntos al acuario!

—… ¿Un chibi de mí? —Sasuke sujeta su chibi en peluche del pie.

—… ¿Unas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza?

—… ¡Perdón! ¡Me he confundido! —Yuki ríe nerviosamente mientras cambia los regalos de Karin y Sasuke.

— ¡Tobi tiene un cupón para Disney gratis!

— ¡Fertilizante!

Seguido de esto Yuki se sentó en su lugar. Entonces Tobi quiso seguir con el intercambio.

Después de horas, al fin terminaron de repartir sus regalos. Y los regalos de Santa Claus fueron exactamente lo que cada miembro pidió.

— ¡Esta es mi mejor navidad! —Karin estaba hundida entre un montón de peluches de Sasuke (N/a: Si, todos le regalaron un peluche de Sasuke)

—Esta navidad fue muy divertida ¿No creen? —Konan sonríe enormemente

_Comienza a sonar el Caramelldansen se fondo._

——————————————-Pequeño Teatro Omake—————————————————-

— ¡Esperen! —*Todos los personajes siguen en modo grande y en la misma escena.* — ¡Todavía no somos chibis!

— ¡Fue demasiado pronto! — *Konan agita los brazos exasperada*

*De pronto una joven de cabello castaño ondulado hasta poco mas debajo de la espalda y ojos color café oscuro aparece*

— ¡Ya esta listo! ¡Mizaki Yuuna está aquí! —*Guiña un ojo mientras toma posición se súper heroína, a todos les cae una gotita por la sien*

— ¡¿Y tu que haces aquí?!

— ¡¡No hay tiempo de explicaciones!! ¡¡Nuestras invitadas están por llegar!!

— ¿Invitadas? ¿D-De que hablas?

*De pronto un escenario aparece, todos se giran hacia el con una gotita en la sien*

—Pues nuestras invitadas, claro. — *Mizaki asiente con la cabeza* — ¡Todas están aquí! — *Señala repentinamente el escenario, el telón se levanta y una luz apunta a una joven, quién observa a su alrededor con interés* — ¡Primero quiero presentarles a alguien muy especial, fue la primera en comentar este fic y me inspiró mucho a seguirlo! ¡Ella ama a Hidan más que a Jashin-sama! ¡Ella es Dark lala-san! —*Señala a la aludida, esta sonríe y levanta los brazos*

— ¡Yay! — *dice mientras levanta ambos brazos con emoción*

—Pero, igual falta gente. ¡La segunda persona es alguien también muy especial! ¡Ella ama a una planta que todos queremos mucho! ¡Ella es la mujer-planta! …Coff…perdón ¡Momoko Uzumaki-san! —*La luz señala a la joven en cuestión, esta hace un signito de amor y paz*

— ¡Yosh! —Dice esta mientras alza el puño en alto.

— ¡La tercera persona! ¡Ella disfruta de ver a Sasuke sufrir! ….espera ¿Debía decir eso? —*A Mizaki le cae una gotita por la sien* —Oh…bueno.. ¡Ella igual es muy especial! ¡Ella me comparte mis gustos y los de Yuki por Deidara!

— ¿Eh? —*Yuki se sonroja intensamente*

— ¡Ella es Ran-san!

*La luz la señala y ella sonríe mientras levanta un pulgar en alto.*

— ¡Yes! —Grita ella mientras sonríe.

— ¡La cuarta persona! ¡Esta no deja de ser alguien muy especial! ¡Ella adora a los uchihas! ¡Ella es la Uchiha-fan! ¡Ella es Uchiha-girl! …Perdón, ¡ella es Alexandra-san!.

*La aludida es señalada por la luz y esta guiña un ojo a todo el publico*

— ¡Hi! —Saluda mientras mueve la mano de un lado a otro.

—La última, pero no menos importante. Ella es alguien especial para mí también. Ella es una lollypop fan (O una Tobi-fan =D) ¡Ella es Sol!

*La luz señala a Sol, esta sonríe y mueve la mano ligeramente en un ademán de saludo.*

— Ahora, hagamos rápido esto. Escuchen, las tengo aquí para algo especial ¡Para su regalo atrasado de navidad!

*Todas se sorprenden. Mientras tanto los Akatsuki se sientan a observar expectantes*

—Pasemos con su primer regalo… ¡Tobi! —*Llama al enmascarado mientras hace que todas se sienten. Tobi asoma su cabeza por una puerta* —Tobi, es tu turno.

— ¡Tobi es un buen chico! —*La lollypop se alza un poquito la mascara, dejando al descubierto su boca. Y luego corre donde todas. Y ta-chan…tiene un muérdago en la mascara!* — ¡Tobi las quiere a todas! —*Besa a todas en la mejilla, todas se sonrojan. Pero entonces llega donde sol, quien es la última y la besa por mas tiempo en la mejilla*

— ¡La primera en recibir su segundo regalo será sol! — *Los Akatsuki aplauden entretenidos. Tobi se acerca a Sol y se da la vuelta, mostrando un moño alrededor de su espalda. Luego se tira encima de sol*

— ¡Sol-chan me va a llevar a su casa por una semana! — *Dice feliz mientras abraza a Sol. Los Akatsuki aplauden*

— ¡Ahora! ¡Es el turno de Dark Lala-san! — *Mizaki sonríe mientras sostiene una caja tamaño humano frente a ella* — ¡Hidan! ¡Jashin-sama esta aquí adentro!

*El Jashinista se para automáticamente y corre dentro de la caja, Mizaki cierra la caja y le pone un moñito encima*

— ¡Ven por tu regalo Dark Lala-san! —*Dice mientras sonríe, la aludida se para y abraza la caja con corazoncitos en los ojos. Entonces Mizaki le entrega un libro* — ¡Te llevarás a Hidan-san por una semana a tu casa! ¡Y además un ejemplar de: Como cuidar de un Hidan sin morir en el intento! —*Aplausos*

— ¡Momoko Uzumaki-san! — *Toma otra caja tamaño humano* —Zetsu-san…— *Toma el árbol de navidad y lo tira dentro de la caja. Enseguida el hombre planta se lanza dentro de la caja. Mizaki le entrega la caja a Momoko y un libro* — ¡Te llevas a Zetsu por una semana y un ejemplar de: ¡La comida de las plantas carnívoras humanas! —*Aplausos*

— ¡Ran-san! — *Otra caja tamaño humano* —….Espera, no puedo hacerle eso a Deidara—*Le cae una gotita por la sien*…—Bueno…— *Abraza a Deidara y lo amarra con un moño, impidiéndole moverse* —Ahora si, ¡Este es tu regalo Ran-san! ¡Deidei por una semana!—*Le da a Deidara* *Aplausos*

— ¡Alexandra-san! — *Sostiene otra caja tamaño humano* — ¡Itachi, a ese osito le falta odio! — *Lanza al osito dentro de la caja, Itachi se lanza….pero se da contra la pared….vuelve a intentarlo…se da contra Mizaki, vuelve a hacerlo y cae dentro de la caja repitiendo: Te falta odio, te falta odio, te falta odio. Mizaki le entrega la caja a Alexandra* — ¡Te llevas a Itachi por una semana! —*Aplausos*

*Mizaki se deja caer agotada*

Este es el final del especial navideño, espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen review. En fin. ¡Adiós!


	7. Primera Misión

**Aki les traigo el 2do caaaaap!! *Ta~da de baja calidad***

**PaulaandDaniela: **Mis nuevas lectoras!! Me hizo muy feliz su review, y mil disculpas por no poderlas haber integrado en el cap anterior. Pero la tonta de mi no se dio cuenta de que habia un review mas T-T. En fin, por eso les voy a dar ahora su regalo atrasado!! Sin embargo, como Tobi ya se canso de repartir tanto beso.... (xD) Me temo que Hidan y Sasori tendrán que sustituirlo~ Además, ese será tu regalito de los reyes magos.

Hidan/Sasori: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¿Que cosa?!!!!!!

Mizaki: Que ustedes le van a dar besitos a ellas ^-^

Hidan: ¿Estas loca? ¡Jashin-sama te castigará!

Mizaki: Jashin-sama te castigará a ti si no lo haces.

Hidan: *ojitos de cachorro*...J-jashin-sama...yo...yo he sido malo? ¡Perdóname Jashin-sama! *Se tira encima de Daniela y le da un beso* ¡Perdóname Jashin-sama!

Mizaki: Tranquilo, tranquilo, Jashin-sama de seguro ya te perdono ^^

Hidan: ¿En serio? *se le iluminan los ojos* ¡Jashin-sama me perdonó!

Bueno, ahora vamos con Paula... ¡Kisame!

*Llega Kisame, agarra a Sasori y lo lanza contra Paula*

Sasori: ¡Maldito Kisame! ¡Me las pagarás! *besa a Paula cuando cae encima de ella*

Listo ^-^

Ahora, agarren firmemente a esos dos. Por que se los llevan una semana .w.

Espero que disfruten el cap ^^

**XxDark-lalaxX: **OwO ¡A ti te tengo un regalito! ewe

Feliz dia de los reyes!! *le da 7$*

ewe ¿Que para que son los 7$? Lo descubrirás al final del capitulo e-é

Hasta entonces no te los gastes(?)

Al naturaaal~~ algun día te pasare una foto de Hidan así xDDDD

Y si, Hidan me contó tooodo lo que hizo contigo y te enseño .w.

Nota mental para Yuki: La proxima vez que de a Hidan a alguna de mis lectoras ponerle un vozal para evitar que diga groserias

**Ran-chan: **A ti tambien te tengo un regalo!

*le da 10$* Te daria mas, pero me quedo sin dinero D=!!! ....es que....no se para quien los quieras...asi que lo dejare a tu eleccion xDDD

¿Para que? Lo descubiras al final .3.~~

**Alexandra: ***Ve a Itachi huir a esconderse*....trankilo, trankilo -

Bueno, a ti tambien te tengo un regalo (Inner: Sniff... que me quedo sin dinero ;_____;)

*Le da 5$*¿Para que?

¡Descubrelo al final!

**Momoko Uzumaki: **Seee, es un Zetsu muy a la moda ¡Combina con todo! xD

*le da $5*

Descubre al final para que es .3.~~

* * *

**Primera Misión**

—Maldición, creo que hasta me has dejado moretón.

—Cállate, deja de ser tan llorón

Era una fresca mañana de invierno, incluso se podía decir que bastante linda. El frio era intenso y los animales no querían salir de sus hogares, así que los pajaritos no cantaban esa mañana. Aún así eso no le arruinaba el día a Yuki, no por nada si no por el frio era que invierno era una de sus estaciones preferidas. Y era mejor aún cuando nevaba.

Ambos jóvenes se encontraban juntos y envueltos por la misma manta encima de la cama de Deidara para protegerse del frio. Frente a ellos yacía una mesita llena de comida y platos que contenían su desayuno que Pein y Konan les habían llevado minutos antes para que Deidara pudiera comer sin tener que bajar hasta el comedor. La morena y el rubio no estaban nada felices en la posición en la que se encontraban, pero en verdad el frio era congelante y era la única manera que Yuki encontró para darle calor al artista y evitar que su enfermedad se complicara. No obstante, Yuki no estaba de muy buen humor tan cerca del rubio que no paraba de quejarse de el medicamento administrado la noche anterior.

— ¿Qué demonios me has hecho? ¿Estás segura de que en verdad estas calificada para poner esas cosas? —Deidara no terminaba de quejarse del "Aún persistente" —Según el— Dolor que causo el medicamento.

—Ya cállate de una buena vez—Respondió fastidiada la chica mientras empujaba sin mucho tacto un bocado de fruta dentro de la boca del rubio. Este se sorprendió y al saborear y darse cuenta de lo que estaba comiendo intentó escupirlo, pero Yuki fue mas rápida y le cubrió la boca con la mano derecha para evitarlo. —Trágalo—Indicó con frialdad y el artista—De muy mala gana— Tragó el bocado. Al hacerlo se cruzó de brazos.

— ¿Se supone que debo soportar otras 12 a lo largo de la semana? —Preguntó con un tono forzado para evitarse el tener que gritarle y recibir otra "agresión" por parte de la kunoichi. Esta suspiró y dejó el plato encima de la mesita para luego observar a su compañero de habitación, quien tenía una mueca que ella interpretó como un puchero.

—Está bien, no estoy siguiendo la receta. Con esa que te di anoche debe ser mas que suficiente—Dijo suavizando un poco su tono de voz. Deidara alzó la vista desconcertado.

— ¿Cómo que no estás siguiendo la receta? —Preguntó con un ligero tono de felicidad pero también con algo de recelo.

— He pensado que tal vez otras medicinas te harían mejor efecto, así que he combinado algunas y es lo que te he administrado—Afirmó Yuki mientras comía una fresa que tenía muy buena pinta. —Por eso te ha dolido mas de lo que debía, pero aún así estas exagerando.

— ¿Eso significa que no debió de haberme dolido tanto? —A Deidara se le marcó una venita en la sien.

— Te ha dolido más, pero mírate —La morena se acercó y posó su mano en la frente del rubio. —Ya casi no hay rastro alguno de la fiebre, descansa bien hoy y mañana estarás como nuevo. No hace falta que sigas tomando las pastillas y las otras 12 inyecciones tampoco serán necesarias.

Deidara se alegró ante el comentario.

— ¿Cómo has logrado llegar a la conclusión de que esa combinación me haría sentir mejor? —Deidara se venía venir un discurso autosuficiente por parte de la joven, quién en ese momento de seguro tendría su ego elevado a más no poder. Sin embargo no fue como se lo imagino.

— Nunca subestimes a una alumna de Tsunade-sama —Dijo por lo bajo mientras un pequeño sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas. Deidara en verdad se quedó perplejo ante su reacción.

— _¡Nunca subestimes a una alumna de Tsunade-sama! __—__La joven a un lado de él guiñó un ojo, eufórica, y realizó un signo de amor y paz mientras que brillitos aparecían a su alrededor_

—"_Al menos eso me esperaba"__—_Deidara observó confundido como su compañera de habitación jugaba con sus dedos índices— _"Eso es lo que hubiera hecho cualquier otra chica…es algo rara…pero se ve linda"_—El artista se sonrojo y desvió su mirada para evitar que la chica no notara su leve tono carmesí, por suerte esta no se percató— _"¿En que demonios estoy pensando? Creo que después de todo la fiebre si es suficiente para hacer que delire…__—_El joven tomó el termómetro que había a un lado de la cama.

—"_¡Sólo 37 grados!"_ —En verdad no se esperaba eso.

—Deidara, abre la boca—El rubio observó la cuchara frente a él, esta contenía cereal con leche. Abrió la boca y dejó que Yuki lo alimentara hasta que el cereal servido se acabó.

—"_Debo tranquilizarme, solo habré pensado que es linda por que estoy muy desorientado" (N/a: Ni que Yuki estuviera fea ¬¬)__ —_Pensó fingiendo que el pensamiento anterior no había pasado por su mente. Aún seguía con el pequeño sonrojo presente.

— ¿Deidara-kun? —Llamó repentinamente la Fuyuno— ¿Estás bien? —Se acercó a él y de nuevo volvió a posar su mano en su frente al notar el tono carmesí de sus mejillas. —Será mejor que comas rápido y te acuestes enseguida.

El artista asintió y tomó un envase de ramen instantáneo que aún tenía humito saliendo indicando que se encontraba caliente, tomó sus palillos y comenzó a comer. La joven hizo exactamente lo mismo.

El tiempo pasó rápido y ambos terminaron con la comida. Yuki apartó la mesita junto con su envase ya vacío de ramen. Deidara aún permanecía con el suyo, tomando el caldo caliente.

— Debo ir a ver a Sasuke-kun, apresúrate—Deidara frunció el ceño y tomó lentamente lo que le quedaba, ignorando a la chica.

— ¿Y que me importa tu Sasuke-kun? —Preguntó con un tono de molestia mientras que interrumpía lo que hacía. — ¿Pues que demonios hacen cuando están solos que estas tan ansiosa por ir con él?

— ¡C-Cállate! ¡Tú solo apúrate! —Dijo mientras casi ahogaba al pobre rubio con su sopa al tomarla y tirarse encima de él, con un ligero sonrojo de indignación. Deidara pedía a movimientos exagerados de brazos un poco de aire, pero Yuki solo lo ignoraba.

— ¡Maldita! ¡Pude haber muerto!

— Deja de hacerte tan a la víctima, ya escuche lo que le haces al pobre Tobi solo cuando te pide que juegues con el. —Dijo colocándose ambas manos en la cintura. —Además…tu te lo ganaste—Admitió bajando la cabeza con un ligero tono carmesí en las mejillas. —Por decir…que yo y Sasuke-kun…

—Ah, ¿eso significa que si hacen algo?

La siguiente escena que se puede presenciar es a un Deidara estampado en el suelo y a una Yuki con el puño en alto y desprendiendo humito.

—Tienes suerte de estar enfermo, si no ya hubieras conocido al "Jashin-sama" de Hidan-san—Afirma la joven mientras despega al rubio del suelo y lo tira sin tacto alguno sobre la cama (N/a: Imagínense a Deidara cayendo como una hoja de papel en la cama xDDD)

Deidara se queja y se levanta en la cama sosteniéndose la nariz, que al parecer fue el punto donde la joven golpeó. Repentinamente Yuki adopta una expresión confundida e inocente y centra su vista en el artista.

— ¡Oh, lo siento Deidara-kun! —Se acerca a la velocidad de la luz donde el joven, quien observa estupefacto como su compañera saca una bandita adhesiva de su mochila, adquiriendo un tic en la ceja izquierda como consiguiente.

Luego la escena se puede presenciar en un momento chibi:

A chibi Yuki colocándole la bandita cuidadosamente en la nariz a un chibi Deidara, quién observa incrédulo a la joven de los repentinos cambios de actitud, creyendo haber encontrado la primera pareja perfecta para Zetsu aparte de la planta carnívora que Tobi había traído de una de sus misiones.

— Listo —Afirma una inocente morena mientras esboza una enorme sonrisa. —Perdóname, pero vivir tanto tiempo en convivencia con Sakura-san ya me ha afectado un poco—Ríe mientras acomoda el pijama de Deidara, el cual estaba totalmente desarreglado después del golpe. A Deidara le resalta una venita en la sien.

— ¡¿Es que acaso eres una estúpida?! —Gritó tan fuerte que Yuki tuvo que aferrarse al suelo para evitar salir volando, cuando termino de gritar esta tenía algunos cabellos parados y enredados.

— L-lo siento —Se disculpo en modo chibi temblando y con lagrimitas al estilo anime. El rubio bufó y se cruzó de brazos con indignación. Sin embargo sus versiones chibi se deshicieron cuando Yuki notó algo en el suelo de la habitación, el cual debía estar limpio. Y una venita se enmarcó en su sien.

—¡¡Deidara no bakka!! ¿Ya estás ensuciando tan pronto la habitación? —Replicó molesta al notar el envase vacío tirado a medio camino. Acto seguido, tomó una almohada y golpeó de lleno al rubio con ella. Este tardó unos momentos en reaccionar y analizar, pero cuando lo hizo tomó la almohada que se encontraba más cerca de él y le devolvió el golpe.

— ¡No se hubiera caído si no me hubieras embestido como salvaje! —La señaló acusadoramente, pero otro mullido golpe lo calló y le dejo unas cuantas plumas en la cabeza.

— ¡Cállate! ¡No te hubiera golpeado si no hubieras insinuado cosas así entre Sasuke-kun y yo!

Otro golpe para Yuki, esta vez ambos jóvenes se pusieron de pie y se miraron desafiantes.

— ¿Y yo que culpa tengo de que hagan cosas que Kami-sama sabrá que tan malas son?

Golpe para Deidara.

— ¡Que no hacemos nada!

— Eso es lo que tú dices

Los jóvenes comenzaron a agarrarse a almohadazos, haciendo que una nube de plumas volaran a su alrededor mientras se gritaban mutuamente. Hasta que Deidara golpeó a Yuki contra la cama, haciendo que esta cayera boca arriba en ella y el rubio se posicionó encima de la joven, esta aprovecho la posición para darle otro golpe en la nariz que hizo que el chico se llevara la mano al rostro y que se hiciera hacia adelante, perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo sobre ella.

OoOoOoOoOo

Unos pasos se percibían no muy lejos de la habitación de los más jóvenes en Akatsuki. El líder y la sublíder platicaban alegremente en el recorrido, riendo una que otra vez por cada comentario gracioso y hasta sonrojándose de vez en cuando.

Finalmente llegaron a su destino y tocaron un par de veces antes de abrir la puerta y pasar con una sonrisa.

—Hemos venido a recoger los platos—Dijo un sonriente Pein, sin embargo la sonrisa se desvaneció pronto y se convirtió en un sonrojo de vergüenza. Su acompañante soltó un gritito de emoción y unos brillitos aparecieron en sus ojos.

La escena podía resultar obvia ante los ojos de ambos mayores que recién entraban a la habitación.

Yuki se encontraba tendida en la cama, boca arriba y con los ojos entre abiertos. Deidara estaba encima de ella, con ambos brazos colocados a los costados de la cabeza de la joven. Sus rostros se encontraban muy, demasiado, excesivamente cerca. Plumas volaban a su alrededor dando clima a la escena. Ambos jóvenes pronto se percataron de la presencia de los mayores, observándolos desconcertados por sus expresiones. Pero pronto sus miradas se cruzaron mutuamente y un sonrojo intenso apareció en sus mejillas.

—Lo siento mucho. No quería interrumpir, por favor, ignoren que esto pasó. Ustedes prosigan. Y por favor, a la próxima cierren la puerta con seguro. —Dijo un nervioso Pein con un sonrojo intenso antes de cerrar la puerta bruscamente. A ambos jóvenes les resbaló una gotita en la sien aún sonrojados y profirieron un grito para que luego Yuki empujara a Deidara y este fuera a dar contra el suelo de la habitación.

Mientras tanto afuera los adultos entablaban una importante conversación.

—Konan, creo que es la hora

— ¿Hora de que Pein?

—Hora de ir a buscar la ropa a la lavandería, ya se nos hizo tarde—Dijo Pein consultando su reloj de mano y provocando que Konan sufriera de una caída al estilo anime. —Ah, y también creo que es hora de…"La platica"—Su voz y semblante se tornaron sombríos.

Konan se puso de pie de nuevo y tragó saliva.

— ¿N-no es muy pronto? Son solo niños…

—Konan, están en esa edad. Además es más que obvio que esos dos tienen algo más que una simple amistad. Deben saberlo todo. —Afirmó serio.

—Tienes razón Pein…—Admitió la mujer mientras suspiraba.

Ambos mayores se dirigieron a paso decidido a la habitación, Pein fue el que se encargo de abrir de nuevo la puerta y asomar la cabeza por ella para encontrarse a Deidara tendido en el suelo soltando gemidos y a Yuki intentando ocultarse debajo de las mantas.

—Niños, tenemos algo muy importante que hablar con ustedes—Los aludidos se quedaron estáticos— Diríjanse cuando antes a la sala de estar.

OoOoOoOoOo

**Yuki's POV**

Estábamos sentados frente al líder-sama y Konan-san. Ambos lucían muy serios y eso me hacía sentir nerviosa. Aún no podía sacarme de la mente la situación por la que Deidara-kun me había hecho pasar, debo admitir que me dieron ganas de golpearlo y sacarlo de la habitación a patadas, pero la vergüenza era tanta que ni eso pude hacer. Además, me dio lastima.

Yo estaba en el costado derecho del sofá mientras que Deidara-kun se encontraba en el izquierdo. Yo llevaba mi bata típica de Akatsuki y él llevaba su pijama azul que solía usar para dormir. De vez en cuando cruzábamos miradas aún sin poder evitar que un sonrojo nos inundara al hacerlo.

El ambiente era tenso y abrumador, al menos para Deidara-kun y para mí, pues podía notar claramente como este se encontraba igual que yo, nervioso a más no poder. Tuve miedo de que Pein-sama quisiera regañarnos por pensar que Deidara-kun y yo…Q-que Deidara-kun y yo…P-pero…no era posible por que Sasuke-kun….D-digo, n-no es que prefiera a Sasuke-kun ni nada….P-Pero e-eso no implica que sienta algo por Deidara-kun…N-ni por Sasuke-kun pero…es decir…esto….

(N/a: Continuemos antes de que a Yuki le de un paro cardiaco o.o)

**Fin Yuki's POV**

**Deidara's POV**

Mariposa….

Coff, coff, digo…Perdón, me distraje unos segundos.

Maldita Yuki, en menuda situación me ha hecho quedar frente al líder Hum. Ahora él comenzará a sermonearnos sobre "Por que no debemos hacer "eso" sin cerrar la puerta" Hum. Claro, ese Pein tiene la capacidad para malpensar como la de una suegra que aún vive con su hijo.

Sólo espero que Yuki no deje de respirar, luce muy nerviosa.

**Fin Deidara's POV**

Al fin, después de abrumadoras horas de espera los adultos decidieron hablar.

—Dei-chan, Yuki-chan, tenemos algo muy importante de que hablarles—Esto hizo que ambos jóvenes se destensaran solo un poco al saber que no era nada grave y se pusieron curiosos. —Bueno, esto es algo muy importante a su edad.

Ambos cruzaron miradas confundidas y luego volvieron la vista hacia los mayores con una miradita de inmensa curiosidad, lo cual de cierta manera los hacía lucir como una linda pareja.

—Escuchen, a esta edad cambios importantes suceden tanto emocional como físicamente—Pein hacía movimientos con las manos para hacer que los jóvenes lo comprendieran mejor. Estos asentían a todo. — ¿Comprenden?

Ambos negaron frenéticamente con la cabeza en modo chibi.

Pein suspiró sonoramente.

—A lo que me refiero, ustedes no deben asustarse por cambios que puedan sucederles. Es completamente normal, si ustedes de pronto comienzan a sentir ligeras atracciones entre ustedes no deben por que avergonzarse de ello…

Yuki y Deidara se observaron entre ellos, pareciendo haber caído en cuenta de algo.

—Deidara-kun…No irás a creer que... ¿Konan-san y Pein-sama nos hablan de "eso? —Ambos fijaron su vista en el líder, buscando más indicios que confirmaran su teoría.

— ¿Ahora si comprendieron?

Volvieron a negar con la cabeza y Pein se llevo una mano a la frente con frustración.

—Bueno, lo explicare con palabras más simples—Se aclaró la garganta.

Yuki y Deidara observaron expectantes a Pein como si fueran niños pequeños esperando un espectáculo de marionetas.

De la nada, Pein comenzó a hacer movimientos con ambas manos asemejando dos abejas revoloteando. Yuki y Deidara de pronto adquirieron un semblante asustado.

—Verán, cuando una abejita quiere mucho a otra abejita…

Pero el pobre Pein no tuvo tiempo de terminar, pues una silla se dio de lleno en el rostro y lo tiró del sofá donde se encontraba, cayendo de cabeza al suelo ante la incrédula mirada de Konan. La mujer se giró algo asustada hacia ambos chicos, estos estaban más que furiosos. Además traían un sonrojo el cual no se podía diferenciar si era por el enojo o por la vergüenza.

— ¡Somos lo suficientemente inteligentes como para saber hasta ahí! —Reclamaron ambos al unísono mientras se dirigían furiosos a la salida de la sala.

Pero entonces, cuando Deidara se dirigía a su habitación y Yuki a la de Sasuke, Pein se levantó repentinamente y gritó algo que enojo aún más a ambos chicos.

— ¡No se preocupen! ¡Son las hormonas! —Entonces un florero fue lo que fue a dar contra su rostro, luego se pudo escuchar como se alejaban a pasos enormes y pesados, esforzándose por no regresar de nuevo ahí y gritarle diferentes cosas al líder.

Konan comenzó a intentar hacer que el pobre líder respirara ventilándolo con su mano. Nota mental para Pein: Nunca mencionar de donde vienen los bebés frente a los más jóvenes de la organización.

O

o

o

—Líder-sama a veces habla sin pensar las cosas—Yuki soltó un sonoro suspiro mientras caminaba por el interminable pasillo del lugar. Llevaba ambas manos apretadas fuertemente y tenía un semblante nervioso. No había vuelto a ver a Sasuke desde el incidente anterior. Se preguntaba que tan grave fue lo que le había dicho Tobi para que entrara en un estado subconsciente. Sasuke no era del tipo de jóvenes —A diferencia suya—Que realizaran impertinencias al primer indicio de algún problema relativo a la emocionalidad.

Temió que Sasuke aún pudiera estar resentido por lo sucedido. Ella aún lo quería como un compañero, como a un amigo. Como Sakura y Naruto también lo querían.

Sasuke, a pesar de su frialdad, siempre se había demostrado preocuparse por sus compañeros. Por absolutamente todos, desde Naruto hasta Kakashi, y el nunca había dudado en ayudarlos. Sin embargo cuando le daban las gracias el siempre respondía con un monótono "Tuve que salvarte. Hmph" o "Eres muy lento". Pero al final siempre los protegía con todo lo que tenía.

Yuki lo admiraba, el siempre se había mostrado fuerte ante cualquier situación. A diferencia de ella.

Yuki recién fue valorada por la quinta Hokage como una niña prodigio. Y todo era gracias a Naruto, tan simple era…que si no hubiera conocido a Naruto seguiría siendo como cuando se convirtió en gennin.

Iruka le había dicho a Kakashi que no se sobrepasara con ella. Que la mantuviera al margen de todo, lo más lejos de las batallas posible. ¿Por qué? La respuesta era fácil. Fuyuno Yuki era pésima en el combate. Solo aprobó el examen por que para su suerte el Bunshin no jutsu era el que mejor se le daba.

Sin embargo, incluso Iruka conociéndola de tan solo unos pocos días (Por que había sido transferida a Konoha días antes del examen Gennin) descubrió que aquella niña, la que se mantenía lo mas lejos posible de los demás, la que decía no poder hacer las cosas, pero que no era fría o distante en ningún aspecto no tenía ni un poco de confianza en sí misma.

Fue entonces que llego el examen Chunnin. Era notable la preocupación de la joven cuando pasó por la enorme puerta que conducía a donde aguardaban todos lo gennin esperando a poder convertirse en Chunnin. No tuvo problema alguno en la primera prueba, en la segunda se mantuvo al margen de todo, y aún así estuvo inconsciente todo un día. En las preliminares le toco enfrentarse a una ninja de la roca. Estuvo a punto de retirarse, por que a los minutos tenía heridas verdaderamente graves. Sin embargo, nadie se imaginó lo que pasó antes de poder hacerlo.

Naruto, estaba más que furioso. Y no era el único. Sakura, Ino y su propio Sensei Kakashi la observaban de una manera que la abrumaba, sin embargo, ese no era el objetivo de la mirada. Era de preocupación, y querían que esa mirada lograra hacer que al menos se detuviera a pensar un poco, le estaban dando su confianza. Finalmente Naruto no soporto más, y comenzó a gritarle a Yuki lo que era y debía cambiar. Le dijo que estaba bien ser tímida, pero no estaba bien que no tuviera confianza, y que se dejara aplastar. Naruto logró que Yuki comenzara a tener una ambición. Ahora deseaba poder ser útil de una manera u otra, y comenzaba a confiar en si misma, por que ahora sabía que si algo hacia mal no se lo iban a echar en cara, si no que le iban a ayudar a mejorarlo.

Finalmente ella ganó la batalla, dejando a los espectadores estupefactos. Yuki entrenaba muy seguido, pero no mostraba resultados. Bueno, pues los resultados llegaron en ese momento. Yuki desde siempre poseía una fuerza brutal, pero no sabía si eso pudiera ser motivo de burla o algo peor. Al final pasó a las preliminares, sin embargo debido a sus heridas tuvo que quedarse en el hospital por unos días. En la tercera prueba venció a su adversario, sin embargo ella al igual que todos los demás se quedaron siendo gennin a excepción de Shikamaru. Cuando Naruto se fue a entrenar fue que aprobó el examen y se convirtió en Chunnin.

Comenzó a llevarse con su generación, ganándose una fama de una joven tímida y con una fuerza brutal, que además de ser algo torpe, tenía algo de inocencia inoportuna (Sakura la quito un poco de lo inocente que tenía). Tsunade llegó y a Yuki le llamó la atención el ninjutsu médico, por lo que comenzó a aprender a usarlo. Finalmente cuando Naruto se fue a entrenar por dos años ella también ella entrenó junto con Sakura con Tsunade. La quinta Hokage comenzó a admitir que con algo de entrenamiento, Yuki le sería bastante útil.

Bastante extraño como comenzó y como estaba hasta ahora. Sin embargo, durante todo ese tiempo había admirado a Sasuke.

Finalmente llegó a la habitación del Uchiha, pero al abrir la puerta se llevó una enorme sorpresa. El no estaba ahí.

— ¿Sasuke-kun? —La joven entró alarmada a la habitación y comenzó a buscar en cada rincón, intentando encontrar sin éxito al Uchiha. — ¡Sasuke-kun! —Gritó ahora más preocupada. Al no encontrarlo desesperó y salió del cuarto rápidamente, pero entonces chocó contra algo, o más bien alguien.

—Uchiha ha salido—Escuchó decir a quién quiera que fuese con quien choco. Al levantar la vista noto que era Kisame.

— ¿H-ha salido? ¿P-pero por que?

—No lo sé, pero Tobi lo acompañaba. Probablemente lo este obligando a jugar alguno de sus juegos infantiles. Lo compadezco. —Dijo antes de desaparecer por una de las muchas habitaciones. Yuki enseguida comenzó a correr rumbo a la salida del escondite.

No sabía que pasaba, pero la curiosidad por averiguarlo era inmensa.

O

o

o

Frente a la suave y serena brisa del mar, varios recuerdos surgían en la mente de cierto Uchiha. Estaba acompañado de sus subordinados, los cuales recién llegaban escoltados por Kisame.

Suigetsu, Karin y Juugo, apenas informados, sentían pena por su líder. Suigetsu no tenía grabada en el rostro su habitual sonrisa despreocupada, Karin observaba con tristeza a Sasuke y Juugo se limitaba a observar directamente hacia el mar.

Sin aviso alguno de los ojos del moreno comenzó a brotar líquido tan salado como el mar, pero más amargo que la calma de este. Las lágrimas inundaron su rostro y su respiración se volvió irregular, hipando como consecuencia. Apretó fuertemente los puños y cerró los ojos.

Los abrió repentinamente y alzó la mirada, libre de cualquier lágrima después de habérselas limpiado. Luego comenzó a hablar.

—Ya no somos Hebi—Dijo firmemente. De pronto un águila pasó volando a pocos metros de ellos. Su vista se centro en el animal. —De ahora en adelante nuestro equipo será Taka. —Volvió su vista hacia el mar. —Taka solo tiene un objetivo. Nosotros…

Madara observó con su único ojo al joven, con los brazos cruzados y esperando expectante.

Sasuke levantó lentamente la mirada, y abrió los ojos a más no poder en una mirada de odio profundo y determinación.

—Destruiremos la villa oculta entre las hojas.

El ahora nuevo equipo"Taka" asintió levemente con la cabeza.

—Nuestra primera misión…será atrapar al Hachibi—Dijo mientras se giraba hacia sus compañeros—Vayan a prepararse, el enmascarado les dará ropa limpia.

Taka asintió con la cabeza y "Tobi" los acompañó dentro. Mientras Sasuke se quedó observando el mar.

Desde la entrada una joven de ojos azabache observaba con comprensión al moreno, algo preocupada.

—Sasuke-kun—Dijo mientras se acercaba a el. El Uchiha apenas se percató de que esta estaba ahí, por lo que se sobresaltó un poco. Pero recuperó la compostura y su mirada volvió a clavarse en el paisaje.

— ¿Qué quieres? —Preguntó tranquilamente.

La joven pestañeó repetidamente a causa de la fuerte brisa que le daba contra el rostro. Luego bajó la mirada y jugó con sus dedos.

—Parece que ya te encuentras mejor.

—Si…—Dijo mientras se sentaba en la roca sobre la cual estaba. Yuki tomó lugar a un lado de el.

—S-Sasuke-kun… ¿E-En verdad piensas…destruir Konoha? —Sasuke se quedó atónito, dirigió rápidamente su vista hacia la joven, quien tenía un semblante de nostalgia.

— ¿Te sigue preocupando la villa? ¿No se supone que si eres un miembro de Akatsuki debes olvidar completamente tu pasado? —Inquirió sin alzar la voz para evitar asustar a Yuki.

—Si…pero… ¡Sasuke-kun, déjame acompañarte a buscar al ocho colas! —La joven cerró los ojos y unió ambas manos en una posición de suplica. El Uchiha estaba a punto de responderle pero una voz interrumpió.

—Fuyuno, tú no puedes acompañarlo, ya te tengo preparada una misión.

Pein se acercó a la chica y Sasuke lo observó con recelo.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------Pequeño Teatro Omake-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-Veamos...el teatro omake de hoy consiste en...etto....-*****Sale chibi-Yuki a escena leyendo el libreto del Omake*- Esperen...¿Donde estan todos? -*Aparecen signos de interrogación en su cabeza mientras comienza a buscar con la mirada hacia todas direcciones, al final se da por vencida* -¿Donde estan todos?-*Le cae una gotita en la sien**

***Chibi Yuki comienza a caminar en busca de todos, en eso ve que hay un montón de gente agrupada en unos puesto puestos***

**- ¿Ah? ¿Que es esto? -*Yuki comienza a caminar en dirección ellos, entonces encuentra a todos.*- ¡¿Que demonios estan haciendo?! -*Se sonroja intensamente mientras que sus ojos se ponen en blanco***

***Podemos ver a todos los akatsuki rodeados de chicas (A excecpion de konan, quien esta rodeada de chicos) y con un enorme letrero de: "Puesto de besos"***

***Yuki comienza a caminar al puesto que le queda mas cerca, el cual es el de Zetsu***

**-Zetsu-san ¿Que sucede?**

**-Gracias a Tobi, nos dimos cuenta de que nuestros besos valen mucho y que las fangirl mueren por algunos. Así que abrimos nuestro propio puesto. Ahora, quitate, las señoritas esperan- *Dice mientras sonrie pícaronamente a las fangirl, estas rien tontamente***

***Yuki se encoje de hombros y sigue caminando, en eso lee todos los cartelitos de los puestos***

****

Zetsu Kissu= $5

Itachi Kissu= $5

**Kisame Kissu= $5**

**Pein Kissu= 6$**

**Konan Kissu= 7$**

**Kakuzu Kissu= 9$**

**Tobi Kissu= Gratis =D**

**Sasori Kissu= 5$**

**Hidan Kissu= 7$**

***A Yuki le cae una gotita en la sien, hasta que finalmente llega con cierta persona***

**Deidara Kissu= 15$**

***Yuki se acerca a Deidara***

**-D-Deidara...¿Q-que haces aqui?**

**-Vine a reunir dinero para comprarme un playstation 3. Hum**

**-A-ah..si...claro, p-pero ¿Por que tan caros?...es decir...lo comprendo de Kakuzu...pero ¿15$? ¿No es exagerar?**

***Deidara se queda observandola fijamente. Hay unos minutos de silencio***

**-Estan al 3 por uno- *Deidara levanta ambas manos y sus bocas sacan la lengua***

**- ¿Ah? -*Yuki se sonroja y una gotita cae por su sien***


	8. Misión: Recuperación

**¡Al fin aqui les traigo el octavo cap!**

**Perdon perdon perdon por la tardanza! Si quieren les sacrifico a Hidan para demostrar mi perdon!**

**Hidan: ¡Hey!**

**Bueno, bueno, esta bien...¡La cabeza de Hidan!**

**Hidan: ¡Que no Joder!**

**...Bueno...Ya...lo siento...En fin, ahora responderé reviews**

**Yo amo a Hidan: **Eso le pasa a Pein xDDD. Y bueno, me alegra decir que ya para el proximo capitulo Dei comenzará a admitir que siente algo por la Yuki x3.

Y bueno, parece que sí....a Yuki le gusta Sasuke pero aún no lo sabe xDD. Es como decir "son novios pero no lo saben" x3

Jajajaja, pobre Tobi lo dejaste lleno de lapiz labial xDD. Pero al fin se recuperó! ahora puede enviar besitos a todas x3

Y....bueno...si yuki se ofreció...creo que eso es un misterio sin resolver(?) B3

Disfruta el cap!

**Ran-chan: **Jajajaja, que bueno que tenías dinero. Yo ya me quedaba en quiebra *ve su billetera y le emerge su aura depresiva*

Y bueno, no te preocupes. Mientras dejes review soy muy muy feliz x333!

Y pues ¿A Kisame y a Kakuzu? ¡Claro! las fangirl que insisten que no necesitan lentes y que ven todo deforme e-e xDDD

Espero que te guste el cap!

**Momoko Uzumaki: **Jajajaja, pobre Zetsu, no lo secuestres aún x) Lo necesito para los caps

Y que bueno que llegaste! ¡Y que me devolviste a Zetsu!.....por que me lo devolviste ¿Verdad?

Espero que te guste el capitulo!

**PaulaandDaniela: **Me alegra que les encantara!

Y que Jashin-sama tambien las bendiga!!

Disfruten el capitulo!

**Alexandra: **Waaa!! tu review me encanto y me inspiro un monton!!! me encantooooooo!!!

Jajajaja, ese Itachi, primero no quiere siquiera verte y luego te quiere "hacer cosas malas" jajjajaja xDD

No te preocupes, con saber que me lees soy feliz x3 Además, tu review valió como 3 reviews en uno!! osea que ya recompensaste 3 capitulos!

Y si, claro que cuidare de itachi *mueca macabra*

No hagas que Yuki se sonroje xDDDD

Bueno, espero que te guste el cap!!!

**

* * *

Misión: Recuperación**

Tomó las pesadas mantas de un color azul crema y envolvió al joven, cuyos ojos azul cielo yacían tras sus pálidos párpados, con cuidado para no despertarlo. Habían llegado a esa posada, y como era de esperarse, el enfermo no aguantó mucho para permanecer despierto. Se aseguró de que con aquel frío invernal al rubio no le hubiera subido la temperatura y se sintió aliviada al saber que no.

El frío no ayudaba en lo más mínimo en la mejora de una enfermedad. Eso hasta el más tonto lo sabía, pero el líder había dado dos indicaciones que no estaba dispuesto a cambiar.

"_Deidara va a acompañarte, nos ha ocupado una gran parte del dinero y es hora de que devuelva el favor"_

"_No pueden llegar ni un solo día mas tarde. Si lo hacen tendrán que abstenerse a las consecuencias"_

Apagó la luz de la lámpara que había en una pequeña mesita de noche, ya cuando hubo cubierto bien al joven con la certeza de que el frio no podría hacer contacto con su piel. Tomó el sombrero característico de Akatsuki de la misma mesita y se lo colocó en la cabeza.

Salió de la posada con tranquilidad, apenas comenzó a caminar otra figura encapuchada le siguió de cerca, siendo guiada por ella.

— Dígame, ¿Cómo es el muchacho al que le entregaré mi vida? —Inquirió el encapuchado mientras lograba alcanzar a la Akatsuki.

—No estoy muy segura, soy nueva en la organización. Pero sé que vale la pena. Usted no se arrepentirá de hacerle volver a la vida. —Respondió la joven con ropas oscuras. —Lo mismo va para su compañero. El que a el le tocó revivir es alguien muy fuerte y digno.

—Me alegro de que mi vida sea útil, después de tantos años. —El encapuchado parecía ser alguien ya muy grande, un anciano para ser certeros.

—Yo creo que todos somos útiles solo con el hecho de nacer—La joven apresuró el paso, no dándole oportunidad al anciano de preguntarle cualquier cosa.

Caminaron por un muy largo rato, hasta que al fin se detuvieron cerca de un enorme lago. La joven Akatsuki comenzó a caminar en el lago, intentando encontrar un camino que pudiera seguir el anciano. Sin embargo este la sorprendió cuando usó su chakra y comenzó a caminar por el agua por sí solo. Entonces la joven continuó caminando, ya con la certeza de que aquel viejecillo la seguía.

O

o

o

Caminó entre los escombros que indicaban claramente que una batalla había tenido lugar ahí. Una batalla de una misma misión en la que ella estaba involucrada. Estaba rodeada por muchos cuerpos, pero no de cuerpos normales. Estos estaban hechos de madera, eran marionetas. Siguió caminando lentamente a través de ese gran campo de batalla, buscando un cuerpo en especial. El anciano le seguía de cerca.

Al fin divisó lo que buscaba. Estaba bajo otros dos cuerpos más grandes que el suyo propio y una mancha de un marrón oscuro que había bajo él parecía indicar que una vez hubo sangre ahí. Se inclinó con mucho cuidado y retiró los cuerpos que yacían encima.

— Esta destrozado ¿Qué planeas hacer?

— Tengo la capacidad de reconstruir cadáveres con el ninjutsu medico. Es muy útil a la hora de tener que realizar una biopsia. —Dijo la joven mientras posaba ambos brazos justo encima de un pequeño cilindro ubicado en el cuerpo. Este estaba atravesado por una espada que los otros cuerpos habían clavado en el. La tomó con sumo cuidado y la retiró con lentitud, chakra verde invadió la zona del cilindro cuando terminó de hacer esto.

— Su corazón…Ya ha pasado tiempo desde su muerte. ¿Los músculos del corazón no se han…-

—Su corazón es este pequeño cilindro, no parece poseer musculo alguno. Aún así, usted sabe muy bien que el jutsu tiene la capacidad de regenerar…-

—Lo siento, pero no regenera. Mis órganos serán pasados inmediatamente al cuerpo mediante el jutsu. Según me contaste Chiyo uso aquel jutsu con un joven que llevaba apenas horas de muerto, bueno, pues ese joven aún tenía sus órganos y cuerpo intactos, es por eso que solo la vida ha sido transferida a el. El cuerpo de Chiyo no debió haber quedado intacto, ya que el jutsu convierte en Humano a la marioneta. Creo que Chiyo no te habló sobre esto. Mi cuerpo se convertirá en el suyo, se moldeara y reemplazara la madera, convirtiéndose en el cuerpo de él. Yo quedare reducido a nada, pero es un honor servir a Akatsuki. Sin embargo me temo que eso hará mas vulnerable a la marioneta, quién debe estar acostumbrado a su resistente cuerpo. —El anciano hablaba mientras que la joven a un lado de el se mordía el labio inferior oculta bajo la sombra de su sombrero. No le agradaba la idea de arrebatarles la vida a otros. Pero la misma persona había accedido.

—Pido disculpas por mi ignorancia—Dijo educada mientras realizaba una leve reverencia con la cabeza.

Observó el cuerpo, estaba listo. Una marioneta de figura joven que aparentaba unos 20 años se encontraba tendida en el suelo.

—Esta listo.

—Debo avisarte que la marioneta tendrá exactamente la misma edad que aparenta, a pesar de que según me dijiste este ya es bastante avanzado de edad.

La chica se apartó y asintió levemente con la cabeza. El anciano se acercó al joven marioneta y comenzó a rodear el cuerpo con su chakra. Esto duró un buen tiempo.

—Fue un placer servir a Akatsuki a su lado…esto…

—Fuyuno Yuki. Y lo mismo digo—Dijo la morena mientras se quitaba el sombrero en señal de respeto.

El anciano sonrió. Sin más de pronto se desplomó en el suelo. La joven a un lado de él se mordió más fuerte el labio inferior hasta provocarse una pequeña herida, se acercó al anciano y observó como este se convertía literalmente en chakra, el cual fue depositado en la marioneta. Lo único que quedó fueron las ropas que llevaba.

—Adiós…—Susurró en vos baja. Pasaron unos minutos, en los que estuvo rezando por el fallecido. Pero entonces se acordó de algo: Sasori.

Se giró rápidamente y se acercó rápidamente al cuerpo Humano, por que las articulaciones de tornillos y madera habían desaparecido. Pero algo estaba mal, su pecho no subía y bajaba como es normal cuando alguien respira. Enseguida Yuki notó que algo andaba mal, pegó su oído contra el pecho desnudo del pelirrojo.

—No esta respirando—Dijo extrañada al notar que su nuevo corazón latía debidamente. Dirigió la mirada al rostro del Akasuna, el cual unos momentos antes estaba con los rasgos relajados y en total calma. Ahora sus cejas se quebraban en una expresión de miedo combinado con confusión. Notó como su rostro se tornaba azul y fue entonces que comprendió.

— ¡Respira! ¡Necesitas respirar! ¡Ya no eres una marioneta! —La joven se desesperó y comenzó a propinar suaves (N/a: Lo suficientemente suaves como para partir una roca a la mitad, por que Yuki es muy dulce y delicada cuando se desespera….) bofetadas a las mejillas de Sasori. Este abrió los ojos sorprendido y lo primero que hizo fue tomar una enorme bocanada de aire, lo segundo que hizo fue levantarse repentinamente y sobarse ambas mejillas, que estaban tan rojas como su cabello.

—Que bueno, ya respiraste—Yuki suspiró aliviada. Pero Sasori casi colapsaba, y no precisamente por encontrarse en un estado débil. Su nuevo cerebro cargado con nuevas emociones y sentidos daba vueltas como un carrusel que no parará hasta el día siguiente. No entendía **Nada de nada.**

— ¿Qué…hago…—Observó confundido su alrededor. Enseguida reconoció el lugar en donde se encontraba. — ¿Yo no estaba…? ¿Dónde están la abuela Chiyo y la chica de cabello rosado? —Preguntó al fin mientras intentaba incorporarse lentamente. — ¿Quién eres tu?

—Lo siento, no hay tiempo de explicarte nada en este momento, el frio que hay aquí es intenso y tu no estás…muy cubierto…—Afirmó mientras señalaba su pecho. Era cierto, había perdido su camisa durante la batalla. —Prometo que te contaré todo en cuanto pueda.

Sasori iba a explicarle que con su cuerpo de madera no importaba cuanto frio hiciera, sin embargo de pronto una corriente helada pasó y comenzó a temblar violentamente. De la nada Yuki se quitó la bata y se la puso a Sasori.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Preguntó incrédulo cuando Yuki lo "abrazó" repentinamente.

—Podría darte hipotermia—Respondió la joven sin moverse de donde estaba, cuando sintió que el cuerpo de Sasori dejaba de tener espasmos lo soltó y le tendió la mano para ayudarle a levantarse. —Vamos, no me da confianza dejar a Deidara-kun solo tanto tiempo. No quiero tener que pagar daños en la posada.

Sasori, aún sin comprender nada, aceptó su ayuda y se levantó. La joven enseguida comenzó a caminar y él la siguió. Por alguna razón, un extraño sentimiento de alivio y alegría lo invadió cuando supo que estaba vivo y que su alumno estaba a salvo. Pero eso era absurdo, el era una marioneta, le debía dar igual si estaba vivo o no. Aunque, lo que aquella chica le dijo…ahora ¿No era una marioneta? No podía esperar a llegar a donde quiera que fueran para que la joven le explicara todo. Además…se la hacía muy conocida... ¿Cómo dijo ella que se llamaba?

— Tu nombre —Inquirió repentinamente Sasori. Yuki lo observó confundida. — Dime tu nombre completo.

—F-Fuyuno Yuki…—Respondió algo temerosa por el intimidante tono de voz que Sasori usaba.

—Tú eres una ninja de Konoha. —Acusó señalándola con un dedo. Yuki se asustó y al instante comenzó a explicarle.

—N-no es así…ahora soy de Akatsuki. L-lo juro—Dijo levantando ambos brazos.

El pelirrojo, aún sin quitarle la mirada de los ojos, extendió su mano hacia ella. Yuki observó su palma sin comprender.

—Tu anillo.

— ¿Eh?...

—Necesito verificar que en verdad eres una miembro de Akatsuki y no una espía de Konoha. —Contestó con frialdad mientras tomaba ambas manos de la joven y las examinaba minuciosamente. Entonces localizó un anillo en su dedo meñique de la mano izquierda que llevaba el kanji de «Serpiente blanca », lo cual aseguraba un puesto en Akatsuki para la joven.

—P-pein-sama me lo entregó…D-Dijo que como Orochimaru se había llevado el suyo tuvo que conseguir otro. —Explicó mientras escalofríos la recorrían cuando los fríos dedos del pelirrojo examinaban su anillo, temiendo que en cualquier momento la atacara.

—Espero que sea verdad—Las facciones de Sasori se relajaron de nuevo. La joven suspiró aliviada y siguieron con su camino.

O

o

o

— ¿Q-quieres decir que ese anciano dio su vida…para devolverme la mía?

Yuki asintió con seriedad. El pelirrojo se quedó con la boca abierta. ¿Cómo era posible?

Aún sin cerrar la boca de la impresión se admiró a si mismo. Sus palmas ahora sentían el suave tacto que se producía al tocar las mullidas sábanas, se sentía muy agradable la frescura de estas. Sentía el aire acariciar su piel y su corazón palpitaba rápidamente de acuerdo a su estado de animo, el cual ahora era sorprendido.

Cerró la boca y observó a un lado de el. Deidara dormía a pierna suelta e incluso soltaba ligeros «uuun» en lugar de ronquidos. Un extraño cosquilleo invadió sus labios, los cuales se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa que de pronto se convirtió en una enorme carcajada burlona. Sasori se asustó y se tapó la boca con ambas manos, aún riendo como desquiciado.

— ¿Q-que…que es…—Casi no podía respirar—D-Deidara…¿Cómo puede decir eso…¿P-por que…—Comenzó a faltarle el aire — ¿Q-Que es esto? —Dijo al fin cuando lagrimas habían comenzado a brotar de sus ojos de tanta risa.

—Estas riendo. Sólo te da gracia ver a Deidara-kun siendo…ehh…Deidara-kun—Esto último lo dijo con una gotita en la sien al notar al joven rubio babear su almohada. Tuvo que llevarse la mano a la boca para intentar retener una carcajada, teniendo tanto éxito como Sasori.

En cuestión de segundos un Danna y una Yuki se revolcaban por el suelo sin poder parar de reír. Yuki pararía si pudiera, pero la risa de Sasori era demasiado pegajosa.

Después de unos largos y graciosos minutos el Akasuna y la Fuyuno pudieron parar, agotados después de tanta risa.

—No…sabía…que usted…tuviera tan buenos pulmones…pensé…que…era…de esas personas serias…e incluso algo amargadas—Confesó jadeante la kunoichi.

—Yo…también…pensaba eso…—Sasori se dejo caer en la cama y se cubrió los ojos con el brazo.

—Bueno, no lo culpo. Ha de haber pasado mucho tiempo ya desde la última vez que rio.

—Pero ni siquiera quería reírme. Quería patear al mocoso y despertarlo de una buena vez, le he dicho mil veces que no haga eso.

A Yuki le resbaló una gotita por la sien.

—Entonces…solo fue un ataque de risa…—Dijo mientras reía algo forzado por lo bajo. —Es solo un impulso, no hay nada de que preocuparse…—Dijo al notar la expresión de terror de Sasori al creer que comenzaba a enloquecer.

Deidara comenzó a moverse perezosamente. Yuki dirigió su vista hacia el, observando como comenzaba a abrir los ojos aun somnoliento. Su mirada azul cielo recorrió la habitación mientras que bostezaba y se restregaba un ojo con cansancio. Entonces se topó algo con lo que no se esperaba.

— ¿Danna? Un…—Preguntó mientras pestañeaba varias veces para intentar enfocar su vista.

Yuki se quedó incrédula, no era precisamente la reacción que esperaba de Deidara.

— ¿Me ha subido la fiebre? ¿Estoy delirando de nuevo? Un—Se preguntó a sí mismo mientras se tocaba la frente. —No hay fiebre…Lo que significa…—Miró a Sasori de reojo…—Sasori…no Danna…Un—Se quedó estático. — ¡Danna! —Se despabiló completamente y saltó de la cama, enredándose uno de sus pies entre las sábanas y cayendo estruendosamente al suelo.

—Deidara—Nombró el mayor sin expresión alguna, con una venita en la sien. —Tienes dos segundos para que tu codo deje de aplastar mis dedos del pie. Uno…

— ¡Lo siento! —El artista se quitó de encima sin pensarlo dos veces. Su maestro enfadado era algo que no quería sufrir cuando apenas despertaba. —Pero Danna… ¿Cómo sentiste que te aplastaba? Un… ¿Qué haces aquí? Un… ¿Por qué no la dejaste tirada a mitad del camino? Un…—Inquirió mientras señalaba a Yuki, a quién le resaltó una vena en la sien y le propinó un golpe en la cabeza al rubio.

— ¡Auch! ¿Y ahora que hice? Abusiva, Un—Dijo haciendo un puchero.

—Baka Deidara…

—Pero contéstenme Un. ¿Qué hace Danna aquí?

Después de explicarle todo a Deidara los tres se fueron a dormir, pues ya era muy tarde. A la mañana siguiente le consiguieron ropa a Sasori y partieron de regreso a la organización recordando la amenaza que les había impuesto Pein. El rubio ya se encontraba totalmente curado y su característica personalidad explosiva no tardó en hacerse aparecer.

O

o

o

No muy lejos de ahí caminaban dos figuras, una mas grande que otra, la mayor llevaba el símbolo del clan Uchiha en su espalda. Ambas personas llevaban dos figuras mas cargadas, una de ellas con capa de Akatsuki y la otra completamente blanca, dándole una apariencia enfermiza.

—Sasuke, no podremos resistir mucho más. —La figura menor era un niño de cabello anaranjado y ojos del mismo color que llevaba múltiples heridas en el rostro.

—Lo sé, pero debemos llegar al escondite rápido para buscar atención para Suigetsu y Karin—Respondió el moreno mientras acomodaba a Karin en su hombro, ya bastante cansado de tanto caminar. —El que más me preocupa es Suigetsu—Admitió cortando el paso para observar al albino. Este parecía una masa moldeada blanca. En su rostro aún estaba marcada una expresión de miedo y dolor cuando recibió el ataque del Hachibi.

—Sus moléculas no son normales, se han visto alteradas cuando se vio expuesto a su debilidad: El chakra de naturaleza rayo—El niño era Juugo, se podía saber inmediatamente gracias a sus inconfundibles ojos y su peculiar manera de hablar. —No te preocupes tanto, mientras logremos mantenerlo hidratado todo irá bien. —Explicó con toda la calma del mundo. Comenzó a rebuscar algo en su mochila, dando con un termo y sacándolo de ahí. Tomó a Suigetsu y puso el cuello del recipiente en su boca, sin embargo pronto unas rayitas moradas de depresión cayeron sobre él. Sasuke observó confundido y sin estar preparado para lo peor. —S-Se nos ha acabado el agua—Dijo el niño mientras volteaba el termo y una pequeña y única gotita de agua caía de ella. Sasuke casi desfallece.

Volando por encima de ellos pasa el tradicional pájaro negro que dice: tonto, tonto, ¿Eres un tonto?

— ¡Suigetsu se agrieta!

O

o

o

— ¡Que es por aquí! ¡Yo lo se!

— No es cierto, ¡Es por aquí! Yo he estado en Akatsuki mucho mas tiempo que tú.

—Pero cuando venías estabas perdido en tu mundo, yo en cambio estaba atenta a todo el camino. ¡Mira! Incluso deje una marca de kunai en este árbol

—Mientes, eso claramente lo hizo un oso

— ¡Deidara eres un terco! ¡Eres tan arrogante! ¡Y también un completo Bakka!

— Mira quien habla, tú te crees mucho con la idea de: ¡Mírenme soy una inteligente y hermosa ninja de Konoha! —El rubio agudizó su voz al máximo mientras hacía movimientos exagerados con la cadera "imitando" a la chica.

— Cállate Deidara ¡Tu no sabes nada de mí! ¡Estabas tan ocupado tirado en la cama, conmigo atendiéndote y dándote toda la atención sin detenerme siquiera a pensar en mi misma que ni siquiera me has podido conocer!

—Me es suficiente con verte.

— ¿Qué estas insinuando? —La joven se acercó amenazadoramente.

— Digo que pareces una mujer completamente problemática y debilucha. —Dijo el otro mientras daba un paso al frente, afrontando a la chica y retándola con la mirada.

—Ni que decir de ti—Se defendió apretando los dientes con furia.

Ambos comenzaron a lanzarse rayitos de los ojos.

Mientras, a apenas centímetros de distancia una cabeza llena de melena roja palpitaba con furia, con al menos unas seis venitas de enojo resaltadas.

— ¿Es que no pueden estar tranquilos ni un segundo?

Pero fue ignorado. Los jóvenes se mantuvieron pegados frente con frente en una intensa batalla de lanzar rayitos por los ojos, caminando parejitos y primorosamente coordinados. Finalmente Sasori tomó a Deidara por la oreja, ya cansado de esa infantil actitud.

— ¡Danna! —Gimió el rubio en un berrinche cuando fue separado de la chica.

—Deidara, tu eres mayor que ella. Compórtate. —Declaró Sasori con severidad. El rubio se cruzó de brazos e hizo un mohín. —Ahora, discúlpate. —Esas palabras eran música para los oídos de Yuki, quien esbozó una enorme sonrisa y se acercó casi bailando a donde se encontraban maestro y alumno. Deidara no tardó en protestar.

— ¡Pero Sasori no Danna! Yo…

—Sin peros, he hablado Deidara—Dijo en tono autoritario mientras tomaba un semblante amenazador. —Nunca debes de ofender a una mujer, y lo sabes. No pienso andar con un alumno tan indecoroso.

Deidara infló las mejillas. De cierta manera se veía…tierno, al menos para Yuki, quien comenzó a sentir lástima por él, conociendo su actitud orgullosa.

—Lo siento…—Murmuró lo suficientemente audible para que Yuki lo oyera. Un sonrojo de indignación le invadió enseguida. La kunoichi se olvidó de la ternura de Deidara. Esas palabras eran tan dulces como la victoria.

—Bien, ahora seguiremos el camino de Deidara.

La música de victoria que resonaba en la cabeza de la Kunoichi tuvo una estruendosa interrupción. Enseguida comenzó a protestar mientras que ahora era Deidara quien esbozaba una radiante sonrisa.

— ¡P-pero!

—No hay peros. Una Kunoichi hecha y derecha no debería dejar que estupideces como esas logren rebajarlas a un nivel tan bajo como para pelear, no importa si indirecta o directamente. Hacerle caso a Deidara y no a ti será tu castigo por eso. Si vuelve a haber otro cruce de caminos será Deidara quien elija cual tomar, así que tu ni te molestes en opinar.

Yuki se cruzó de brazos e hizo un mohín. Ahora fue turno de Deidara de sentir pena por la joven.

—Deidara, tu vas a guardar silencio lo que queda del camino.

— ¿¡Q-Que!?

— ¿Quieres que te haga saber que sucederá si me desobedeces? —El semblante de Sasori se tornó siniestro. Deidara negó repetidamente con la cabeza mientras bajaba la mirada. —Yuki, aunque dudo que lo hagas, no quiero que digas absolutamente nada para criticar o burlarte de Deidara cuando tome alguna decisión o tendrás las mismas consecuencias. ¿Entendido? —La mirada fría ahora se posó en la joven, esta asintió con la cabeza mientras que un escalofrío recorría su columna. — ¿Entendido a los dos?

—Si Danna

—Si Sasori-san

—Entonces, vámonos

Los tres comenzaron a caminar, los más jóvenes cabizbajos y con un semblante de depresión.

Unos cuantos metros después un grito alertó a la kunoichi.

— ¡Sasuke! ¡Haz algo! ¡La piel de Suigetsu se esta cuarteando!

— "_¿S-Sasuke-kun?"__—_Pensó confundida la Kunoichi, luego recordó._—__ "¡Es cierto! ¡Fue a buscar al Hachibi! ¡Debe estar herido!" __—_Entonces Yuki, olvidándose de que la piel de Suigetsu era la que parecía necesitar atención, comenzó a correr en dirección de donde provenían las voces dejando perplejos a Deidara y a Sasori por la rapidez con la que se desapareció entre los arboles, luego ellos también comenzaron a seguirla.

O

o

o

— ¡Sasuke-kun! —Gritó la joven al localizar a su compañero sosteniendo una figura blanca y zarandeándola. — ¿Esta todo bien? —Pregunta confundida.

—Agua—Se limitó a contestarle este—Necesitamos agua. —La observó fijamente.

Deidara y Sasori llegaron al lugar.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— ¿Agua? —Yuki hizo un ademán de buscar en una mochila de viaje, pero luego recordó que los Akatsuki no llevaban una. —N-no tengo nada.

— ¡Debemos conseguir agua o no se que pase con Suigetsu! —Juugo se acercó a ella, alarmado.

— ¿Pero que sucede? —Sasori alternó a los jóvenes con la mirada mientras que Deidara se rascaba tras la nuca sin comprender.

—Agua… ¡Hay un lago cerca de aquí! —Deidara saltó casi impulsado por un resorte. Sasori no tardó en observar al rubio con una de sus miradas más aterradoras por haberlo desobedecido. Deidara comenzó a sudar frio. —D-Danna…yo…

—Decidiré tu castigo mas tarde. Ahora señala exactamente donde estaba.

—Estaba justo en el cruce de caminos que pasamos hace unos minutos, por aquí. —Yuki interrumpió a Deidara mientras señalaba de donde habían venido. Al principio el rubio la observó ofendido por haberle quitado la palabra, pero ella lo vio con una mirada que decía: "Tu no hables o Sasori se molestará mas"

El artista mas joven asintió con la cabeza.

—Deidara, tu debes dirigirnos. Señálame donde esta—Dijo Sasori recordándole a Yuki su castigo en el cual seguirían a Deidara.

El rubio señaló exactamente el mismo lugar y luego todos partieron corriendo mientras que Suigetsu comenzaba a mostrar señales de vida, pero señales de sufrimiento.

Una vez que llegaron Juugo tiró a Suigetsu al lago con tal desesperación que parecía que le quemaba las manos.

— ¿Q-Que esta sucediendo? —Pregunto confundida Yuki al notar como Suigetsu se volvía líquido y se fusionaba con el agua, los dos como uno mismo.

—Suigetsu se esta reconstruyendo molecularmente—Respondió aliviado el niño mientras se dejaba caer rendido al suelo.

Cuando Suigetsu ya hubo vuelto a la normalidad Yuki se dispuso a curar las heridas del equipo Taka, incluyendo a Sasuke aunque este afirmaba que no necesitaba atención.

Luego de que Karin y Sasuke estuvieron curados de las heridas menores y tratados de las heridas mayores la chica comenzó a curar al joven de cabello albino, quién enseguida adoptó un mejor aspecto a comparación del anterior.

— ¿Un ángel? —Se escuchó su débil voz apenas abrió los ojos. —Ah, pero si es un monstruo—Afirmó al darse cuenta de que la persona que había a un lado de él era Karin. La pelirroja recién recuperaba la conciencia y no por eso no le dio un enorme golpe al joven tiburón.

— Eres un estúpido—Afirmó cuando este apenas y se ubicaba con un enorme chichón en la cabeza.

— ¿Así me recibes? ¿En lugar de darme un abrazo y decir: "Bienvenido Suigetsu" Me golpeas?

— ¿Yo abrazar a un pescado? —Karin rió con mucho sarcasmo.

—Ahora deberían descansar, todos debemos descansar. Ya ha oscurecido—Aseguró Yuki mientras observaba el cielo nocturno. —Hay una cueva no muy lejos de aquí, podemos pasar la noche ahí. —Había olvidado completamente la advertencia de Pein.

**Un día y varias horas después**

— ¡Creí haberles dado una indicación!

Pein estaba no solo enojado, furioso. Su rostro estaba rojo de la ira y definitivamente transmitía miedo con su mirada. Arrinconados se encontraban una asustada Yuki y un asustado Deidara que se abrazaban temblando.

Sasori tenía una pequeña pero imperceptible sonrisa en su rostro. Era tan gracioso ver sufrir a las demás personas, pero a la vez tan maleducado que se sentía decepcionado de sí mismo.

—P-pero…Sasuke-kun y su equipo…necesitábamos un día para descansar. —Trató de excusarse la chica, pero Pein estaba demasiado enojado como para perdonarlos.

—Fui muy específico. Les dije que si llegaban un solo día tarde sufrirían las consecuencias. Ahora van a ver, no se van a salvar de esta—Hablaba como si se tratara de un padre regañando a sus hijos por haber roto su trofeo de cuando era joven con el cual logro conquistar a su esposa. —Van a aprender una lección que nunca olvidarán.

—Pein, te estas pasando—Konan por primera vez habló intentando obtener compasión para los más jóvenes. Pero Pein la calló enseguida.

—Si les dije que no quería que llegaran un solo día tarde es por que tenía una razón. ¡¿Qué hubieran hecho si yo no les hubiera avisado que unos ninja de la arena los seguían hasta el escondite?! ¡Probablemente nos hubieran descubierto! ¡Para algo tenemos a Zetsu para que nos avise que días pasan los ninja cerca del escondite! ¡Creí que ellos podrían con una responsabilidad tan pequeña! —Pein caminaba de un lado a otro golpeando ambas palmas de sus manos bruscamente. —Sasori, Sasuke. Ustedes tampoco se salvan, Sasori por que también formaba parte de la misión y Sasuke y su equipo por ser una distracción. —Dijo mientras señalaba a los aludidos.

Estos estuvieron a punto de cometer el error de replicar, pero fueron lo suficientemente pertinentes como para no hacerlo.

—Lárguense de mi vista, más tarde decidiré su castigo. —Dijo mientras se tiraba sin tacto alguno en el sofá y se masajeaba las sienes. Konan se cruzó de brazos y le lanzó una mirada fulminante para luego marcharse de la habitación con la frente en alto.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------Pequeño teatro Omake---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Vistazo a la biblia de Hidan:**

**"Jashin lo es todo: el sol, la luna, las estrellas..."**

**"Si dios y satanas estuvieran jugando futbol, Jashin sería el campo en donde ellos juegan..."**

**"Juro solemnemente llevar el esplendor del Jashin por la tierra entera y vivir masacrando hasta el fin de la eternidad, esperando a que llege ese glorioso dia para continuar matando en el infierno por siempre!"**

**"En el nombre de Jashin, de Hidan y del espiritu infernal, Amen"**

**"Jashin nuestro que estas en el infierno, santificadas sean tus armas, venga a nosotros tu sangre, hagase tu voluntad asi en el anime como en el manga, danos hoy nuestra muerte de cada dia, jamas perdones nuestros pecados, asi como nosotros jamas perdonaremos a aquellos que nos ofenden, no nos dejes caer en la tentacion de no matar, danos el poder para destruir este mundo y todo lo que hay en el"**

**-Amén-*Chibi Hidan nos ve con un aura asesina desde la puerta de su habitación.*- ¿Quien osa a robar la biblia de Jashin-sama?**

**¡Corran todos!**

**-------------Se pierde la transmisión----------**


End file.
